


The Unimaginable Prat

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic, Gwen and Merlin are bffs, Gwen loves Lancelot, M/M, Magic Reveal, Naive Merlin, Oblivious Merlin, Possessive Arthur, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has the world on his shoulders and being Arthur's Manservant is not the easiest job.  He's got so much going on he doesn't notice the little things and that drives Arthur mad with want.  When Uther witnesses a moment between them he's more than grateful for the King laying down the law on Arthur. A romantic involvement with Arthur is the last thing he needs, really!<br/>Arthur has other plans as he is certain Merlin is attracted to him. He's decided that Merlin is going to be his one way or another.<br/>Unfortunately Merlin is entirely oblivious and naive to Arthur's manipulations. He wants to believe the best in the man he idolizes. He certainly doesn't want to believe that Arthur maneuvered them into a situation he can't get out of on purpose. Arthur couldn't be that much of a Prat. Arthur realizes too late what he has done and can't bring himself to tell Merlin the truth. If he tells Merlin the truth, he'll lose his trust and love forever.<br/>Will Arthur redeem himself? Will Merlin realize he actually wants a relationship with Arthur on top of everything else? Will Merlin forgive Arthur when he finds out what the man did?<br/>Don't Own Merlin (BBC) not making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this WORLD:  
> In Camelot an Official Consort is not a Wife but a kind of 'head wife'. They take care of the King/Prince while the Queen bears the real heirs. It is done as a last resort when some men need an heir. It is not required.  
> In Camelot love is love but one should not take advantage of one's servants no matter what the stories say as there are places for such things.  
> In this story Merlin has so much on his mind that the very last thing on it is sex.

Prologue

One thing Merlin knew for sure was that he was entirely blameless. It wasn’t his fault. This time it absolutely entirely was Arthur’s fault. He’d done nothing. In fact, he’d spent a good deal of effort to do nothing. The absolute last thing in the world that he could handle was a sexual relationship with Arthur.

Destiny was laughing at him and Arthur could just go hang. Merlin desperately wanted to hate him with all his might. He really, really did. There was no way he loved that conceited, arrogant, high-handed, Unimaginable Prat. He desperately, desperately hated him. He hated him! How could he have done this? Merlin covered his ears and shook as his eyes filled with tears. Merlin’s life was over. Everything was a complete disaster. This wasn’t meant to happen.

“ _MER_ LIN!” Arthur roared from behind the door. “Open the door Merlin! Open it now!” No matter what he did the door didn’t budge. “MERLIN!!!! You can’t hide forever!”

Arthur sagged against the door and sniffled. How had it gone so wrong? He scrabbled his fingers against the door that rudely kept him away from Merlin. His knuckles were raw and bloody from pounding on it. It was just wood, it should have given away by now. He didn’t stop.

They’d have to drag his cold dead body away from the door between him and Merlin before he stopped trying to get through.

“Merlin. Open this damn door! Merlin, please….” Arthur’s voice was hoarse from yelling. He just wanted Merlin to look at him again, to love him, to smile at him… to forgive him.

_About six weeks earlier_

The Lusty Barwench was a crowded tavern that night and Leon and Arthur were finishing off their fifth round. The conversation had eventually gone from bad to worse as it always did when Arthur was completely and utterly drunk and Merlin was nowhere around to ground him and so he was talking about the thing that drove him crazy. Merlin.

“NOTHING works, Leon.” Arthur’s head thumped on the table in defeat. “I could jump up on a table naked and he STILL wouldn’t notice it was for him. I know, I’ve _tried_ that. Somehow he’s always conveniently looking the other way or in a rush to do something else or completely misreads or interrupts me, or runs away. Or…” He flailed. “It’s almost like he has a whole other life I don’t know about and he’s constantly thinking about that when he should be thinking about me. What’s wrong with me?”

“Have you considered perhaps that he doesn’t like men?” Leon patted Arthur on the shoulder. This drinking binge had been a regular occurrence lately and he was getting a bit concerned.

“He does like men. I’m sure of it!” Arthur said stonily. “He just doesn’t like me. I bet if you flirted with him he’d accept you.”

“I doubt it, sire.” Leon smirked. “I tried, he told me very firmly that he didn’t have time for it.”

“You…” Arthur glared at him.

“BEFORE I knew you had these feelings for him.” Leon said quickly. “I also know Gwaine and Lancelot both tried as well when they were here. I know there are others in castle interested who have tried to woo him. Let’s see, I can probably name about _Twenty-five_ people in Camelot or who have visited Camelot who have tried and failed to flirt with Merlin in the past two years. It’s not just you Arthur, he does not favor anyone.”

“ _Twenty-five people_.” Arthur’s head spun. “Gods, at this point I’ll pretty much do anything.” Arthur was at a loss. If Merlin truly had all of these opportunities who knew if he would just take someone and leave Arthur entirely! This couldn’t happen. Arthur would not LET it happen.

“For the love of god, Arthur, please no love potions. I won’t help you do anything like that.” Leon told Arthur flatly. “It wouldn’t be honorable, sire.”

“No, of course not. No love potions. That never ends well.” Arthur stared glumly into his drink. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his head. “Hang on. What if he hasn’t responded to anything because he thinks I’m something he cannot have?”

“Oh Gods,” muttered Leon, under his breath. This was going to go from bad to worse very quickly. Arthur really needed some more male friends who could reel him in. He cleared his throat, “Sire, perhaps you should think this through?”

“I’m going to get Gaius to tell him what other man-servants do for their Princes.” Arthur grinned. “It’s foolproof. He’ll start looking at me in a whole different light if he thinks he’s allowed to and then I’ll know for sure.”

Leon face-palmed. This really was not going to end well. “Sire, I think you should reconsider this course of action, I don’t think those are part of the duties. Where have you heard that from?”

“No, it’s perfect. I’ll talk to Gaius tomorrow. Thanks for the talk, Leon!” Arthur rose unsteadily to his feet.

Leon sighed and knew that if he brought up the fact that manservants weren’t actually required do that for their masters it was just a vindictive rumor by other servants in the castle it would fall on deaf ears. Manservants were higher up than other servants and of course there were such rumors. It was clear, however, that Arthur was not going to listen to reason at this point. He’d honestly thought Uther had drilled it into Arthur’s head long ago that one should not actually sleep with one’s servants. He wondered if he should warn Merlin.  
  
***

And so, later the next day Arthur was talking to Gaius about these grand new possibilities that were rattling around in his brain.

Gaius stared at Arthur like he had two heads. “Sire.” He exhaled. “Merlin is just a boy. And in spite of that, he really does have a lot of things on his mind.” He couldn’t have looked more appalled if Arthur had just asked to bed his first born son.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “I mean. I …” He flushed. “I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal?”

Gaius’s just looked at him with one of those expressions he dreaded. It was the kind of expression that made him feel five years old. “Sire,” he said patiently. “You have just asked me to inform your manservant, the boy I look upon as my own son, that you wouldn’t be adverse to some more intimate attention from him when he performed his regular duties. Am I correct in assuming that what you mean by intimate attention is that you would like him to agree to take care of your sexual needs?” Gaius’ tone was bland rather than harsh. He was a physician he said it in a very clinical manner and it still made Arthur’s ears red.

“Only if he wants to.” Arthur corrected nervously. There was something in Gaius’ tone that made him suddenly realize exactly how ludicrous his request had been.

“Just to be crystal clear.” Gaius’ tone was dangerous this time and different than anything Arthur had ever expected. “You want me to suggest to Merlin that he should think about expanding his duties to include actions one pays another certain specific type of individual to do? You do understand the stigma of it, do you not?”

Now Arthur realized just what Leon had been objecting to the plan the previous night. Realization set in and he paled. “Oh, gods I’m an idiot.” He slumped down in a chair.

“As you say, sire.” Gaius’ tone was clipped. “Merlin is a good boy. I sincerely doubt he has any such ideas in his head and I know that his attentions are not diverted elsewhere from you. They may perhaps have been once but that was very brief. You can rest assured that he cares only about you when it comes to his affections. As far as anything else.” He shrugged. “I strongly suggest not complicating it for him. His life is complicated enough.”

Crestfallen, Arthur rested his hands on his knees. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Perhaps a visit to Silver Street might clear your head.” Gaius suggested. It was a district in Camelot well known to … cater to various whims.

“I’ve tried that, it doesn’t help.” Arthur spread his hands in exasperation.

“Doesn’t help what?” Merlin wondered cheerfully as he brought in a basket of herbs he’d been collecting for Gaius. He looked like he didn’t have a care in the world and Arthur’s heart plummeted to his feet. “Did you hurt something during practice today, Arthur? Sorry I wasn’t there for you to beat up, but Gaius needed me today.”

“I don’t beat you up, I toughen you.” Arthur muttered. He couldn’t bear to banter today. His mind was too full of what he wanted to do with Merlin instead of what he should be doing with Merlin.

“Yeah, yeah.” Merlin snorted, unaffected by Arthur’s longing looks. He set the basket down and started to arrange the herbs on the table. “Anything I can do for him, Gaius?”

Arthur’s neck flushed and Gaius just rolled his eyes.

“He’s fine.” Gaius gestured to the door. “Just put some of the ointment I gave you on that for the next couple of days, Sire. You’ll soon feel the pain lesson and go away entirely once you stop thinking about it.”

Arthur didn’t want to leave because otherwise he wouldn’t see Merlin until lunchtime but Gaius was doing his best not to glare him out the door. He took one last look at Merlin and jumped to his feet. “I’ll see you later, Merlin.” He said breathlessly and stomped out.

“What’s with him?” Merlin gestured towards the departing Prince. “He’s been acting a bit funny lately.”

“How do you mean?” Gaius perused the basket of herbs deliberately as if the Crown Prince didn’t just ask him to see if Merlin would agree to sexual favors as being part of his duties.

“I mean, he’s been looking at me strangely.” Merlin shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s my imagination. Do you think he’s realized I have magic?”

Gaius exhaled. “Merlin, perhaps you should ask him directly.” The old man looked over the herbs and pointedly changed the subject.

***

Arthur sat by his table up in his chambers and grunted to himself. The problem of Merlin would not be solved today and probably not ever and he would probably drive himself insane thinking about it. He was just about to decide not to think about it anymore when Merlin burst in to his room to get him ready for bed.

“What’s wrong with you?” Merlin demanded as he walked in. “Why did you need medication from Gaius today?” He looked somewhat affronted and Arthur didn’t have a clue why.

“Why do you care?” Arthur demanded.

“Because I…” Merlin swallowed. “I’m your manservant, Arthur, it’s my job to care. I should know about these things.” He said huffily.

Arthur’s heart clenched. His job to care. As if he was paid to care. Arthur wanted him to care without being paid to. It hurt more than he was willing to admit. “Get out, Merlin.” Arthur snapped. “I can get ready for bed myself.”

“Arthur!” Merlin put his hands on his hips as he glared at the Prince. “I thought we were past this. I’m your friend, you can talk to me.”

“Don’t presume anything!” Arthur growled and petulantly threw the cup that he held in his hand at him. It hit Merlin on the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?!?” Merlin yelled back at him. “Why are you being such a stupid Prat?” His eyes blazed right back at Arthur.

“Did you just call your Prince stupid?”  
  
Merlin rubbed his aching shoulder, “Yes?”

Arthur surged to his feet. “That is it.” He advanced on Merlin and grabbed his arm.

“Let go of me!” Merlin froze, meeting Arthur’s eyes with wild … terror?

Surely he didn’t think Arthur could ever really seriously hurt him? Arthur let go almost immediately. They stared at each other in mutual rage for a long moment and the Prince couldn’t take it any longer. He leaned forward and kissed Merlin. Heat filled his entire body when their lips connected and he wanted more almost instantly.

Merlin’s mind exploded and his lips parted of their own accord while he tried to process the fact that Arthur was kissing him. The rest of his body unfortunately couldn’t catch up to his mind and he was frozen in place.

Arthur took the open lips as a sign and suddenly his hands were on his servant anywhere he could conceivably touch.

Merlin was too shocked to respond to more than just the kiss. His mind was racing with so many reasons as to why this could not be possible and he was just about to lift his hands to grip Arthur’s shoulders when a voice cut through the silence.

“Arthur Pendragon.” Uther’s dangerous drawl was like a bucket of ice was just dumped on both of them.

Merlin, the frozen, petrified statue stared in horror at Uther.

Oh, no. What had he done?! “Father.” Arthur put himself between Uther and his stupefied manservant.

Merlin didn’t make a sound, he was rooted to the spot.

“When Gaius told me I didn’t believe him. I honestly didn't believe him when he pressed upon me to have a talk with you.” Uther said glumly. “Arthur, I am very disappointed in you that you would care so little for your reputation or your servant’s reputation. Merlin, you can go. This is not your fault. My son should have made his intentions clear instead. I apologize on his behalf.”

Merlin took one look at Arthur and ran.

“Father, I…” Arthur looked as though he was about to go after him but Uther grabbed his arm.

“If you want him as your consort there are steps to go through, Arthur, but first I think you’d best gain his consent. He didn’t look like he was enjoying your attentions.” Uther stated very carefully.

“Consort?” Arthur stared at Uther strangely. He’d never heard of such a thing.

“Of course, it’s not an official marriage but it is as official as it can be. There are old laws of Camelot that children born of Consorts can inherit the throne. Of course men can’t have children and the children of Queens take precedence, but.” Uther shrugged, the laws of the old religion were still ingrained in Camelot. He hadn’t been able to erase all of them. “In any case, you absolutely cannot expect ‘duties’ from him unless he is your consort. Do I make myself clear?”

“Consort.” Arthur repeated the term and exhaled again. “I had no idea there was such a law, father.”

“I didn’t think it would be necessary to tell you about it. It hasn’t been used in a while. Not since the old Kings. I believe one of them had five. How one manages more than one wife is beyond me.” Uther looked scandalized by the very idea. “The point is, Arthur. Servants are not for your pleasure, that’s what the Silver District is for. That’s _why_ we have it. If you wish to bed a respectable member of my Kingdom you will do so under the law. Have I made myself clear? I will not have the Pendragon name dragged through the mud.”

“Crystal.” Arthur sighed as he mimicked Gaius. “How do I go about this?”

“It is generally announced at court.” Uther stared hard at his son. “The subject is usually willing, Arthur. I strongly suggest that if you ask Merlin to be your Consort, you get his consent first. I can’t afford Gaius’ enmity. He’s extremely useful. He thinks of that boy as his own son.”

“I’ll get his consent.” Arthur grinned. Sure, Merlin hadn’t really responded earlier but that was due to shock. There was no way he couldn’t run those defenses down. He was Arthur Pendragon! He always got what he wanted.

“And Arthur…” Uther said softly. “The contract between a Consort and a Prince or King is forever. The Consort must approve of your Queen when the time comes.” Uther turned and stalked out of Arthur’s room.

Arthur’s head swam with the news. He was giddy and excited. His father just said he could have Merlin as long as it was official. Now, now he needed Leon! Leon would know how to help him tell Merlin what was about to happen. Because who wouldn’t want to be Consort to a Prince? It would be a high honor. He wouldn’t be able to refuse and Arthur, Arthur could make Merlin want him back. He would take him apart until he was a quivering mass of nerves on the bed. Merlin would be his. All his.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a plan.

Early the next morning Merlin was packing with expressive determination. Gaius stood in the doorway of his room and tried without success to talk him out of leaving. “I don’t think this is cause for such drastic measures, Merlin.” Gaius protested while Merlin collected his small amount of belonging. “I am certain that Prince Arthur has a good explanation for why he did that. Perhaps you should hear him out before you leave.”

“I’m not leaving for good, Giaus. I need to clear my head.” Merlin said grimly. “I can’t leave for good, I have to protect his Royal Arseness whether I like it or not. I just need a few days away from him.” He emphasized the word ‘him’ venomously.

“I’m certain if you just told him your feelings on the matter.”

“Have you ever tried talking to Arthur when he’s made up his mind about something, Gaius? It’s like talking to a brick wall.” Merlin muttered and moved into the main room to gather some food… and stopped short. “No, this will give him some time for him… ahem…” he colored, “to calm down.”

“I think that Arthur isn’t the one who needs to calm down, Merlin. I think you’re overreacting.”

“OVERREACTING!” Merlin practically shrieked. “That cabbagehead kissed me. He KISSED me. Without any warning whatsoever or by your leave, he just stepped forward and lips.” Merlin kicked a stool and it went tumbling across the room. “I haven’t been sending him the wrong signals have I?”

Gaius could think of a few very obvious times but he didn’t want to get Merlin any more upset than he already was.

“I don’t want that kind of relationship with Arthur. I don’t want him kissing me.” Merlin said firmly and steadfastly ignored the memory of how soft the Prince’s lips had been and how his body had tingled and he’d… NO. “If he tries it again, I’m going to kick him in the royal balls.”

“That would be unfortunate, Merlin. What if you did him an injury and there would be no future heirs to Camelot?”

“That’s just not fair, Gaius.” Merlin growled.

Someone cleared his throat. Since it was very early in the morning they didn’t expect anyone to be at the door to the Physician’s Tower. Leon stood there, looking awkward and tired and somewhat embarrassed. “Merlin.” Leon cleared his throat. “I apologize for the early timing of this. I have a message for you from the King.” He looked like he hadn’t slept the entire night. “And I’m very glad I caught you because hunting you would have been unpleasant. Please sit down.”

The color drained out of Merlin’s face and he dropped his pack to the floor and did just that. He knew he should have left last night. “He’s going to have me killed, isn’t he?”

“No, no.” Leon shook his head. “Ahem. King Uther wishes you to remain in Camelot and attend his son as you have been. He assures you that Arthur will not compromise you again.” At this Leon strove to keep his ears from turning red.

Merlin’s mouth opened and closed.

“He has raised your wages to compensate you for the inconvenience.” Leon swallowed. “He asks you to consider Arthur and how your influence has made him into a better person.”

Gaius stared at Leon with those eyebrows. He didn’t believe a word that Leon was saying, of course but Merlin was buying it, that’s all that mattered. He knew already that Arthur had put Leon up to this.

“He is certain that the Prince would not do well without you and respectfully requests you remain.” Leon exhaled and finally got the whole speech out. He took one look at Giaus’ expression and stood his ground. He was doing this for Arthur.

Merlin tossed his bag up the stairwell to his room. “I guess I can’t ignore a King’s request.” Without another word he stormed back to his room and slammed the door. The Pratt could wake himself up today.

Leon ran a hand through his hair, “Well that went well. Um, Thank you Giaus, have a good day!” He turned quickly as if to leave.

“Just a minute.” Gaius’ voice was quiet but no one ignored that tone. He approached the door and Sir Leon. “I have treated you since you were an infant, Sir Leon. I know when you are telling a falsehood. Uther said no such thing.”

“Arthur was afraid Merlin would run off.” Leon whispered. “He was about to leave, wasn’t he?”

“You were just in time. I suggest you tell the Prince to leave Merlin alone today.” Gaius said in his no-this-is-not-open-to-debate tone.

“Easier said than done.” Leon groaned. “I’ll try.”

“Good luck.” Gaius was fairly certain he didn’t want to be Leon. “You should get some sleep.”

“Not likely anytime soon.” Leon muttered and went to deal with the Prince.

***

“Well?” Arthur practically yanked Leon into the room. “Is he staying? Did he buy it?”

“Yes and it appears so, sire.” Leon collapsed in a chair. The two of them had been up all night pouring over old documents and all the intricacies for Arthur to get his heart’s desire. “I caught him just in time.”

“Oh thank gods.” Arthur was so relieved he flopped onto his own chair. He couldn’t believe how close he’d come to losing Merlin. He’d have to be careful. He’d have to have a lot more control over himself than he’d had last night. No more drinking binges. He needed to think clearly. Merlin was skittish and oblivious at the best of times. “If father hadn’t interrupted us, I am certain Merlin was about to respond. I know he wants me, Leon. If I wasn’t absolutely certain of this I wouldn’t start this campaign.”

Arthur smiled at the memory of Merlin’s lips, the moment when he thought his hands were about to move, to hold on to him. His father had ruined everything. “I need to do this as carefully as possible.  I’ve already screwed up enough. The law says he has to be willing and I have to prove it to his mother, to the people of Ealdor, to Father and to the people of Camelot.”

Leon looked carefully at the Prince and tried to reason with him one last time. “You also have to get his consent.”

“I’ll get his consent.” Arthur was certain. Arthur always got what he wanted.

Leon was less certain.

***

Things kind of went back to normal which was completely the opposite of how Arthur really wanted them to go but he knew that he had no choice for now.  Merlin was a bit skittish at first when dressing and undressing Arthur. A week went by and Merlin was finally back to his old self and treating Arthur normally which is exactly what Arthur wanted for now. The kiss, as far as Merlin was concerned, appeared to have been forgotten. It kind of irked Arthur to be forgotten so easily but he was not going to bring that up. 

“Merlin.” Arthur said one day when they were done on the training ground.

“Yes Sire?” Merlin cast a glance at Arthur, thankful that the kiss was behind them and he was back to being his regular self.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it and I want to ask you something.”

“Thinking never ends well, sire.”

“Shut up, Merlin. Anyway. We are going to hold a small festival here in Camelot very soon and I would like you to invite your mother and the elders of your village here for it.” Arthur held out his arm so that Merlin could remove his gauntlets.

Merlin stared at Arthur in surprise, “My mother and Ealdor elders. What for?”

“Well, you’re the manservant of the crown prince and they’re important to you. Why shouldn’t I invite them?” Arthur lifted his chin loftily and gave Merlin a look he often gave when it meant Merlin shouldn’t question and should just do.

Merlin glared. “No way, you don’t get to give me that look when it comes to this. Why should they make the long journey to Camelot? It’s not easy.”

“I’ll send an escort.” Arthur offered him the other arm. “Father is expecting them, so there’s no use arguing about it, just send for them, Merlin.”

“Are you sure /you/ don’t have a mental affliction?” Merlin muttered under his breath. Sometimes Arthur made absolutely no sense what so ever. At least he stopped leering and Merlin was glad of that. The sexual tension between them seemed to have subsided and he was intensely happy that he could go about his business without worrying about Arthur groping him at every opportunity. Great, people Ealdor in Camelot. Just what he needed with everything else going on. How was he supposed to protect Arthur when his people where here? He’d be busy with both of them, too busy to see anything going on before it happened.

“I thought you’d be happy to see our mother?” Arthur cast him one of his concerned looks and it caught him instantly.

Merlin couldn’t help but melt under it. Stupid pratt’s stupid eyes. “Stop that.” Merlin snorted.

“Stop what?” Arthur wondered, confused.

“Looking at me like that.”

“Like what? How am I supposed to look at you _Mer_ lin, do enlighten me.”

“Oh shut up.” Merlin removed his belt and helped him out of the chain mail. And then Merlin smiled and it was Arthur’s turn to melt. God, he knew in his heart that what he was doing was right. He needed Merlin like he needed air to breathe and he would move heaven and earth to get what he wanted. It was times like this that made him certain Merlin felt the same.

“Some thanks would be nice.” Arthur cajoled him and poked his ribs.

“In your dreams.” Merlin said snidely and put all of his armor into the bag so he could carry it back to the armory. Finally he took pity on the Prince and looked back at him with that particular light in his eyes that made Arthur’s heart jump and patter in his chest. It was that light that made him absolutely certain of Merlin’s love. “Thank you, Arthur. It will be nice to see my mother again, it’s been a while.”

“I have arranged a special guest chamber for her and our guests from Ealdor.” Arthur said again and would not hear of any arguments against it.

“Huh?” Merlin stared at him. That usually never happens. His mother’s not nobility and doesn’t need a special room. “Don’t be a Pratt, she’d be uncomfortable staying at the Castle. She can stay with Gwen. What is going on, Arthur?”

Arthur looked at him and lifted his chin again. “Nothing is going on, Merlin. I’m simply trying to be nice.” The prince stalked away leaving Merlin utterly baffled. He’d never in his life imagined that Arthur would invite people of Ealdor to a festival in Camelot for him. It didn’t make any sense whatsoever. He would have to get to the bottom of all of this. Arthur’s behavior had been extremely strange and Uther had been watching him lately like a hawk. It was very unnerving. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but he had a sinking feeling it had to do with him.

Merlin didn’t have time to worry about Arthur. There was a lot of other things going on as well that needed his attention. Too many people needed help from Emrys these days.

Arthur was resolved in his plans to ask Merlin to be his Consort on the day of the Festival. Merlin would say yes and do the rituals with him. Merlin had always said he would do anything for Arthur and publicly refusing him in front of everyone would be impossible. If he said anything before then it would give Merlin a chance to run, a chance to stop it from happening. Arthur couldn’t afford to take that chance. Given Merlin’s recent behavior he knew that seduction wouldn’t work. This was the option he had and he always got what he wanted, no matter what.

He was going to take it and then he was going to make sure that Merlin would know he was loved for the rest of his life. Loved and protected, no one would ever take Merlin away from him. Everything would be fine.

***

Merlin flopped down exhausted in his bed. The day had been so busy and his body was weary. Some days he got no more than two or three hours of sleep. He had no time for anything and certainly no time for any passing fancies. His life was more than just manservant and it was starting to take its toll. He was exhausted all the time. The last thing he wanted to worry about was Arthur Pendragon and what he was up to.

Maybe he’d get more sleep tonight. Maybe he wouldn’t dream.

At least Arthur hadn’t tried to kiss him again. That was something.

Merlin’s eyes closed and he drifted off. 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a bastard.:)

“He’s up to something.” Merlin arranged the ingredients on the workbench and pounding out powder for Gaius as Gwen watched him. Gwen always liked to hang out with Merlin when he was working and she had sewing to do. She had a basket full of Morgana’s clothing that needed mending. Gwen was his very best friend in the castle ever since the first day he arrived and she declared that Arthur was a bully. They were fast friends ever since and talked about everything.

“What makes you say that?” Gwen wondered at her friend as she gave him an amused smile. When Gaius wasn’t giving poor Merlin something to do, Arthur was. He was overworked and exhausted, even she could tell. At one point in time, she had suffered from Arthur’s attentions but that had quickly fizzled out when she met Lancelot, who was the only man for her and for the moment banished from Camelot. She knew well how Arthur could make one’s life miserable if he wanted to as she’d taken care of his sister for a long time. “What has he been doing?”

“Asking me a lot of weird questions.” Merlin muttered.

“Like what?” She pulled out the needle and thread and broke it with her teeth.

“You know there’s a festival coming up.”

Gwen nodded, “I know that Arthur invited your mother and bunch of people from Ealdor. It’s not really that crazy, Merlin. It is the Orchard Harvest and you know that’s when Camelot’s orchards distribute fruit to the villages. I hear the Orchard harvest has been surprisingly abundant this year. The farmers were having a great deal of problems last year.”

“That’s just it, Gwen, Camelot doesn’t need to do anything for Ealdor. It’s very suspicious.”

“So you’re telling me that Arthur being nice is suspicious?” Gwen laughed merrily. “Well, I suppose you’re right.”

“Another thing. He made me visit the seamstress.” Merlin looked extremely worried. “You don’t think he’s making me wear another official outfit for this thing, do you? I remember his last ‘official outfit’. She didn’t tell me anything either, just took measurements. When I asked him about it he simply said…” He mimicked Arthur’s authoritative tone of voice. “ _Mer_ lin you can’t wear threadbare shirts forever, you make me look bad.”

Gwen laughed, “Merlin you better hope he doesn’t hear you do that.”

Merlin laughed when she did and then let out a groan. “My shoulder is killing me. After hauling around Arthur’s armor yesterday. All this grinding today, and last night I had to help the innkeeper’s wife on…”

“Merlin…..” Gwen shook his head and put her finger to her lips.

“Sorry, Gwen. I forget sometimes.”

“I know you help a lot of people and that’s really why your shoulder hurts.” Gwen said softly. “I care a lot about you Merlin and I’d hate for anything bad to happen to you, you know I would.”

Arthur had just approached the door and overheard part of what Gwen had said. .

_“I care a lot about you Merlin and I’d hate for anything bad to happen to you, you know I would.”_

He froze. Gwen and Merlin were in there.

“Hah, you’re right. I won’t talk about that anymore.”

“If you like I’ll massage that for you, I help Morgana all the time.” Gwen offered. “I know how hard it is to do that with a twisted shoulder.”

Arthur scowled and really didn’t like the idea of Gwen touching Merlin so he stalked inside and didn’t wait to hear what Merlin’s response may or may not have been. “Merlin! There you are.”

“Where else would I be?” Merlin muttered under his breath, then cleared his throat. “Yes, Sire. Gaius needed me.”

Gwen eyed Arthur.

“Well *I* also need your help.” Arthur announced. It was a good thing he’d decided to do this today. Who knows what they might have got up to! Gwen who was probably one of the twenty-five people Leon mentioned. He glowered at her.

“I’ll just be going.” Gwen started to put her work away.

“No, you don’t have to go.” Merlin glared at Arthur. This was the usual time of day when he was helping Gaius. “What do you want? You know I’m always here at this time of day.”

“I need you upstairs!” Arthur barked out, turned abruptly, stopped and glared over his shoulder. “Now Merlin.”

Merlin sighed and gave Gwen an apologetic look. “I’ll come see you later.”

“You’ll be too busy later.” Arthur snapped.

Gwen lifted herself and her linen up, curtsied and took off.

This left both Arthur and Merlin alone in the room. Arthur was irrationally angry and Merlin had no idea what set him off but it was best to humor his Royal Pratness when he was in this kind of a mood. “Alright, are we standing here now then, Sire, or moving?” Merlin blinked at Arthur innocently.

Arthur glared and stomped out and Merlin trailed after him.

“Honestly I have no idea what you’re upset about. I’ve done all my chores.” Merlin winced as his shoulder hurt again. “It’s really boring waiting around in your room.”

At least Arthur would know where he would be and that sort of was the point. Along with something else he’d set up and was rather pleased with himself for doing so. It had been a marvelous idea even though Leon had argued for two hours earlier against it.

Once they got there, Merlin took a look around. “What the…” The room was a mess. Arthur must have pulled just about everything out and thrown it on the floor. He glared at the Prince. “What were you looking for, you should have just asked me.”

“That’s why I came to find you.” Arthur informed him loftily. “I was looking for my ring. I took it off this morning and lost it, so I need you to find it and give it to me.”

Merlin sighed. His gaze roamed around the complete disaster. It took him all of five seconds to see exactly where Arthur had forgotten his ring. He tried hard not to roll his eyes and took one look at the top of the armoire by the bed and then back to the Prince. He stalked over to it and picked it up. “This ring?”

Arthur faked a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”  He lifted his hand and wiggled his thumb. He clearly expected Merlin to walk over and put the ring on his thumb where it was meant to be.

Merlin sighed and strode over. Honestly. Arthur couldn’t do anything for himself.

That was his first mistake, putting himself in Arthur’s personal space. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been there before it was just that Arthur’s current mood he simply oozed I am a sex god appeal. Merlin swallowed and slipped the ring on Arthur’s thumb. For a long moment they stood exactly in that position, each breathing in the other’s air. Merlin’s head remained bowed but he knew Arthur’s eyes were on him. He could almost hear the Prince’s heartbeat, or was that his own thundering in his ears? The energy between them was undeniable no matter how much Merlin’s head protested against it. He just refused to go there. Adding Kissing Arthur to the mix of his problems was going to make his head explode. His body already hurt enough from the things he went through on a daily basis.

Arthur pulled his hand back. Of course he hadn’t misplaced the ring at all. That had just been an excuse to get Merlin up to his room and to take care of a pesky item on the list of what had to be done before he could proceed with his plans. “You know, Merlin.” Arthur exhaled.

Merlin still refused to look up, his arms had crossed his chest as if he was using them to keep balance.

“You just put a ring on me.” The Prince smiled silkily. They were very close together, he could feel Arthur’s breath on his cheek.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Merlin stammered, cast a glance upward and blanched. He blushed furiously at the intense look in Arthur’s eyes. “It was your ring.”

“The fact remains. You just put a ring on me.” Arthur chuckled. He wasn’t going to tell Merlin what it meant, not yet. A technical loophole, but a loophole none the less.

_A ring placed on the Prince or King’s hand by the Intended Consort shall begin the courtship for it signifies their consent to move forward._

That had been too easy.

Arthur smirked to himself. Honestly, Merlin was just so oblivious sometimes it made him feel just a tiny bit bad when he did these things. He was certain it was the only way. He’d make it up to him.

“You insufferable Clotpole, you asked me to!” Merlin flailed and threw himself out of the Prince’s personal space in record time. When he was safely across the room picking things up he dared to glare daggers at Arthur. 

Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin and stroked the ring on his thumb. “See that you remain here the rest of the day. I might need you. If you run out of things to do, there’s mending and you can wash the floors and polish my boots. I don’t want to have to find you when I come back.”  

Arthur closed the door behind him and went to find his father.

***

Later that day Merlin paced in Arthur’s room, agitated. He’d finished cleaning up and mending and Arthur still wasn’t back yet. He didn’t want to ignore a direct order because Arthur was clearly in some kind of mood. There was just something in the Prince’s eyes that was bugging him. He hadn’t had a chance to soak his shoulder in anything and that was also bothering him and he was really hungry. Arthur had forgotten to send up food. He’d have a thing or two to say to him when he finally walked through the door.

It wasn’t Arthur who was back first, but Leon. “Merlin? The King has requested your presence. He has a question for you.”

Oh for… Merlin grunted. Was he ever going to get to eat?

“Of course.” Merlin bowed as he attempted to hide his irritation.

Leon led him to the royal council chambers where Arthur, Uther and several other members of the council were waiting.

Uther dismissed all but the most trusted and bade Merlin to sit down.

Arthur was stone-faced and didn’t look at him.

Merlin shifted in his chair uneasily. Had someone found out about what he’d been up to the previous night? “Sire, I can exp---“ he began with a bit of a desperate look.

“You will speak only when spoken to.” Uther snapped. “I have one question for you Merlin and please answer honestly.”

“You’re not in trouble.” Leon whispered encouragingly at him. “It’s alright.”

Uther glared at the Knight and looked back at Merlin. “Did you put a ring on my son today?”

Merlin’s mouth opened and closed. He stared at Arthur with a bewildered expression. Arthur didn’t bat an eyelid.  Merlin's stomach flopped, his heart raced and he felt extremely uncomfortable with all the eyes upon him. He had no idea what to say or what was going on.

“Yes or no, Merlin.” Arthur muttered testily.

Merlin swallowed, shrugged. Well what of it? It’s not like he could ignore a direct order from the Pratt so he had done what he was asked. “Yes.” Merlin met Uther’s eyes and saw the King’s eyes harden slightly. Was it his imagination that it was with resignation and not with anger. What in the hell?

“Add it to the record, Geoffrey. Very well, Merlin. You may go. Sir Leon, take him back to the Prince’s room.”

“What record? What are you… Arthur?” Merlin was utterly confused when Leon pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, Merlin. You don’t want to ignore the King.” Leon cajoled him out of the room as quickly as possible.

Arthur turned to look back at his father. Clearly they were about to have a conversation Merlin was not allowed to be privy to.

“Sir Leon, _What i_ s going on? What have I done? I only did what he asked me to.” Merlin protested when they were out of earshot.

“Everything will be fine, Merlin.” Leon assured him.  
  
When he got back to Arthur’s chambers there was food. So at least that was something. Merlin sat down heavily and mutinously began to eat Arthur’s food.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Prince and a Manservant have a date.  
> Sort of but not really.

When Arthur came back to his room he found Merlin slumped in his chair and the younger man looked like he was half asleep. He’d eaten half of the meal already on the table which was fine because the order had been a meal for two people. “Merlin.” He sauntered over and shook the younger man’s shoulder.

Merlin jerked to attention and swatted his hand away. This naturally made his aching muscles smart and he winced. For a few long moments Merlin just glared at the Prince. “WHAT is going on?” He finally demanded.

“Nothing.” The Prince said defensively. He noticed the wince. “What’s wrong with you? Are you hurt?” He took a moment to drag his eyes over Merlin’s body to try and figure out where he could possibly be hurt.

“Don’t change the subject!”

Seeing that whatever was ailing Merlin it wasn’t affecting his ability to talk, Arthur sat down and started to eat the rest of the dinner since he was famished. He’d just spent a great deal of time talking about the tedious things that needed to happen in sequence.

“Merlin, it’s fine, someone just saw you that’s all.”

“The door was closed.” Merlin snorted.

“It was not, it was ajar and I had to explain to my father.” Arthur insisted.

“If you say so.” Merlin grunted. He hated arguing with Arthur, he was tired and just wanted to crawl into his bed and rub some salve on his shoulder so that he could be awake if someone needed him at three in the morning to solve something that couldn’t wait until later. He yawned. “Sorry…” The hell was he apologizing for, maybe it had been ajar. What did he know? He was so tired lately. After all, he could trust Arthur, he was honorable.

Arthur’s eyes softened, “You’re going to fall asleep in my chair.”

And Merlin finally realized that’s where he was. He was actually sitting in Arthur’s usual chair and Arthur hadn’t kicked him out of it. He flushed in embarrassment and stammered an apology but stayed where he was. “It’s very comfy.” He muttered. “I should let you have it.”

“Stay where you are. Merlin, it’s alright.” Arthur assured him. “I’ve been kind of weird lately. I wanted to …” he paused and shifted. Pendragons don’t say they’re sorry. “Assure you that everything is okay. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Merlin *glared* at him. “Of course I haven’t done anything wrong! It’s you who’s been an ass, ever since you kissed me.” Oh, damn he hadn’t been meaning to bring up that kiss.

Arthur smiled thinly. “You liked it when I kissed you.”

“I did not, it was horrid!” Merlin protested and shrank back in the chair.

“It was not horrid, take that back!” Arthur glared. “Tell me honestly, Merlin. What would have happened if my father hadn’t walked in on us?”

Merlin sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. He really didn’t want to think about it but something in Arthur’s eyes made him balk a little. “It wasn’t horrid.” He admitted and lowered his eyes. “I might have liked it a little.” His hands fidgeted in his lap.

“A little?” Arthur prodded.

“Okay, it was nice.” Merlin said very quickly. “Are you happy now?” He glared at the Prince. “Not that it matters, you can’t do that to me.”

“It does matter.” Arthur gave him a soft look that he couldn’t fathom. “I liked it, Merlin. I liked it a lot.”

Merlin stared at Arthur, his eyes wide with surprise. His brain really couldn’t grasp exactly what was in the bright blue of the Prince’s gaze as he struggled to figure out how to respond to that.

“Will you walk with me tomorrow?” Arthur asked him.

“Walk.” Merlin’s mouth opened, closed. “With you? I always walk with you.”

“I mean.” Arthur exhaled and pinched his nose. “Not because you have to.”

“I’ll see if I have an hour of the day free between you and Gaius.” Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur threw up his hands, “Fine you can have the day off tomorrow to walk with me.”

Merlin just stared. “You’re mental. The Crown Prince of Camelot has lost his mind, now you’re driving me crazy too. If we’re going crazy can you please do it quickly? I’m really tired and if I’m going to be following you around while not doing anything for you tomorrow I really need sleep.”

Arthur jumped to his feet and closed the distance between them. He put both of his hands on the chair Merlin was sitting on and just simply glared at him. Merlin shrank back in the chair under the glare. “I will be waiting for you on the steps in the morning. You do not have to be there. I’d like you to be there, but you don’t have to be. Am I clear?”

Not in the slightest. Merlin wanted to say but he didn’t dare say anything at the Prince’s tone of voice.

“Fine.” Merlin shot back right into his face.

“Fine!” Arthur glared at him and huffed. He turned and sat back in the chair he was in to finish his supper. After a long while Merlin yawned again. Exasperated, Arthur sighed. “Just go to sleep, Merlin. I can get ready for bed myself.”  
  
Arthur saw the play of emotion across Merlin’s face and sighed. He was never going to show up. It looked like he would need to employ more drastic measures to get Merlin to hold his hand in public.

Merlin rose and stomped out.  
  
***

Merlin tossed and turned most of the night. The sad truth was he hadn’t been able to get much sleep the past week. Between the kiss and Arthur’s weirdness and the Inkeeper’s problem with the imps in lower-town that he had to catch he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in forever. Perhaps that’s why when dawn came his eyes were wide open and he fretted about Arthur’s request/order.

It was technically his day off. He should be able to sleep in. He buried himself under the covers of his small bed swearing for the fiftieth time that he wasn’t going to go meet Arthur on the steps.

Sometime later he was fretting over when he should show up as he buckled on his boots. Why should his day off have to be spent with Arthur? He rose and sighed. He grabbed some food that Gaius had left out and dragged his feet out the door. It was a bit later on in the morning, after all he had no idea what time his Royal Arseness had wanted him to be there. He got to the steps and stopped. Arthur was waiting.

He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and waiting. His arms were rested on his knees and he was staring out at the courtyard in an almost dejected manner. Arthur never looked like that. Merlin’s mouth opened in surprise. He looked… upset. He didn’t look angry, he just looked.... sad. How long had he been waiting?

Merlin walked carefully down the staircase as quietly as he possibly could. “You might have said what time, you know.” He nudged the Prince with the toe of his boot.

“Merlin!” Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He looked up and his lips broke into a wide, happy smile that literally made Merlin’s stomach flop. His eyes…so bright and blue in the morning light and he looked so genuinely pleased to see him.

“Um. Hi.” Merlin shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Arthur scrambled to his feet. “C’mon. I want to go to the market.” Then he paused and cleared his throat. “I mean. Would you come with me?”

There were witnesses. The courtyard wasn’t exactly barren of people and Uther was standing on his balcony looking over his castle.

“To carry all of the things you buy, you mean? Now I know why you were waiting.” Merlin laughed good-naturedly, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t expected from Arthur. “Some day off.”

Arthur offered his hand to Merlin to help him down the last couple of flights of stairs and Merlin gave him an odd look. The hand was not taken and all he got was a roll of the eyes for his trouble.

They walked for a while and Arthur made sure they were walking side by side. “If you wanted to buy something,” Arthur wondered as they got to the first stall. “What would you buy?”

“What’s the point of having things?” Merlin wanted to know. “I have everything I need.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. When Merlin was his Consort he’d want for nothing as he would have everything, that much Arthur was certain.

Merlin noticed as people paid them attention, of course and Arthur was actually doing his best to be normal. Merlin watched the people of Camelot as they tried to curry the Prince’s favor. They clearly loved him and he loved them. Merlin had seen it all before, of course, but it was weird actually being there without being in servant capacity.

Merlin couldn’t totally throw away the shackles of being Arthur’s servant. That’s all the people saw him as anyway even if he was there on his own time walking around and talking amiably with the Prince. Every so often they would shove each other and he felt like the weirdness of the last few days was slowly ebbing away.

This had been a good idea. He had needed to feel more at ease in Arthur’s company after that fiasco with his father. He still didn’t know why putting a ring in Arthur had been such a big deal with his father and resolved to remember to ask Giaus about it later. The market had a lot of people due to the upcoming festival. Everyone was trying to secure a good location for their stalls even this far in advance.

Arthur caught him eyeing a vendor that was selling some very delicious looking meat sticks and rolls and ended up purchasing dinner for them. There was spiced apple cider and he just sat on a makeshift bench to eat amongst his people. It was times like these that Merlin could see the King Arthur would become and he wanted badly to see that time. Arthur would make an amazing King.

Arthur grinned at him and reached over to wipe some meat juice from his lip. “It was about to drip on your neckerchief.” The Prince winked at him.

Merlin stared and flushed and sort of shifted uncomfortably. Memories rushed back of that kiss and he inwardly groaned. He was going to be feeling quite a bit hot and bothered for a little while if he didn’t think of something else to focus on. Honestly how in the world could his body even get to that point given how much sleep he wound up with each night.

A wandering minstrel was playing a happy song while everyone was eating luncheon in the market. A bold girl curtsied to Arthur and he got up to dance with her and just enjoy the little luncheon music. Merlin watched him with a pleased expression and overheard some of the villagers talking.

“He’s changed so much in the past couple of years.”

“Grown up fine. Lost a lot of that arrogant swagger. Do you remember he used to have a reputation on Silver Street?”

“Yes of course, not so much anymore. I’m very glad of that.”

The villagers may or may not have noticed him eavesdropping as they stopped the conversation and hurried away.

It wasn’t the first time Merlin had heard of Silver Street, of course and he wondered what all the fuss was about. He didn’t have a whole lot of time to wonder, though because he would rather watch Arthur having fun.

“Come on, Merlin!” Arthur offered a hand in his direction. “It’s fun!”

Merlin laughed and stood up. Well, who was he to decline such a gallant offer. He stood up and bowed to the Prince to play along with his absurdity much to the girl’s delight. Merlin proceeded to select a girl and show Arthur how it was done.

Oh then it was on! There was an impromptu dance contest and in the end everyone just had a wonderful time and they all laughed and joked. Arthur was smiling and laughing and Merlin just couldn’t help it he laughed too. “I think you just made a lot of people happy.” His eyes shone at the Prince.

Arthur turned slightly red at the ears when he remembered what had happened to get them to this point and why he was really doing this. He felt awful inside but he had started this course of action and he couldn’t stop now. “I didn’t think there would be all this. I knew people were setting up, but…” He gestured to the general level of merriment and looked back up at the Castle on the hill almost like he didn’t want to go back to it. He had been having fun. He’d been having fun with Merlin. Merlin was happy.

“Unless you have anything pressing back at the Castle, I don’t see why we can’t spend the day in lower town.” Merlin offered Arthur his hand unconsciously doing exactly what needed to happen. It was exactly what Arthur was going to eventually make happen.

 _The Intended Consort must offer their hand to the Crown Prince or King in a public location_.

Arthur stared at it and had an almost immediate attack of conscious. There were guards around, watching them. People were watching them. People would see. There were witnesses to the fact that Merlin just offered his hand to him without any prompting whatsoever. Arthur wanted to crow in triumph but he felt queasy and uncertain. If he put his hand in Merlin’s that would be the second seal on their fate and Merlin wouldn’t even know it. Not yet.

He looked up at Merlin’s eyes and knew that if he didn’t put his hand there his Intended would be unhappy and be confused as to why he didn’t. It would end the comradery and happiness they had achieved today. He wanted to come clean right then and there and tell Merlin what was going on and why they were really out here but he couldn’t. He couldn’t ruin that look of adoration in Merlin’s eyes. He couldn’t risk it. He just hoped that his love would be enough. He knew his love would be enough.

Arthur took Merlin’s hand and the young man beamed at him for all eyes to see.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur keeps making that hole bigger.

Merlin beamed at Arthur and Arthur smiled back at him as they walked back into the square, hand in hand. He didn’t quite realize that was what they were doing and so they just walked like that until he spotted a stall being set up. The stall had a number of different carvings of all kinds of creatures and Merlin’s eyes brightened up like a kids. He abruptly let go of Arthur’s hand and hurried over. They were beautiful. He had all kinds of mystical creatures. Dragons, Unicorns, griffons, even a phoenix and Merlin loved all of them. As a child he never really had any need to have such things. They couldn’t afford it and really he didn’t have any place to display little trinkets but he loved looking at them. Such loving care went into creating the sculptures. Some were made of rocks or wood, others of semi-precious stone and even some entirely of crystals.

“You really like these things?” Arthur gave him an incredulous look.

“Oh!” Merlin ignored him and checked out a carved owl. “They’re beautiful.” Merlin eyed Arthur and would have stuck out his tongue but he was not five years old. Instead he just rolled his eyes. “Men can appreciate art too, Arthur. These are lovely, I’ll make sure that the rest of the staff at the castle know you’re here.” He beamed at the peddler and took one last look at the cute owl. Spending money on such things wasn’t something he could do, all his extra money went to his mum. He didn’t get paid that much, after all, even for putting up with Arthur.

Arthur slid his gaze from Merlin’s eyes to the owl and back to him again. When Merlin wandered off to another stall he quickly gave the peddler some coin and told him to send the owl up to the Physician’s Quarters at the castle. The promise was exchanged and he went to find Merlin watching some people practicing to perform ‘feats of skill’ that were really just side-show acts.

“This is going to be a good festival, Arthur.” Merlin smiled up at him. “I don’t know why you invited people from Ealdor, but thank you.”

Arthur’s breath caught at getting that smile. It did things to him. He couldn’t explain how much he just needed. He needed Merlin. “I’m glad you’re happy.” He found himself saying. “I don’t say it a lot but I do appreciate all the things you do for me.”

“I know, you couldn’t get on without me.” Merlin joked and jostled his shoulder good-naturedly. “I don’t know why you wanted to spend today with me, either. I’m never getting a real day off, am I?” He poked Arthur in the ribs.

“Oi, stop that.” Arthur shoved him away and gave a petulant grump. “Don’t you--.” He looked around Merlin’s attention was not on him. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin noticed some of the visiting people roughly handling a young girl and boy and trying to entice them away from the crowd. He eyed Arthur who didn’t look like he was going to do anything about it and whipped around to tear off in that direction before the Prince could stop him. “ _Mer_ lin!”

Merlin ignored him and confronted the thugs with his fists balled. “I don’t think they want to go with you!” He challenged them; head high.

The young girl was around thirteen and she was huddled with her brother. They were both very good-looking children and the thugs were several sizes bigger than he was. That earned him some loud guffaws from the men.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Thug1 leered. “Kick me in the shins?”

“We have a lot of visitors here in Camelot and I’m sure their parents are looking for them. You will let them go or I’ll report you to the guards!” Merlin looked to the two children and enticed them with his friendly grin. “It’s alright, come with me. You don’t have to go with them.”

The girl started to go towards Merlin but one of the men grabbed her brother. The girl shrieked and ran behind Merlin.

Thug#2 took a closer look at Merlin, “Hey…” He poked his friend. “Don’t you know who that is? He’s the Prince’s boy.” Thug#2 wisely began to back away and was dismayed to see Arthur coming their way.

Thug#1 sneered at Merlin, “Oh I’ve heard about _him_. I hear he takes _care_ of the Prince well.” He was the larger one of the two and laughed. “I bet you have _special_ talents. I bet you’d fetch a good price.”

“No, really I don’t.” Merlin tried to laugh away their innuendos, he’d heard them all before until he managed to gain the appreciation of most of the castle staff. “Let the boy go.”

Thug#2 drew his sword and flung the boy to his friend. He lunged at Merlin who almost used a spell to defend himself when Arthur’s sword blocked the attack. Guards were already on their way as the Prince fought the man back, barely holding on to his temper as he did.

The altercation was swift and the two thugs were very quickly on their way to a jail cell. The young girl was staring up at Prince Arthur with huge, spellbound eyes.

“Oh of course,” Merlin muttered. He was the one who had initiated the rescue after all but naturally Arthur was getting the credit in the girl’s eyes.

The boy put his arm around his sister. “We were just trying to find our uncle’s house when they attacked us, thank you.” He bowed respectfully to the Prince and got his spellbound sister to curtsy.

Arthur grinned at Merlin, “See, some people know how to behave around a Prince.” He smiled good-naturedly at the boy. “You won’t have to worry about them. I’m sorry you went through that. Normally we do not allow their kind in Camelot. The guards will escort you to your uncle.”

Merlin desperately wanted to tell him to shut up but they were in public. “Typical.” He grunted once the children were taken care of and safely out of the way.

“Merlin!” Arthur rounded on him fiercely. “You’re lucky I was there to help! Those men had weapons and you just have your mouth. When are you going to stop taking stupid risks?!”

Merlin blinked at Arthur, he looked upset for some reason and the warlock had no idea why.

“You could have been hurt!” Arthur exhaled. He knew people were watching them and he didn’t care. He was displaying concern publically and Merlin was acknowledging it.

“I can take care of myself.” Merlin glared at him. “I’m not a damsel in distress. When are you going to get that through your stupid, thick skull!? I don’t need rescuing!” He jabbed a finger at Arthur’s chest, huffed and stormed away.

“Argh!” Arthur growled and glared after him. He kicked the nearest hay bale in frustration. The day was completely ruined and Merlin was mad at him again.

“He’ll come around, your highness. You’ll see. We’re rooting for you.” A nearby large old woman carrying a basket gave him a very sympathetic look and curtsy. He did not miss the sly wink she gave him as she headed off.

Arthur knew the look on his face was one of complete mortification. A lot of the townsfolk were staring at him and whispering. It was like they knew. They all knew. How could they all? Nothing had been announced. They’d only done a couple of the steps. Did they know about them? Was he that obvious? If he was that obvious why in the nine hells did Merlin not see it?! That they all knew made him wonder who else knew how he felt. His father had been strangely easy to convince that he’d made his choice. Even Geoffrey didn’t look surprised. He ran his hand through his hair. All these people. Would he ever get Merlin to love him? To want him? To need him? He stared at the younger man’s retreating back as he disappeared into the crowd. He would. If it was the last thing he did, he would. He was in too deep now and he had to have him. Whatever it took. Once Merlin was permanently his he’d work on … being the one he wanted.

***

Merlin stormed back to the Castle. Why couldn’t Arthur just let him handle things? He ran into Gwen along the way and sat down next to her with a sigh. She was washing Morgana’s shoes and he reached over to help her with one.

“Thought this was your day off?” Gwen wondered at him with a little grin.

“From Arthur, doesn’t mean I can’t hang out with you.” Merlin smiled at her in spite of his exasperation with the Prince. “He’s driving me crazy.”

“He does that.” Gwen chuckled. “I did hear you spent time with him anyway today.” The news was travelling quickly over the castle. Rumors were already flying like wildfire and many people had already come to her asking if it was true. She had no idea and it wasn’t her place to say anything.

“Yeah.” Merlin looked away. “It was weird. He was acting like I was a friend not a servant.”

“You’ve wanted him to do that for a long while and now that he does you’re mad about it?” Gwen gave him an incredulous look. “Merlin.” She put a hand on his arm. “What do you really want?”

_I want Arthur._

Merlin started as the thought suddenly jumped into his head. No No No he did not. “I want him to stop acting weird.” He said sullenly. “Things were going great. I’ve been able to juggle everything so far. I mean I don’t get nearly enough sleep. He insists on treating me like I can’t defend myself and he has to leap in front of me and take the blow when it’s really the other way around. That’s not treating me like an equal.”

“Merlin it’s not his fault, he doesn’t know about… well you know.” Gwen waved her hand. “You can’t blame him for worrying about you.”

“You’re defending Arthur?” Merlin eyed her.

“Oh, Merlin he’s not that bad.” Gwen chuckled and handed him a clean towel to properly polish. “And you have to admit, he’s very handsome. You’re quite envied you know, you get to dress him and wash him.”

“I don’t wash him!” Merlin’s ears burned. Well, not always. Every now and then when he needed help. And he did dress him… his gut churned slightly. He knew he liked doing that. God what was wrong with him? “Okay, yes he’s handsome.” Merlin blurted out, “He’s built like a damn god and sometimes I…” Merlin’s neck flushed at the thought of what he was just about to reveal to Gwen.

_Sometimes I want to throw him down and kiss him senseless just to wipe that smirk off his face!_

He didn’t. He doesn’t! “I … I…” Merlin stammered.

“It’s really okay, Merlin.” Gwen assured him.

“No it isn’t!” Merlin protested. “No it really isn’t. It’s inappropriate madness, Gwen. I don’t have time for it and I need it to stop.”

“You care about him though. I mean, I know you love him platonically, Merlin. But you also … you care. I’ve seen the way you look at him sometimes.” Gwen wasn’t going to make it easy on him.

Merlin shut his eyes and willed all inappropriate thoughts of Arthur out of his head. “Gwen….” He sighed. “A stone would be attracted to him. It doesn’t mean I love him like that. Or want him like that. Damnit, Gwen I’ve never even… I’ve only ever…” He blushed again.

“I kind of guessed, Merlin.” Gwen assured him with a grin. “So tell me about the Inkeeper, is everything alright now with her daughter?”

“The demon’s gone.” Merlin was relieved to change the subject because the emotions jamming up his brain were threatening to spill over and if he thought too much more about it he was going to cry.

***

Serving dinner that evening was awkward. Uther was watching his every move, he was certain of it. Arthur tried to make small talk with Morgana who was, for some inexplicable reason furious. She kept looking from Merlin to Arthur and back at Arthur again like she wanted to say something but didn’t want to do it with Uther present. Gwen shot Merlin an apologetic look and mouthed: I’ll tell you later. He shrugged at her.

“Oh for god’s sake!” Morgana stood up. “Uther, surely you CAN’T be seriously letting this happen?”

“Serious about what?” Uther gave her a stone-faced look.

Morgana turned to level a withering stare at Arthur. “You’re an insufferable ass! I can’t believe you’re doing this!” She snarled at him and flung her napkin down. “Come on Gwen, I’m not hungry.” She was clearly mad at Uther and Arthur for some inexplicable reason. But to Melrin, she threw a kind, sympathetic look. “Do let me know if you want to escape this madhouse.” She said with one last scathing look at her brother as she flounced out.

Escape? Madhouse? Merlin’s eyebrows climbed in bewilderment. Arthur looked down at his food like he’d also just lost his appetite.

Uther looked at Morgana’s half-eaten plate, then at Merlin. “Well you might as well finish her meal, Merlin.” Uther told him.

Merlin looked at Uther like he’d just grown two heads.

“Sit down and eat.” Uther ordered gruffly. “Don’t make me say it twice. I know you and Gwen get the leftovers.”

Merlin complied and eyed the food with trepidation. He wasn’t really sitting down to a dinner with the King and Prince. This wasn’t really happening. His head spun as he clumsily tried to stuff some chicken in his mouth. Arthur snuck a glance at him and smiled.

“Merlin.” Uther looked at him. “Arthur tells me you wish your mother to stay in the lower town.”

“Yes sire, she’ll be happy there with Gwen.” Merlin said with his mouth full.

“She’ll be staying at the castle.” Uther told him.

“…” Merlin’s mouth was full and he almost just spewed everything. Arthur gave him a look that clearly meant not to argue. Merlin swallowed hastily and tried not to choke on anything. “Yes, yes of course, sire. Thank you sire.” He wanted to ask why but had a feeling that might get him a night in the dungeon.

Uther clearly had more to say but wasn’t saying it. He barely looked at Merlin and concentrated on the food. Every so often Merlin would get up to refill glasses and each time he did so he could swear that Uther’s mood got worse as the meal went on in relative silence.

Merlin, however couldn’t help himself. “Why the castle, sire? She’s just my mother and-”   
  
Uther dropped his fork. “Are you trying to be stupid or does it just come naturally!?!” He glared at Merlin, then at Arthur.

“Arthur, I suggest you enlighten him.”

“Now’s not the time, father.” Arthur protested. It really wasn’t the time, Merlin was still mad at him from this afternoon.

“This is ridiculous.” Uther glared at his son and then glared at Merlin. “Merlin…Surely I do not have to spell this out for you!”

“Father!” Arthur interjected.

“Arthur has something to ask your mother, obviously!” Uther growled and rose out of his chair. “Now I’VE lost my appetite.” The King rose and stalked out.

“Ask my mother? Arthur…” Merlin stared across the table at the sullen Prince. As far as days off went it didn’t feel like a day off at all. He suddenly yawned hugely… and he still hadn’t had any good sleep.

“Did you get your shoulder treated?” Arthur abruptly changed the subject.

“It’s better today.” Merlin couldn’t remember if he had told Arthur about it or not. He stared across at the Prince as though trying to puzzle out what this great mystery was. “Arthur, would you please tell me what is going on?” He finally asked.

Arthur stared long and hard into the eyes of the man he couldn’t live without. If he screwed up now, he would lose him forever, he’d have a chance to run. If he said the wrong thing or even hinted at what was happening, he could lose him forever. His heart was conflicted because he knew Merlin trusted him even when he was angry with him. It was too late to back out now, the rituals were already started but what if he ran? He had to have some assurance that Merlin wouldn’t run, some sign. “I…” They were alone in the room at present. He swallowed. “I don’t want you to run off. I’m used to um, having you around.” He looked down at his food again, tone gruff. “Just trying to. Well I wanted to do something nice.” He fidgeted in his chair and lifted his gaze back to Merlin.

“Oh.” Merlin looked in surprise when he heard the answer. “I’m not running off, Arthur.” He smiled slightly. “I’m not mad at you.”

“Really?” Arthur looked hopeful.

“I’m really not running off.” Merlin tossed a carrot at Arthur’s shirt. “Now stop being so anxious and start throwing things at me again, you’re giving me a superiority complex.”

“After _one_ day?” Arthur smirked at him and eyed the carrot. They ended up having a food-fight and laughing hysterically at the mess. They wrestled and Arthur naturally won. Of course Merlin had to clean up the mess thus reminding him of his lot in life.

The Prince went to bed with a smile on his face that night. Everything would be fine just so long as Merlin was kept in the dark until the proposal.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Merlin figures it out ...  
>  Kindof

Arthur had never been so nervous in his life. Everyone from Ealdor was beginning to arrive and he wasn’t sure yet if Hunith had already arrived. Gods but he was worried. He’d never felt so exposed in his life. Everything had to be perfect, everything. He couldn’t leave one thing to chance. He’d been told his the little owl had been put exactly where he’d requested and the seamstress was finished with one of Merlin’s new outfits. How was he going to prove his love for Merlin in front of Ealdor? How was he going to talk to Hunith?

“Arthur.” Morgana had found him, curse it and she had a murderous expression.

“Morgana.” Arthur really wished someone had seen fit to provide the Prince of the realm with a way to make himself invisible so Uther’s ward would never find him.

“Are you so much of an idiot that you don’t realize what you are doing is the worst idea in the history of worst ideas you have ever come up with?" Morgana exhaled after rushing through that sentence like she was thrusting out a sword. “Have you ever even once thought about what Merlin might want?”

“Leave me alone Morgana.” Arthur turned away from her.

“Oh no you don’t. I’ve seen you do this too many times in the past!” Morgana seized his arm. “What Arthur Pendragon wants he gets! And it never matters who is hurt in the process. God, Merlin has no defense against you. He doesn’t strike me as the kind of person who would want to be known forever as...” she spat the word, “A trophy.”

Arthur opened his mouth as if to argue but she wasn’t done yet.

“He’s his own person, Arthur and has his own problems. If you don’t see that then what right have you to him?” Morgana poked her finger at him. “He’s completely devoted to you and I’ve seen him follow you wherever you go, blindly sometimes. But oh no, the spoiled little boy you are wants more. You want to own him.”

“It’s not like that.” Arthur tried to defend himself.

“It’s completely like that! You don’t want to give him the chance to say no, do you?” Morgana fixed him an icy glare that was just as if she had smacked him across the face. “I’m talking about your ridiculous desire to make him your Consort … and don’t even try to deny it I’m not stupid and unlike some I know all of the laws of Camelot.”

“I love him, Morgana.” Arthur exhaled, defensive and challenging rather than defeated.

“Of course you do, we all know that Arthur.” Morgana waved a hand at his indignant protests. “This isn’t the way to show it, this is the wrong path. Arthur…” She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. “For once think with a different part of your brain. Think about Merlin, about what he means to you and how you would feel if the devotion he has for you turned to hate because you trapped him. You’d never get his trust back.”

She was right. Arthur’s shoulders sagged. He had been so dead set on this course of action that he hadn’t realized what the true consequences would be. He could stop it though? He hated to admit that she was right and had gotten through but he didn’t need to. She’d already seen the realization dawn in his eyes. “Good boy. Now go put a stop to this nonsense.”

Arthur gave her a quick hug. “Thank you.”

“I’m just glad you’ve come to your senses.” Morgana gave him a friendly shove. “Go.”

Arthur took off to find his father.

Unfortunately it took forever to find him because for some weird reason he wasn’t in the castle. Arthur looked everywhere until someone finally told him where he was. “Meeting the people from Ealdor.” Geoffrey gave him a look.

Arthur ran down the stairs two at a time now but it was too late. Uther was already walking with Hunith and talking to her. They looked up at him and Hunith smiled tentatively. Merlin was crossing the courtyard towards his mother when he stopped short at seeing the King and Hunith together. Arthur wanted to shout at Uther, to stop him from saying anything that couldn’t be unsaid but the visual was already stamped in the minds of the people of Camelot. The King had personally met Hunith of Ealdor and escorted her and the elders of Ealdor to the castle. Uther turned to smirk at Arthur. Something was wrong here.

He looked down to where Merlin was standing. He was rooted to the spot. Merlin’s fist was clenched as he looked up at Arthur then back to his mother and the King. It looked like he was finally putting two and two together and…. turned to make a bee-line for Arthur first. “You.” Merlin said scathingly once he was within ear-shot and low enough so that no one else could hear. “I’ll never forgive you for this. I’d call you out if you weren’t a Prince. Coin or no coin.” He glared at Arthur who looked stricken. His facial expression changed when his mother and the King approached and he pretended to stand calmly beside Arthur. “Mother.” He smiled warmly at her, all sunshine as he hid the emotion deep inside. “I’m so glad you could come.”

“Oh Merlin! You look so well.” Hunith dislodged herself from the King’s side and threw her arms around her son. “So strong and healthy!” She clutched his jacket. “I’m so happy!” Her eyes shone up at her beloved child and Merlin drew his arms around her.

“Ahem, well I’m certain you wish to retire and wash up after such a long journey.” Uther gestured forward. “I’m sure you’ll be comfortable.”

“I will, sire.” Hunith bobbed a curtsey. “Merlin will you …”

Merlin took her bags. “Of course, Mother.” He didn’t look at Arthur but Hunith curtsied to him as well.

“Highness, it’s such a pleasure to see you again. You were so brave last time I saw you. Ealdor is forever in your debt.” Hunith smiled sunnily at Arthur. Clearly Uther hadn’t send a word yet. Thank the Gods.

Arthur at first couldn’t move. He was trying to will Merlin to look at him but he would not. “You’re too kind.” He managed to murmur. “Please do come this way.” When he started to move forward he could just feel Merlin’s eyes boring into his back.

Hunith gawped at the huge room which was twice the size of Gaius physican quarters. “Oh my goodness.” She gazed up at Merlin in surprise. “Oh dear, we could all stay here.”

“No mother, it’s just for you.” Merlin kissed her on the forehead and carried her small meager bag inside. “There’s some water for you to wash, if you don’t mind I would like to go find Giaus and let him know you are here then I will come back and we’ll catch up.”

Once she was settled, Merlin turned to go find Giaus. He completely ignored Arthur.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur called from behind him.

Merlin kept walking.

Arthur followed him, moving quickly to keep up. “I can explain.”

“You can—…” Merlin had his temper barely in check. Barely. His magic was fighting to be released. He turned and stared at the Prince. “Get the hell away from me, _Sire._ ”

Arthur had never seen him so angry. He took a step backwards and held up his hands.

“I can’t believe you’d do that to my mother. I thought you were different.” Merlin looked him up and down. “I see now what the last few days have been about. By the way, after this festival, I quit. I’m done with you. You’ve tricked my mother into coming here to be a whore to Uther. I thought I knew you, but it seems I –…”

Arthur started to laugh. “Oh my God, Merlin…”

“It’s not funny!” Merlin balled his fists.

“You’re an idiot.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair as relief flooded through him. Merlin had come to entirely the wrong conclusion. “My father’s just being… my father. I swear to you that’s not going to happen.”

Somehow by the grace of the gods, he’d been spared. Luck was still with him. Merlin was slowly starting to comprehend what he was telling him.

“But what about all of the… things….” Merlin gaped and sort of gestured between himself and Arthur.

“Merlin.” Arthur exhaled. “I’ve been unsuccessfully trying to …” How in the world could he tell him? They exchanged heated looks briefly. Merlin eyes were confused while he knew his looked a little desperate for attention. “Get your attention.” He hung his head.

“Why would you want… oh….” Merlin guessed that he had been avoiding Arthur lately. “I’ve been busy, Arthur and tired.”

At least he was calling him Arthur and not sire, that was a start. “I like having you around.” Arthur admitted softly. He folded his arms and smiled slightly at Merlin.

“Arthur we see enough of each other. I can’t be at your side around the clock. You drive me crazy enough as it is.” Merlin was feeling hugely relieved that his conclusion this morning was utterly false. “But I’m glad you miss me when I’m not slaving away for you.” He joked a little. “I really need to go see Gaius. Are you going to be okay if I’m not in your line of sight for fifteen minutes?”

Arthur snorted. “Merlin… That’s not everything.”

“Arthur, My mum just got here and I have to go tell Gaius. Can it wait?” Merlin lifted up his hands in a kind of frustrated motion.

“Merlin. I…” How was he going to say it? Given his reaction to the thought of Uther sleeping with his mum and that wasn’t even anything to do with him. Arthur scratched the back of his neck. “I need to talk to you.”

“Alright, but later.” Merlin stood where he was and looked up at Arthur. He was struck suddenly by how exposed Arthur looked just now. He was staring at him like there was nothing else in the world he’d rather be looking at. He’d had some sleep the night before and even though he was not completely 100% he’d got enough sleep that it finally clicked what that look was that he’d been seeing for the past few days. Adoration, need, desire. Oh god Love. He’d seen that look before whenever someone whammied Arthur with a love potion. Only this time it wasn’t overwhelming it was just there. Merlin’s head swam.

Arthur Pendragon was in _love_ with him.

 _“Really? What was your first clue, Merlin?”_ Merlin thought to himself.

If he hadn’t been so tired the past week he may have noticed it sooner. All the little things began to make a lot more sense now.

Trying to get his attention?

Merlin frowned, then smiled and his eyes sparkled a little.

Arthur Pendragon was in love with _him_.

The play of emotions across Merlin’s face caused Arthur’s heart to beat hard in his chest. “I…”

“Don’t finish that thought.” Merlin shook his head. “We’ll talk later.” He looked around just to be sure that no one was watching and took two steps forward.

And then Merlin simply kissed Arthur’s cheek. It was a very pure, chaste and affectionate kiss. “Sorry I shouted at you earlier.” With that he turned and left the stunned Prince standing in the hallway wondering what just happened.

When he rounded the corner and got out of the Prince’s sphere of influence Merlin caught his breath and clutched the castle wall.

Oh _God_.

 _Arthur Pendragon_ was in love with him.

There were no love potions involved, no weird spells and no alcoholic hazes. A smile suddenly burst on his lips.

_I have no time for a romantic involvement with Arthur._

He remembered moaning about it all to Gwen earlier. No time for romantic involvement with the Prince of Camelot. He laughed a little hysterically as his wobbly legs found their way to the Physician’s Quarters and he stumbled inside.

Accidently, he knocked over some boxes Gaius had stacked very neatly. “Merlin! Do look where you’re going. Good gracious, what’s the matter?”

Merlin looked half way between terrified and deliriously happy. “I finally figured out what has been going on the last few days. Arthur is in love with me, Gaius.” He announced. “Oh, and my mother’s here.” He collapsed on a stool and began to hyperventilate as his emotions nearly completely overwhelmed him. “What… what the hell…do I do?”

“Oh dear gods…” He suddenly realized as his less sleep deprived brain was drawing conclusions he had been unable to fathom previously. “Morgana knows. … and … that’s what all that was about at dinner. Uther knows…” Merlin realized, shuddered and fell on the floor.

Gaius frowned and patted Merlin’s shoulder, “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.”

***

Uther was presently speaking to the three elders of Ealdor, feeling confident that his son was already talking to Hunith. “So you see. That is why you have all been brought here. I will officially make the request from King Lot to move you to Camelot and give him some land in return once Merlin accepts Arthur’s proposal. You will officially be under the protection of Camelot.”

The elders had been rather surprised, of course when they had been told of the real reason they were brought to Camelot for the Harvest Festival.

“I believe I speak for my brothers.” The female leader nodded solemnly to Uther. “Ealdor gets very little from King Lot and we would be relieved to be under Camelot. We shall speak with Hunith and prepare her for the proposal at the festival.”

Uther was not going to see Arthur humiliated before Camelot if it was the last thing he did. He would not leave any of this to chance. If there was any chance that Merlin might refuse Arthur he didn’t want to make it a reality. If it were to become known that a simple serving boy refused a Prince of Camelot they’d be a laughingstock.

He wouldn’t allow it.

This would happen for Arthur’s own good.

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter to make up for lack of chapter yesterday.:)  
> There's a proposal.

Arthur knew he was screwed the minute he walked into his father's council hall.

“Arthur.” Uther looked him up and down with a faint smile. “I wondered if I would receive a visit from you this afternoon.” He looked as though he had all the knowledge in the world about why Arthur was there. It was that attitude of his father's that always made the Prince squirm. He would love to suspect that Uther didn't know as much as he let on but had a sinking feeling he'd be wrong.

“I've made a mistake, father.” Arthur decided to dive right in to the issue at hand.

Uther just stared at him. “Continue.”

“My intentions aren't welcome.” Arthur tried to explain. “Well, they are but..” he folded his arms. “I think he's going to hate me if we go on with this and I don't want that.” He knew that he was also going to have to come clean with his father and that was the hardest part. “I haven't been completely … forthcoming. I... never really actually did get his consent.” He looked away and had the grace to look ashamed.

“What!” Uther exclaimed as he stared at Arthur incredulously. “But the ring... he.”

“I tricked him.” Arthur confessed. “It was a technicality, father and I wanted him enough that I didn't care. I was rash and foolish.”

Uther sat back and looked Arthur up and down with an expression of distaste. “Well that explains his confusion at dinner.” The chuckle that escaped his lips made Arthur cringe. “Unfortunately you waited too long to confess.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur's stomach clenched as he was gripped with sudden dread. His father had that look in his eyes that meant he had some kind of agenda.

“I've already spoken with the Elders from Ealdor.” Uther told him flatly. “We've come to an arrangement. Furthermore, your actions have been noted, observed and now the rumors are already spread. If you back out now it will reflect badly on us. You will be known as a Prince who lacks conviction and we will lose face.”

“Father, please...” Arthur tried to interject. “I can't force him. He'll hate me. I'll lose his trust.”

“You should have thought of that before you started on this course of action.” Uther scoffed. “Instead you thought with the wrong bits.” He sneered at his son and gave a scathing laugh. “This will be a good lesson for you. You'll have your Consort from the working class and perhaps now you will approach everything with more thought. It's too late, Arthur, it’s already in motion. You can't back out. You're a Pendragon, son. Make him want to be your consort. You have no choice. You will propose to him and you will be hand fasted to him.”

Arthur listened to the entire speech from his father with clenched fists. His heart was sinking fast. He had not only trapped Merlin but himself as well. He couldn't get them out of it. He was utterly screwed. How was he going to explain this to Merlin without losing him?

“And don't even think about running away.” Uther added. “I've increased security and there are guards watching Merlin.”

Arthur's jaw clenched. “I just—” he had to admit, this whole thing was his fault. He'd taken what Uther had suggested and ran with it without thinking. Now he was going to lose Merlin. Not physically because Merlin would be forced into this now. There must be some way he could explain. Some way he could fix this. If only there was a way that he could keep the truth from Merlin. If only there was a way that he could make it so that Merlin never found out about his deception. He could turn this all around and make Merlin want to be his Consort or at the very least agree without knowing what he had done.

“Arthur.” Uther exclaimed. “Enough of this. Sometimes when you are a Prince you have to do things you don't want to do due to circumstances beyond your control for the good of the Kingdom. Until you realize that you're not even close to becoming a King. Now get out, I have other business to attend. You may wish to speak with Merlin's mother /before/ tonight.”

Arthur straightened, bowed and stalked out. When he was back in the hallway his shoulders slumped and he found a part of the wall to hold up with his shoulders as he contemplated his next move. His best course of self-preservation was to make sure Merlin didn't know the worst of it. He thought of asking Morgana for help but he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

He spied Guinevere at the end of the hallway carrying a basket of clothing and caught up with her. “Here let me help you.”

Gwen started in surprise, “Prince Arthur.” she tried hard not to hide the grimace and of course couldn't refuse his help. “Thank you, but I'm sure I could have managed.”

“Guinevere, I need your help.” Arthur gave her a hopeful smile as though trying to catch her off guard. He carried the laundry basket without caring that it was servant's work.

“I'm sure that there's not much that someone like me could help you with, Prince Arthur.” Gwen said demurely. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Arthur after what Morgana told her. She hadn't had a chance to speak yet with Merlin and warn him but she would. She tried not to glare but the sparks were in her eyes.

Arthur could feel those sparks and he sighed. “Morgana told you.”

“Morgana didn't have to tell me, Arthur, the servants are all talking about it.” Gwen snorted. “It’s only a matter of time before someone talks to Merlin or Gaius and you're done. In fact I was planning on telling him the next time I saw him. How COULD you?!” She gave him a look which made it very clear what she thought of him and it hurt more than he thought possible. He'd always liked Gwen and didn't like it that she had such a low opinion. “I thought your bullying days were over.”

“Guinevere, I admit it. I screwed up. I tried to fix it.” Arthur looked earnestly at her. “But I can't. Uther won't let me stop it.”

Gwen stopped and stared at him, “That's unfortunate.” She took a long deep breath. “You know Merlin is one of my best friends and you've just destroyed his life because you're a selfish...” she put a hand up to her mouth and curtsied. “I'm sorry, my lord.” She said hurriedly.

“No, you're right. I was selfish.” Arthur looked crestfallen but resigned. “I just want to figure out how I can make it easier for Merlin to accept. I never wanted to hurt him. I love him, Gwen. Do you have any idea how to help? For Merlin if not for me. It's going to happen, I can't stop it from happening. I've tried, Gwen. Father is dead set on making us go through with it.”

“Uther.” Gwen grimaced. She honestly despised the man. She took a moment to stare closely at Arthur to determine his sincerity. “Do you have any idea what this will do to Merlin when he finds out what you've done? He thinks you set the moon and stars, he practically hero worships you though he'll never admit it. He doesn't realize it but he is utterly and completely in love with you. He would throw his life away to protect you. He'd do anything for you. You only have to watch him watching you to know that. But this.” She gestured towards him and took in the dejected look and pathetic expression in Arthur's eyes. “Oh for godsake.” She sighed. “Arthur.”

“I didn't know, and I didn't think.” Arthur pleaded. “Please Gwen. I just want him to be happy.”

“The only way you will accomplish that is if he never finds out the whole story.” Gwen sighed. “Maybe if he thinks you had no choice.” She fixed a glare at Arthur. “But after all of this is over, Arthur you must promise me you will tell him because he deserves the truth. It is against my better judgment to help you but if I don't Merlin will be miserable. I'll talk to Morgana, she thought you could put an end to it. I knew she should have interfered sooner before your father involved himself.”

“I'll tell him the truth when everything is done.” Arthur looked relieved when it was clear Gwen was going to help him. “When he is safely my Consort no harm can come to him. I'll give him as much freedom and time to get used to it as I can. I swear to you.”

Gwen studied him shrewdly. “This time, I believe you, Arthur. I think you should consider just coming clean to him, though, it might save your relationship.”

“He'll still hate me.” Arthur sighed miserably. He didn't think that was an option anymore. He blew it.

“But at least you gave him the option to.” Gwen explained. “Arthur, you're just making it worse by prolonging the inevitable. I think you should man up and take the punishment.” She lifted her hand to her mouth again. “Oh, I'm sorry , I know I shouldn't speak to you that way. I'll put in a good word for you with him if you tell him.” she curtsied and took back her laundry basket. “Now go.”

Arthur watched her go and groaned. Merlin. He had truly made a colossal ass of of himself this time and Prince's didn't crawl on their hands and knees for forgiveness. He had a feeling that was what it was going to take. What a mess!

He walked slowly down the hallway of the castle and leaned on one of the balconies. What was he going to do? He saw Merlin down in the courtyard carrying pieces of his armor presumably to give it a good polishing for the festival. Merlin saw him and smiled. Arthur grinned back at him because Merlin's smile was infectious. He knew Merlin was heading to the armory so he moved to intercept him there? What was he thinking about again? Merlin's smile was enough to cause all of his senses to go on overdrive. It was maddening.

It had been several hours since their encounter earlier that day. And he found Merlin settling down to polish. “Merlin.” Arthur leaned in the doorway to the armory. Merlin looked up at him and blushed adorably.

“How long is that going to take you?” Arthur sauntered over and rested one foot against the bench Merlin was seated on.

“An hour or so.” Merlin dragged his gaze away from the bulging muscles of Arthur's thighs and studiously applied polish to the first item.

“Are you alright, Merlin? You look a little overheated.” Arthur sat down on the bench beside him and nudged his shoulder.

Merlin worried his lower lip and gave him a bright bold smile. “I'm fine. Umm...” he looked over at Arthur under his lashes. “What about you?”

“Itching to go on a hunt again. I'm tired of being cooped up in the castle.” Arthur held Merlin's eyes, memorizing the expression.

Merlin made a face. It was well known he hated hunting. “Ugh.” He threw Arthur a look of barely-concealed disgust. “I suppose you'll want me along?”

Arthur threw back his head and laughed. “Don't be such a girl, Merlin.”

“I hate skinning animals.” Merlin shrugged and resisted the urge to smack Arthur's shoulder.

“Shall I tell you a secret, Merlin?” Arthur watched Merlin's long fingers as they rubbed his armor and wondered what they would feel like on particular parts of his body that ached for contact.

Merlin laughed nervously, “Do I have a choice?”

Arthur's lips curled as Gwen's words came back sharply to him. “Fine I'll leave you to your work.” He stood up abruptly and turned to go.

“Wait.” Merlin caught his arm. “Sorry.” He pulled himself up on Arthur's arm. “I didn't mean it like that.”

“ _Mer_ lin...” Arthur looked away from him.

“Shh.” Merlin grinned and reached up to brush his hair from his eyes tenderly.

Arthur titled his head into the touch and was rewarded with a light caress. “Y-you know?”

“I'm sorry I've been really exhausted the past week or so and I didn't notice what you were trying to tell me.” Merlin explained gently. “I thought it was just some sudden whim. I was thinking about leaving your service.”

Arthur's breath caught and he gave Merlin a miserable look and was about to say something but Merlin touched his lips with one finger.

“But…” He smiled faintly. “I know how empty I would feel if I left you.” Merlin slid his hands around Arthur's neck and pulled him down for a hug. Surprised, Arthur buried his head against Merlin's neck. “I can't leave you Arthur, it would kill me.”

“Merlin.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him close so their bodies pressed together. He groaned at the contact and could feel himself heating up from the burning desire churning inside. He wanted to do more but he was worried about any move he might make.

“I couldn't live with myself if your heart was broken because of me.” Merlin whispered against him. “So....” He pulled his head away so that he could look again into Arthur's eyes. He'd made a decision earlier that morning while trying to puzzle everything out. He could handle it. He could handle Arthur if that's what the man wanted. After all, it couldn't last and he was okay with that. He had too much else to worry about than being in love. “So, you can have me, if that's what you want. I mean, no one needs to know and I don't care about rules. Just no more of this wooing nonsense or whatever it is you're doing, okay? … I...”

Arthur shut him up with a searing kiss. Merlin had chosen him, if he'd had the choice he'd chosen him. Nothing else mattered anymore. He knew Merlin wanted to be with him. That, that was truly all he needed to know. Merlin's knees went weak against the onslaught. It wasn't anything like their first kiss. This one was hard and demanding. Arthur's tongue invaded his mouth and took him completely over. He felt Arthur's heat pour into him like molten lava. He could only hang on and just ride it out because he couldn't keep up with the urgency in Arthur's actions. He tried to pull away and gasp for breath but Arthur only let him have a few seconds of it before kissing him again.

“Merlin you have no idea how much I want you.” Arthur groaned when he came to his senses and realized they were in a very public place.

“Um, think I have some clue.” Merlin chuckled nervously as he shifted slightly and made it clear he could feel a very stiff part of Arthur.

“Save it for tonight after the opening ceremonies of the festival?” Arthur kissed Merlin's neck and nibbled on his ear hardly believing he had access to Merlin's body. He just wanted to continue to explore it, map it with his tongue … and find all the sensitive places he could exploit.

“Tonight.” Merlin promised softly.

Arthur sniffed his hair and ran his fingers up and down Merlin's chest.. “Tonight.” He nodded. He kissed Merlin one more time and reluctantly pulled away. He moved off and down the corridor in a happy, euphoric daze for a little while until his senses came crashing down and he realized.

He was supposed to propose during Opening Ceremonies

_Tonight would never happen._

He gazed back at the armory and listened to Merlin humming happily while he polished armor.

God. What was he going to do now? Arthur ran his hand through his hair. If he didn't propose his father would be livid and likely hurt Merlin. Maybe even throw him in the dungeons. It was hard to believe but he was even more screwed now than he was before because Merlin had been willing to give himself to Arthur. He'd chosen Arthur when he had a choice. He wanted to bang his head against the wall.

***

Gwen and Merlin were sitting together while watching all the guests and performers later that evening when the sun went down. “Did Arthur talk to you?” Gwen nudged her friend with a grin. “You've a happy smile like you can't stop grinning.”

They both were dressed rather well for the event. Merlin's people were there and his mother was not too far away enjoying the spectacle with a wide grin. Morgana was standing with Uther and Arthur looking murderous even with a smile plastered on her face. Uther seemed impassive and Arthur had snuck a few glance his way and smiled but he was busy doing Princely things and Merlin didn't mind just watching him.

“I am happy.” Merlin grinned widely at her. “And he did talk to me.” Kind of.

“So you know what's going to happen tonight...” Gwen looked curious at Merlin, unsure how he could be so calm.

Merlin flushed, “How...do you know?”

“I… well I talked to Arthur earlier today. You're okay with it?” Gwen looked curious at her friend, she seemed more than a little worried.

“I am. What do you mean all the servants know? I thought I told him I wanted to keep us a secret?” Merlin was utterly confused once he realized what Gwen had said. He looked over at Arthur who was talking with the Elders of Ealdor. Hunith was there with them and she beamed over at her son.

“He didn’t tell you.” Gwen exhaled, “Oh Arthur, you idiot.” She clutched Merlin’s arm. “Merlin, come with me, maybe if you escape now…”

Merlin stood up as she did, “Why, what’s going on Gwen? I can’t leave. My mother’s here.”

As they looked around it was fairly obvious that there were guards watching Merlin. And it didn’t matter because Uther called out over the crowd. “Merlin of Ealdor? Come forward.”

Merlin looked helplessly at Gwen who squeezed his arm. “Be strong. I can only tell you this. He tried to stop it, don’t be too hard on him.”

Stop what? Merlin’s stomach churned as he looked over at Gaius who was standing next to his mother. Gaius looked just as concerned as he did. He shuffled forward and came into view. He tried desperately not too look like he was being sent to get his head cut off but failed miserably. He looked at Uther and pulled all of his courage together to give the King a bow. All eyes were upon him and he felt a little bit like everyone was trying to get a good look at him. Maybe to remember him after his head rolled on the ground. “Sire.” He snuck a glance at Arthur who looked like a man about to be sentenced as well. He gave the Prince a small encouraging smile as if to say it would be alright. Whatever was about to happen, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Arthur.

“Lady Hunith.” Uther looked towards Merlin’s mother.

 _Lady?_ Merlin blinked.

Hunith approached the King and curtsied. “Majesty.” She breathed with starry eyes. She gazed at her son with a pleased smile. Gaius was stone faced and impassive as he watched Uther.

“As you know.” Uther looked at Hunith. “My son has something to ask you.”

And apparently Hunith knew more than he did. Merlin looked from Arthur to Hunith to Morgana who looked like she wanted to murder Arthur.

Arthur stole a glance at the confusion in Merlin’s eyes. He squared his shoulders and stepped forward. He had no choice, his father would not allow him to stop. “Lady Hunith.” He spoke clearly and as loudly as he possibly could so there was no misinterpretation of his intentions. “As you know the King has offered to annex Ealdor and as such requested a boon in return for dealing with King Lot will take a great toll on Camelot’s resources.” Arthur’s kept his voice steady but he really wanted to crawl into a box somewhere and just hide. He couldn’t look at Merlin, not yet.

Hunith smiled like Arthur was sunlight shining down upon her. She dared not interrupt.

Arthur now looked at Merlin and there was something unreadable in his eyes. “It is Merlin I ask you for, and truly Merlin who holds and knows my heart." He bravely smiled at his stunned manservant. “Merlin, if your mother agrees, will you be my Consort?” He went down on one knee and lifted up a hand for all of Camelot and Ealdor to see. In his hand there was an intricate small leather bracelet with tiny little leaves entwined around eight perfect pearls.

There was silence in the courtyard.

All eyes were on Merlin now who was rooted to the spot. He was white as sheet when he stared at Arthur and he couldn’t get any words out. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Morgana gave him a look of pity and Uther looked like he was hoping that Merlin would refuse so he could kill him. He pulled back a hand and when he did Gaius stepped over to him. He took Merlin by the arm he had pulled back. “He agrees, he’s just overwhelmed, poor boy.” Gaius told Uther and Arthur. He hissed in Merlin’s ear. “You can’t refuse. Uther will likely kill you and your mother.”

Overwhelmed. Merlin was speechless!

He tried to think back to Gwen’s words. Arthur tried to stop it. He looked at Arthur who was giving him a tight lipped expression that made his heart ache. Gaius was right.

“Of course he does.” Hunith grinned and clapped her hands. “Of course I know that you love him and I’m happy to give him to you, Prince Arthur.”

“Merlin?” Arthur swallowed, still on his knee.

Merlin stepped forward and reached out to take the outstretched hand. His fingers were ice-cold and they dug into Arthur’s palm as he pulled him to his feet. He didn’t look at Arthur but turned to look at Uther with an emotionless expression. “I’m happy to be chosen as Consort to your son, your majesty. I look forward to the day when Ealdor becomes part of Camelot.” He finally found his voice. Every muscle was tense and as soon as he could he let go of Arthur’s hand. Hunith hugged both of them tightly and cried a little. Arthur tied the bracelet on Merlin’s wrist.

“It will be done. I Uther Pendragon declare that Merlin of Ealdor will be made the Consort of Arthur Pendragon in five weeks hence. There shall be a ceremony great Kings will attend for it will be Merlin.” He looked daggers at Merlin. “Who will have the ultimate decision in Camelot’s future Queen. On the day that you become Consort, you and your mother shall be nobility in the eyes of our court subject to all privileges as such.”

Huge cheers rose up through the crowd and Merlin could only stand there. He felt like his entire life had just turned pear shaped.

“Merlin, I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered. “I tried to talk him out of it.”

“It’s alright Arthur, it’s not your fault.” Merlin said tightly.

Oh but it was entirely his fault. Arthur looked away, ashamed. He could only hope that Merlin would never find out what he’d done. He was on shaky ground because he didn’t know the whole story. He was resolved to take the next five weeks and make this right somehow. He’d won Merlin but somehow… He looked at the frozen expression in Merlin’s eyes. He’d lost him. He would put the light back into Merlin’s eyes if it was the last thing he did.

Uther looked a cross between smug and annoyed. He’d half-hoped Merlin would refuse but he sincerely believed what he’d determined earlier. If Merlin had refused Arthur and news of this got out they would be a laughing stock.

Merlin didn’t know how he got through the rest of that night. He was coasting on barely concealed anger and he didn’t trust himself to initiate any conversation. When it was finally time to retire he looked at Arthur. “I’m sure you can get ready for bed on your own tonight.” Merlin said.

“Of course, Merlin.” Arthur looked down at the ground.

“I’m going to look for a way to get us out of this.” Merlin said again. “Let’s talk to Geoffrey in a couple of days.

“Merlin, it’s impossible. It’s done.”

“I refuse to believe that.” Merlin shook his head. “And if you were any sort of Prince you would too. You can’t possibly want to be shackled to me the rest of your life. I mean.” He flushed. “I mean like that. I would have stayed with you until the day I died anyway but not like this, Arthur. Please tell me you want to help us get out of this.”

Arthur began to see the top of another hole because if he said yes that would be yet another lie. What did that matter now, he had time to make Merlin want it too. Time to make Merlin love him. “I do.” He nodded. “We’ll find a way.”

“Good night, Arthur.” Merlin turned and walked away from him.

Arthur watched him leave with an aching heart. Leon approached him out of the shadows.

Leon at least didn’t say _I told you so_ and put an arm around Arthur’s shoulders. “Drink?”

“Several.” Arthur nodded.

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin won't accept the truth in Gaius' words.

Merlin paced in his room. Gwen had told him Arthur had tried to stop everything from happening and he was obviously doing what his father had forced him to do. Arthur couldn’t want this. He stared down at the bracelet on his wrist. It felt like a manacle as beautiful as it was. He’d never worn anything of such fine quality and it made him cringe. He took it off and threw it on the bed. Outside he could still hear people enjoying the festival into the wee hours of the night. Once he’d done that he rubbed his wrist where the offending article had touched it and the skin felt raw.

He didn’t know how he could face anyone again. Maybe he could run away? He found his satchel and began to stuff things into it. All the while he kept a guarded eye on the bracelet as if it was going to jump up and bite him. The dragons words kept pounding in his head, “I don’t care, damn you!” Merlin practically shouted at thin air. This was absolutely the last thing he wanted or meant when he told Arthur that he could have him. Tonight would have been their very first night together! He would have known what it felt like to have Arthur’s lips on his skin, to give himself willingly to the man he would … could… he sighed and threw the bag down again. How could he do what he needed to do and be … bound to Arthur in such a way? As his … his… Merlin shuddered. Eyes would be on him, watching him. He’d never have any freedom. He wouldn’t be able to help people as he had been.

“What about what I want?” Merlin asked the flickering candles in his room. “I was fine if all he wanted was a few nights to get me out of his system. Then we could go back to being Master and Servant and everything would be fine. I was fine with that.” He glared at the bracelet. “I don’t want to be Arthur’s Consort. I don’t want to choose his future wife. I just want to protect him... ”

Gaius was knocking on his door. “Merlin?”

Merlin growled. “Go away. I’m talking to myself.”

“You’d best let me in, Merlin.” Gaius said gently.

Merlin sighed and opened the door. Gaius took a look at the fact that he was dressed in his traveling clothes and his pack was stuffed full.

“You can’t be serious?”

“No.” Merlin turned away. “I’m really not leaving.” He shrugged out of his jacket and sat down heavily. “This is insane, Gaius.”

“I realize why you think it must be, my boy.” Gaius laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was unsure exactly what was going on and Uther had refused to talk about it.

“He doesn’t love me, he just wants my body.” Merlin shrugged. “I was prepared to give it to him, Gaius. Why did he have to propose?”

“You know the laws of Camelot, Merlin. Servants have a great deal of protection here when it comes to that. Uther would never allow his son to bed a servant. If you had done so in secret and were discovered it might have been worse for you both. Arthur’s reputation would have been utterly destroyed. The Consort law was written so that if a nobleman were to fall for a servant they could bed them and provide a legitimate heir. Somehow, something happened to convince Uther that you wanted to be Arthur’s consort because it has to be freely offered, Merlin. Can you think of anything that you have done that might have led him to think that?” Gaius’ words were calm and cool but he was worried for Merlin’s state of mind. No one knew about the magic.

Merlin started to try and remember the events of the past week. “Uther asked to see me once, something about a ring. He asked me if I had put a ring on Arthur and I said yes because Arthur had lost his ring and I found it.”

Gaius frowned. “Merlin….” He looked extremely troubled as he sat down on the small chair in Merlin’s room. “That was the beginning.”

Merlin stared, “What do you mean?”

“For the Proposal to happen, the intended must put a ring upon the Noble to indicate their consent.” Gaius recited from memory. “I’ll have to find the book but I’m fairly certain that’s what tipped Uther.”

“But it was an accident! I never intended…” Merlin remembered the state of the room, Arthur’s expression, what he’d said. “Arthur wouldn’t….” He brought his hand to his mouth. “No, I refuse to believe that. It’s all a horrible misunderstanding. Did he take it the wrong way? Did I? Oh my god I’m an idiot. I didn’t know what I was doing.” He stared at the bracelet mournfully. “He misunderstood what I wanted. That has to be it. That’s why he tried to stop everything but it was too late. Poor Arthur, that clotpole.” Merlin picked up the bracelet. “He thought that meant I wanted to be his Consort and he couldn’t lie to his father of course and then Uther had to confirm it.”

Gaius pressed his lips together, quite certain that was not it. Merlin had a serious blind spot when it came to Arthur but Arthur was just a man like any other.

Merlin looked thoughtful as he stroked the bracelet between his finger and thumbs. “I would have set him straight if he’d said something before he talked to Uther. He didn’t say anything!”

Gaius shifted uncomfortably. “Merlin, will you listen to me please? I know you think the world of Arthur. But I think it’s possible you’re missing something.”

“What do you mean, Gaius?”

“Is it possible that Arthur did this on purpose because he thought it was the only way to have you and then back-peddled unsuccessfully to stop it from blowing up in his face?” Gaius’ voice was gentle but his expression wasn’t. He knew what Arthur was like as a boy. The boy always got what he wanted one way or the other, no matter who got hurt.

Merlin understood what the old man was saying but the very idea that Arthur could have done something like that… no. No he shook his head furiously. “No. Not Arthur. He wouldn’t do that to me. We’re friends, Gaius. You don’t do that to a friend.” Merlin looked sick to his stomach at the thought of it. “I refuse to believe that. I won’t.” He slipped the bracelet back on his wrist and closed his eyes. “We’ll figure some way out of it. He said he’d help me do that.”

Gaius took a deep breath, “I think you shouldn’t try and you should accept the inevitable, Merlin. In five weeks you are going to become Arthur’s Consort. This is a very dangerous situation to be in. Uther has agreed to annex Ealdor and your mother is under his thumb. Any wrong moves, any hint of magic and he will have a reason to kill you both.”

“I won’t let him.” Merlin shook his head mulishly and Gaius knew THAT look as well as he knew Arthur’s tantrums. “Gaius, I trust Arthur.” He shrugged. “I have to trust Arthur because…” He rubbed again at the bracelet on his wrist. “I can’t do anything else. I’m bound to him even without this. I don’t know how not to believe in him. I can’t run away. It’s my destiny to make him the best King he can be.” He didn’t know how he’d cope if what Gaius was telling him was the truth.

“Oh, Merlin.” Gaius drew him in for a hug. “I understand. You will figure something out, Merlin. I know you will. I think perhaps you should read a bit more about what a Consort is.”

“Thank you, I will.”

***

“Rise and Shine!”

Arthur groaned at the words that tormented his pounding head. He’d spent a long night in the Tavern with Leon getting as drunk as he possibly could to forget as much as possible. Somehow Leon must have managed to drag him back up to his rooms so that Merlin could…

He cracked open one eye.

Merlin was there, grinning at him. He opened the curtains to let sunshine in and Arthur groaned again.

Arthur blinked at himself. Had it all been a dream? God he hoped so. His eyes fell on the bracelet and he inwardly cringed. No dream. It was real. Why was Merlin here waking him up? Acting like a manservant?

“Come on, Arthur, there’s a bath waiting and I’ve got your breakfast.” Merlin chattered. “Out of bed! Don’t make me drag you again.”

“Merlin, you don’t have to do this anymore.” Arthur rose groggily to a sitting position and tried to comprehend that it was already morning and he had to do things like think.

“Stuff it, Arthur.” Merlin told him cheerfully. “Now, out of bed.” He offered his hand and Arthur sort of stared at it.

“You can’t tell your prince to stuff it, _Mer_ lin.”

“No, but given that if we don’t get out of this it’s only fair that I get to insult you whenever I want in the meantime. I read up on what a Consort means, Gaius gave me a book. It means I have power over you.” Merlin responded. After tossing and turning most of the night he’d finally figured out a silver lining in this mess and was going to cling to it for all it was worth. It would was one way he could hold on to their friendship.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and before he could yank him off the bed he pulled Merlin on top of him. “You’re going to have to do better than that.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin squawked in outrage and tried to scramble away. Arthur held him fast.

“You know you can’t win a wrestling match against me.” Arthur whispered in his ear and was pleased to see Merlin flush.

“Let go of me, you clotpole. Your bathwater is getting cold.” Merlin glared at him. “I’m not doing that sort of thing with you until we get this sorted.”

“Not even a hug?”

“No. Let go of me.”

“A kiss?”

“Definitely not, keep your hands to yourself.”

Arthur let his lower lip slide out as he pouted but relented. He didn’t really have a leg to stand on. Merlin was here and smiling at him, joking about the whole situation. He had the bracelet on too. Arthur let go of him and smiled. He slipped out of the bed and stripped down, right in front of Merlin. Merlin gaped at him.

“Well, you said bath.” Arthur wasn’t ashamed of his cock on display, as aroused as it already was from close contact with Merlin.

“Arthur we are going to have a talk about modesty… sometime.” Merlin glared at him, straightened and stalked away to get him a towel. “Get in the bath.”

Arthur laughed after him and was more than happy to slip into the warm water. Everything was going to be fine. Merlin was here. Merlin was taking care of him. Merlin… just dumped a bucket of ice cold water over his head. He sputtered and gaped and gripped the edge of the bath as his body recovered from the shock.

“That’s for the worst proposal ever.” Merlin stated firmly. He could enjoy this. Arthur couldn’t retaliate in any official manner. He didn’t have to fear stocks or a beating on the training field. His new pending status made things a little more equal. He laughed at Arthur’s expression but not for long because Arthur yanked him down by the neckerchief and plunged his head into the bath briefly to get his revenge.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Arthur glared at him.

Merlin sputtered out the soapy water and laughed. He smiled at Arthur and the Prince felt his heart pound again in his chest. He could do this. He could hold on to Merlin’s love.

“Merlin?” Arthur exhaled as Merlin stood up to add a little warm water and let him take his bath in peace.

“Yes?” Merlin met his look.

“You might hear things.” Arthur ventured carefully. “People might treat you differently. But I want you to know something.”

“Go on.” He watched Arthur with a thoughtful expression.

“Merlin if this happens and we can’t stop it…..” Arthur held his eyes. “I’ll be good to you. If anyone hurts you, let me know about.”

“Don’t strain yourself.” Merlin smirked over his shoulder. “By the way, I think you really didn’t read up on what a Consort does, Arthur. You really should, Gaius’ book is illuminating. You do know that I will be the final say in pretty much everything you do socially. It’s me who will tell you who you can marry and that means I’ll control your sex life. It will be me who makes sure you’re socially presentable and you don’t make an ass of yourself when other royals are visiting. You’ll have to listen to ME.” He was quite enjoying himself at the annoyance in Arthur’s eyes. He wandered back to the bed to start to make it with a smug look.

Arthur wasn’t sure whether to be outraged or turned on by the way he said that. There were worst fates, he decided.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets a kiss

Morgana was lying in wait for him, that’s the only explanation. Arthur had been avoiding her for nearly a week now and she had finally cornered him. He was certain she was the spawn of evil. He watched with apprehension as she calmly approached him.

After a ton of research he and Merlin had come to a sort of understanding. They hadn’t been able to find a loophole. Their normal routine had become a little pear shaped but workable. It resulted in a variety of wonderful new expressions that he would see from time to time in Merlin’s eyes. He was addicted to them and longed for the next moment that he’d see one. Leon thought he was daft but those expressions were his salvation. He was hopelessly in love and he would take what he could get even while pretending he was eager to find a way out of their situation. So far they had come up with nothing and Geoffrey hadn’t been too helpful. They’d spent a lot of time going through old texts in the library and getting along with their typical banter. There was the occasional stare and subconscious grope. The sexual tension was driving him a little crazy and he knew Merlin felt it too. Merlin would also watch him practice and be smug because he didn’t have to participate if he didn’t want to and Arthur would deliberately show off and take off his shirt every chance he got.

Arthur had also been taking Hunith around Camelot and was in her good graces. The festival was a smashing success and it was continuing on for the next week. And Merlin, Arthur smiled to himself. Merlin was amazing. Merlin had taken to his new status without so much of a blink of the eye. He handled any retribution from staff with the occasional witty remark and then turned around and helped them with something, thus ensuring that they wanted to help him rather than hinder him. He still refused to move out of his room with Gaius and he wouldn’t wear any of the new clothing. He’d told Arthur that until the day they were forced to undergo the hand-fasting he was going to continue on as before and no amount of arguing could dissuade him. The tension between him and Giaus was clear. Gaius constantly gave him that look. The one that made him well aware that the man knew what he’d done. So Arthur avoided going to the Physician’s Quarters, most of the time.

Geoffrey and his father had recently told him that there was something that had to be addressed. A tournament was going to be held for the Consort’s royal guard and he’d put off telling Merlin about it because he was already mad about the guard that trailed after him.

“Arthur.” Morgana took his arm and practically dug her fingers into it in an effort to keep him there. “Enjoying yourself, I see.” The words were as scathing as they were polite.

“Morgana.” Arthur swallowed and looked at her and just knew that she was about to rain on his happy mood.

“I have heard about this tournament, have you told Merlin?” Morgana said with that expression that made him feel like she was about to gauge his eyes out at any moment.

“Planning to, later…” He said defensively.

“I have no idea why I’m even going to mention this but Gwen made me promise I would.” Morgana looked him up and down in distain. “Merlin doesn’t need a tournament to choose who he would like to be in his royal guard.” The words were surprisingly said with careful concern. “Gwen said you should petition your father to allow Gwaine and Lancelot back in Camelot.”

And there it was. The snake bite within. Gwaine and Lancelot. The two men that he absolutely didn’t want to share Merlin with. He was too familiar with them. It was irritating. Arthur gritted his teeth. “Father won’t allow it.”

“They are his friends, Arthur.” Morgana gave him another look. “Tell father they should be allowed to redeem themselves by participating in the tournament. I believe he’s in a good mood today. Merlin needs his friends. And frankly, I’d like to see a happy smile on Gwen’s lips.”

Arthur sighed. “If I say yes will you let me go?”

“I’ll be checking up on it at dinner. Best go to him now.” Morgana let go. “You don’t deserve him, Arthur. But if there’s nothing to be done about it I’m going to make life better for HIM.”

His good mood dashed, Arthur watched her leave. She had a point. It would be one more way to see another smile on Merlin’s lips, even if he had to have rivals for his affections.

***

When he went to see his father, he was surprised to find Hunith just leaving. Apparently they’d been playing a game of cards and shared some wine. Arthur looked so surprised that Uther just rolled his eyes. “Well she’s the mother of what’s his name.”

“Merlin, father.” Arthur sat down in the chair that Hunith had occupied. “You’re not forcing her to attend you, are you?” He remembered how pissed off Merlin had been at the mere idea of his father and Hunith. He hoped to god nothing like that was going on. The idea of his father being romantic always made his skin crawl.

“No, she came to see me.” Uther shrugged and seemed to be not unhappy by it so it must have been a good visit in spite of his gruff tone. “She’s good at cards and thought I might like the distraction.”

“Father there’s something I’d like to ask you.”

“Something else?” Uther sat back in his chair and looked his son over. “I’ve reports that everything is going well. The people are beginning to accept this thing. That is good.”

“The tournament.”

“Ah yes, the Tournament of the Rose.” Uther grunted. “The Consort’s Guard.”

“I want to open it to anyone.” Arthur watched his father’s expression. “Not just Knights. The Consort’s Guard do not have to be knights, I found that in the library.”

Uther waved a hand, “Continue. I know you want to add something. It’s written all over your face. Out with it.”

“I want you to invite Lancelot and Gwaine back to Camelot to participate in the tournament and redeem themselves.” Arthur said as quickly as possible while he held his father’s gaze.

Uther stared at Arthur for a long time. He had thought that he could stop everything from happening but short of killing Merlin his hands were tied. He had forced Arthur to go on with things. He regretted that he hadn’t let Arthur out of it in the first place but now they now had an obligation to make sure that the Intended Consort was safe and protected. If not, it would make them look weak. He also knew Arthur and Merlin had been trying to find a way out of it. There was no escaping this kind of contract. Once it had begun the only way out was death.

“They are his friends.” Arthur added. “Please father.”

Uther normally would have refused but he’d just had a nice, quiet afternoon and felt rather pleasant for once. Hunith’s company had been surprisingly enjoyable. “Very well.” He nodded.

Arthur stared in surprise, he had been expecting … and kind of hoping … for refusal. “Thank you father! I’ll tell Geoffrey to write a notice. I’ll go tell Merlin now.” He jumped to his feet without waiting for dismissal and hurried out of the room before his father could change his mind.

He couldn’t move fast enough through the castle looking for Merlin. Eventually he found Merlin doing laundry. “What are you….” He narrowly avoided getting splashed with soap while one of his shirts was dunked inside.

“Arthur!” Merlin jumped. “What are you doing down here?” They didn’t normally see each other much during the day. He took a step back defensively as Arthur crowded his space. They also don’t do … that. There were rules! “Hey… back off.” He put his hands up against his chest and almost had to shove.

Arthur backed off. In his excitement he’d forgotten about that rule. Merlin didn’t want any sudden bodily contact between them. “So there’s going to be a tournament for your royal guard and father said the banishment is lifted on Gwaine and Lancelot and they can participate.” He spoke the words as fast as he possibly could.

“H-huh… slow down.” Merlin stared in astonishment. “Royal Guard?” He looked annoyed by that. The blow was softened as his next words sunk in. “Lancelot … AND Gwaine!” His eyes shone. It was as if Arthur had just handed him the sun and stars and any other inhibitions he had were just tossed out the window. “Oh Arthur!” He could care less about rules in that moment and flung himself into the Prince’s arm. With a cry of “Arthur, Arthur thank you!” he hugged him tightly. He was wet from doing laundry but Arthur did not care in the slightest.

Elated, Arthur circled his arms around Merlin and buried his head against his neck. He wanted badly to kiss him and never felt happier in his life. He wanted to confess everything right then and there. He wanted to tell Merlin how much he was in love and beg his forgiveness. He wanted to somehow make Merlin understand that he’d only done it because he was desperate and stupid and he was so, so sorry. Then he felt Merlin’s hands run down his back and to hell with sorry. He lifted his head and searched Merlin’s eyes. It seemed like an invitation, but he had to be sure. “Can I kiss you? Properly?”

“I’d say you’ve earned _a_ kiss for that.” Merlin’s eyes twinkled and before he could say anything else Arthur attacked his lips and Merlin could only surrender. He had been longing to kiss Merlin properly ever since that fateful night and finally… Merlin’s lips were letting him in. His body sang. He felt Merlin shiver and clutch him. He sucked and licked and felt himself grow impossibly hard just from a kiss alone. They were _not_ in a private location. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that and didn’t care. Merlin was his and Merlin pressed against him. Arthur was drunk on Merlin’s lips, he wanted to lose himself completely within them. He wanted to taste every contour, study and memorize every part of those sweet bow lips. When they finally had to pause for breath, Merlin chuckled deep in his throat because he could feel Arthur’s reaction. Arthur shifted because he was dying to know and gave a crow of triumph when he felt that he wasn’t the only one hard and needy. When he went in for another kiss Merlin put his finger on Arthur’s lips. “Arthur, we’re in the bloody laundry room, and I said _one_ kiss.”

Arthur gave him a sorrowful expression and Merlin just laughed.

“If you hadn’t proposed to me, we wouldn’t be in this mess. It’s your own fault, really.” Merlin reminded the Prince. “Man up and take your lumps. I would really prefer we not be caught making out in the laundry room. Future Consort or not. But truly…” He beamed at Arthur. “Thank you. I can’t wait to see them.”

Arthur had to drag himself off of Merlin. It took every ounce of willpower he had. He had one taste, just one and he knew that he’d never experience that with anyone else. “I just want you to be happy, Merlin.”

Merlin rubbed his chest gently. “I am, Arthur. Now let me get back to work.” He turned away and started to continue what he was doing and left Arthur with nothing to do except leave him be. And for Merlin the sensations that collided in his body were putting his whole world off balance. He should never have said yes to that kiss but he was so happy he didn’t think. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Arthur’s retreating form. He was beginning to accept that becoming Arthur’s Consort was inevitable. At least… at least they were compatible. It wouldn’t be that bad if that kiss was anything to go by. He willed his body to behave. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Lancelot would win the tournament and since he already knew about his magic he wouldn’t mind the man in his guard.

***

Gwen smiled at Morgana, “Did it work?”

“Yes.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “We need those two here. If Merlin is going to listen to anyone it will be Lancelot. I spoke with Gaius and he’s utterly blind when it comes to Arthur.” She shrugged. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do.”

“Then we will just have to be his friends, Gwen.” Morgana stated firmly. “What we can do is focus on Merlin’s happiness. Now, did you talk with the seamstress about those outfits Arthur ordered?”

“I did. All very…. dull.” Gwen chuckled. “I don’t think Arthur wants him to stand out.”

“And the result?”  
  
“I think you will be pleased at the alterations.”

“Excellent.” Morgana clapped her hands. “Merlin will need us because eventually he’ll learn the truth and we’ll have to help put things back together again.”

“I hope so, Morgana. I’m very worried about him.” Gwen fretted. She was mainly concerned about his magic. Being thrust into such a position was not going to go well for him, she just really hoped he could handle it. Having Lancelot nearby Merlin made her feel better though because Lancelot knew and he could help shield Merlin. Gwaine and Lancelot were people Merlin trusted and they would protect him with their lives. She had no doubt about it.

When she and Morgana were done with Merlin, Arthur would regret putting him in the spotlight. Merlin was one of the most beautiful men she’d ever seen and when that was put on display he would break every heart in the Kingdom. She had been half in love with him herself at one point, but there was Lancelot and her heart was giddy at the idea of his return. Did Arthur realize how beautiful Merlin was? She was fairly certain that was the whole reason for this nonsense. Perhaps he was afraid someone would snatch him away. That certainly was possible and very much like Arthur to dive into something headstrong without thinking. He didn’t like people taking away his toys. He may have been afraid someone might have acted.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slight delay but >:) any hoo.  
> Arthur's Rival Shows Up.:)  
> Enter .. Gwaine

The next several days were uneventful and Merlin was on pins and needles waiting for either Gwaine or Lancelot to show up. After that first kiss things were more than awkward between them. Merlin would catch Arthur staring at him when he was pretending not to whenever he was doing chores in his room. Fortunately, Arthur had been treating him well and they had begun to eat together in his room most of the time because he had made a valiant effort to live within Merlin’s rules. They were getting along and that’s really all that mattered as far as he was concerned.

Unfortunately, he was bored. Really bored. Merlin felt himself hoping for someone to cause trouble in the palace so that they could head out and blow off steam out in the countryside but things had been fairly quiet. Gwen and Morgana had asked for his time the next afternoon and he really wanted to get out of it. He was a little worried about what they were up to.

Arthur watched Merlin from the head of the table. Merlin was seated at his right sort of pushing food around in the plate. “What is it, Merlin?”

“Any chance we can go on a hunt tomorrow?” Merlin looked up with a big, fake, hopeful smile.

Arthur squinted at him. “You hate hunting.” He threw his napkin down on the table.

Merlin looked at him warily. “I’m just bored, that’s all. You haven’t given me as much to do lately and Gaius is treating me like I’m a delicate flower.”

“Are you asking for more work?” Arthur frowned.

“NO!” Merlin said a little too forcefully which made Arthur laugh. “Shut up. I want to get out of here, that’s all.”

“Has someone been bothering you?”

Merlin eyed Arthur. “Present company excluded?”

Arthur glared at him. “I thought we were done with that, Merlin. We agreed to make the best of this situation. It’s going to happen whether or not we want it to.”

“Hey, I’m allowed to tell you what’s on my mind now.” Merlin snorted. “And you have to live with _that._ ”

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur’s glare turned annoyed.

“Okay, Okay. I want to avoid spending the afternoon with Gwen and Morgana. I know they are up to something and I don’t feel like being manhandled by girls.” Merlin finally admitted as he held up his hands in surrender. “Can we please go on a hunting trip so I can tell them I’ve got to be with you?”

“Maybe I don’t want to go hunting.” Arthur shrugged. His temper was ebbing a little. The last couple of days had been torture and he was not getting used to being on an equal footing with Merlin. Nights were especially difficult as he kept thinking about that kiss. Their first real kiss. Merlin had been warm and enthusiastic and he wanted more of it. Unfortunately if he tried anything it would just make things worse. He had to hold on to his sanity because he owed Merlin at least that much.

Merlin gave him a short laugh, “You love hunting. C’mon Arthur….” He wheedled. “Don’t put me at their mercy.” He reached over and carefully laid a hand on Arthur’s arm. He gave it a friendly jostle.

Arthur grinned suddenly, he could ask… no. That was wrong. He could NOT do that ….. Oh he wanted another taste of Merlin’s lips badly enough that he was even considering it. What he wasn’t prepared for was Merlin figuring out exactly what he wanted.

The look must have registered in Merlin’s eyes because quite suddenly he licked his lips. “Oh I get it.” He huffed and his cheeks flushed a little. “You want me to convince you to agree, don’t you?” He stood up, accepting the challenge. “Well then, if that’s the way it’s going to be.” Deep down he sort of wanted to see just how much he could control Arthur without actually letting … um. Hm.

Merlin looked a bit greenish as he squared his shoulders and studied Arthur. He pulled off his neckerchief and set it down on the table, then slowly removed his jacket. Arthur watched him all the while and had some wine. That was it though, he was not removing his shirt. He glared at Arthur and stood up. “Not enough?” His gaze slid over towards the bed, and there was no way that was happening, not tonight. He’d have to tame the Prince some other way.

He watched Arthur swallow the wine and was resolved to win this…challenge. There was something predatory in the Prince’s gaze and it made his stomach twist in knots. He approached Arthur and laid one hand on his left shoulder. With a tentative smile that he hoped didn’t make him look like an idiot he rubbed a little circle at the base of Arthur’s collarbone and was delighted to hear soft gasp escape from his lips. He stood behind Arthur’s chair and his other hand mirrored the first. Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes. He slid his fingers down Arthur’s chest and up again. “Please, Arthur?” Merlin whispered against his ear as he worked one hand up his neck and his fingers played against his hair and caressed one ear. “Can we please go hunting tomorrow?”

Arthur opened his eyes. He was finding it incredibly difficult to breathe. Merlin was too close and his hands. Oh Gods, his fingers. “I…” Merlin’s throat was just there and his skin so soft and white. All he’d have to do is lean forward, just take what was already his it is all he can do to reign himself in. His eyes smoldered as Merlin turned and shifted himself so they were now looking at each other.

“See that bed.” Arthur indicated at his lovely, lonely looking mattress. “When we are safely hand-fasted I’m going to do such things to your body, _Mer_ lin. Such _things_.”

Merlin gulped, and was fairly certain Arthur would make good on this threat. “So…” he continued to play with the Prince’s ear. “Hunting tomorrow?”

“YEs.” Arthur’s voice was an octave higher. “Merlin if you don’t stop doing that, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Merlin pulled his hand away even though he realized he had actually… liked doing that. He leaned forward and shyly kissed Arthur’s cheek, he was a little overheated himself. “Thank you. Why don’t I clear things up, then?” He couldn’t believe he was looking forward to hunting of all things.

“Just don’t scare the animals.” Arthur grunted gruffly. It was a little scary just how much he would have agreed to anything Merlin wanted just then.

***

“Merlin!” Gwen stared at him later that evening. “You hate hunting, just tell him you don’t want to go.”

Merlin felt a little bad lying to Gwen but he really didn’t want to deal with whatever it was they had planned.

“Morgana will be very disappointed.” Gwen prodded him.

“Arthur feels cooped up and frankly I could use a night out of here.” Merlin evaded.

“Well we’ll just have to do it when you get back.” Gwen folded her arms.

“Do…what?” Merlin groaned as he thought he’d successfully gotten out of whatever it was they were planning.

“Some of your new clothes are here and want to make sure they fit properly.” Gwen gave him a happy grin.

“Oh those.” Merlin didn’t look entirely happy at the idea of new clothing. “Um… Just put them in my room. I don’t really care what they look like.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin!” Gwen told him with a stern look. “You can’t walk go to the ceremony in those clothes and looking like.” She lifted her hand up and down.

“What’s wrong with how I look?” Merlin wanted to know, he’d never had any complaints before. _Girls_. What did they know?

“You’re a bit scruffy Merlin, you need style.” Gwen cajoled. She and Morgana both knew what needed to happen before all the visiting Kings and their Progeny arrived for the ceremony. Merlin absolutely had to be at his best if he was going to hold his own against the way society could be.

“I could just magic style, you know.” Merlin reminded her in a hushed tone.

“Don’t be an idiot, Merlin!” Gwen smacked his shoulder. She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if anyone ever found out that Merlin had magic. It would be a disaster. It would be one way to break the contract, however. “You know.” She swallowed, “That would get you out of it, actually.”

Merlin leaned back against the wall and looked rather far away for a long moment. “Gwen, I…” He shifted his weight and looked back at her. “I don’t know that I want to be let out of it anymore.”

“Merlin…” Gwen looked at him carefully. “Do you actually..” She searched his eyes. “You actually care for him?”

“It’s worse than that.” Merlin bit his lip. “I think I love him, Gwen. I think I’ve been in love with him for a long time and I just never thought about it like that.” He looked a little lost and confused as he spoke and she couldn’t help it and gave him a hug.

Gwen thought of a lot of nasty things she wanted to tell Arthur right then and there. He’d done this. He’d put Merlin in an impossible position out of sheer possessive idiocy and now Merlin believed himself in love. What was worse, he was upset at himself for being in love. “Oh, Merlin.” She sighed. “Let me and Morgana work on you when, okay? It’ll be fun. We’ll do it when you get back.” She put finger up to stop his objection. “You don’t have a choice Merlin. You know how Morgana is.”

“Fine.” Merlin sighed, accepting the inevitable. “When we get back.”

Maybe he _should_ run away.

***

Merlin was more than happy to get away, just the two of them. Arthur had refused extra guards as they had done this many times in the past and now was no different. No amount of protesting from his father would dissuade him. They were going to do this and finally Camelot was behind them for a little while.

Merlin felt happier than he had been in a while. He liked being outside but didn’t particularly like hunting what mattered is that all of the eyes weren’t on him anymore. All he had to deal with was Arthur and the new found realization of his true feelings. He hadn’t been lying to Gwen, he was becoming okay with the whole thing. He snuck a glance at Arthur and admired how the sun shone in his hair. He’d always liked that. When had his feelings turned into something deeper? He had no idea. In order to get his mind thinking about something else he started chattering.

It was nervous chatter, really, he just didn’t want his mind going there because if he went there…

“So, Hunith was telling me about how Uther actually laughed. I think they’re getting along. She did assure me that nothing at all would happen between them, she doesn’t like him that much. The cook has started asking me about menus, Arthur and I just haven’t got any idea what to tell her. I mean, I like food, good food. What the heck does a feast need a menu for? It’s crazy. Gaius is still only communicating in one word sentences and I don’t think he has come to terms with it all yet. Arthur, do I have to share your rooms or will I get my own rooms? I’d rather have my own rooms actually.” Merlin didn’t really know what he was talking about when he continued talking. It was all random nonsense anyway and didn’t require much commentary on Arthur’s part.

As for Arthur he was perfectly happy listening to what he’d previously considered Merlin’s ‘prattle’. Now it was a sound that he could only describe as soothing. He smiled every now and then and choked back a laugh at the idea of Hunith and Uther. That would never happen in a million years. It would take a very serious love potion. The Merlin told him a funny story and he laughed heartily. That’s why he always brought Merlin with him, Merlin made him feel light hearted and he could abandon the yoke of Camelot out here.

Out here, they had always been equals. Man versus nature or something like that.

Eventually they set up camp and there was hunting or something like it. Merlin did his best not to scare away the animals which impressed him and they actually managed to do alright. He put another piece of wood on the fire as it was starting to get dark out. Merlin laid out the bedrolls and put away the bowls. He was beautiful in any light but out in the woods Arthur compared him to the fey. He was angelic with high cheekbones, soft creamy skin and the hair. His dark, thick ebony locks that sort of looked out of place with the rest of his appearance. His ears, his long beautiful neck. Arthur could watch him for hours and never get bored with how the firelight played in the contours of his skin.

He sat down next to Arthur eventually and leaned back on his elbows. “It’s going to be a nice night.” Merlin looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

If there was ever a time that he was going to confess everything, now would be it. They’d just spent a wonderful day together and it was almost like before, it had felt so good and deep inside he knew. He knew if things were ever going to go well for them he had to say something and say it now. He had to face the music. Arthur wanted desperately to get that over with. He yearned to explain himself because the more and more time he let go by the worse he felt. “I need to tell you something, Merlin.” Arthur drew upon every shred of his courage.

“Me too, Arthur.” Merlin grinned at him a little shyly. He played with some grass in the ground and smiled at Arthur.

“Promise you won’t hate me.” Arthur couldn’t bear it if he lost Merlin. He just couldn’t. He swallowed. “Maybe you should go first.” That would give him more time to figure out what he was going to say.

“I could never hate you, Arthur.” Merlin gave him a bright smile, which of course just made Arthur feel worse. “Alright.” Merlin sat up and rested one arm on a knee, the other leg sort of bent inward. “Arthur, I’ve been thinking about it a while now.” He adjusted his neckerchief. “I don’t know… I don’t know how to say this.” He looked away and looked back. “I think that I love you, I know you don’t love me but that’s okay. I mean, we’re stuck with each other now and …” He was silenced because Arthur had come right over and was kissing him. “Mmmf… Arthur!”

The kiss was quite a thorough one compared to their first one in the laundry room. Arthur’s hands were everywhere that Merlin would let him touch and when they were finally pressed against one another, yet still fully clothed, Arthur broke the kiss and smiled. “Merlin, you ridiculous man, I love you too, you idiot.”

“Was that what you were going to tell me?” Merlin’s eyes sparkled as he caressed Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur forced the fear away and his stomach churned with anxiety. No he couldn’t, he couldn’t say anything now. It would ruin everything. He’d just got what he wanted, he had Merlin’s love and he would never let it go. He’d take that secret to the grave and stop anyone from turning Merlin against him. “Yes.” He lied, “Yes it was. I can’t begin to tell you how much.”

Arthur held on tightly while Merlin pulled him into his arms and stroked his hair. “Don’t ever leave me.” He pleaded, wishing with all his heart that the lie would never come back to haunt him. If he ever saw Merlin look at him with anything other than love, it would kill him.

“You’re stuck with me, Arthur. Remember?” Merlin patted him gently. “I’m not going to leave you.”

Eventually they both fell asleep by the campfire, Arthur secure in Merlin’s arms.  


***

On the way back to Camelot Merlin couldn’t stop grinning. Arthur was gruff and slightly unromantic but there was true affection in his eyes and they stumbled about a bit at first but eventually got on their way without too much wasted time on the occasional grope and searing kiss.

Merlin rubbed his lip, it was swollen and red but he didn’t mind. It was a wonderful morning and he wanted to shout his happiness to the world.

_I’m in love. He loves me back and the world will know._

Nothing could stop them now. They would build Albion together. Their love would build a better Camelot. He was certain of it.

A voice knocked him out of his reverie. “Merlin!” A cheerful call came from up the road. Gwaine clicked his horse to join them. Arthur scoffed, Gwaine as usual had terrible timing. “I hear there’s going to be a tournament.” Gwaine looked at Arthur curiously. “Are you really tying the knot with the Princess?” He was as loud and obnoxious as usual and overly friendly with Merlin.

Merlin snickered and laughed out loud. Only Gwaine could get away with that. “Yes.” He smiled at his friend, eyes shining.

“Huh. I bet Uther is having kittens.” Gwaine chortled. “So I’m unbanished? Fantastic. There was a pretty girl here, what’s her name? Gwen? I’ll have to reintroduce myself.”

Arthur snorted. “Welcome back, Gwaine.” He said with as friendly a smile as he could muster. “The winner of the tournament will be the Captain of Merlin’s Royal Guard, and the Captain will pick the rest of them. They are called The Rose Guard.”

“Sounds like fun.” Gwaine was full of his usual boisterous ways. Arthur was going to have to keep an eye on him.

“Did you run into Lancelot?” Merlin cast a glance up the road as though expecting Lancelot to show up on some magical white steed.

Arthur sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long day.  
  
***

Gaius and Gwaine had a drink. The old man usually didn’t partake in liquor but.

“So that’s what’s going on.” Gwaine exhaled. “I’m going to kill him!”

“No you are not. Sit down.” Gaius forced the hotheaded man back down. “You are going to stick close to Merlin.”

“I can do that.” Gwaine gave a sort of manic grin.

“Good man.” Gaius patted his hand and gave the rest of the bottle to him.  
“Not word to Merlin.” Gaius put a finger to his lips.

“Of course not.” Gwaine scoffed and started to drink.

He was going to win this tournament if it was the last thing he did if just to have the leverage to put Arthur in his place. How dare he do that to Merlin!!!

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-over medieval style
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments they keep me going. I will answer comments tomorrow too tired now.:):)  
> xoxo

Merlin was probably in the best mood he had been in a long time. Gwaine had stayed in his room as he usually did when he visited Camelot and he’d slept on the floor. He was a bit apprehensive because he would have to deal with Morgana and Gwen later that day as they wanted to whatever it was they wanted to do with him. Arthur was going to be practicing today and he had to collect his armor. On the way up to Arthur’s chambers he had the misfortune of nearly running into Uther.

Uther stared at him red faced and would normally have called him a cretin and made him spend the day in the stocks. Instead he simply fixed Merlin with a look. “You need to be less clumsy.” The King declared gruffly which was a very different reprimand that he’d received the last time it had happened.

“I’m sorry, sire.” Merlin bowed awkwardly.

When Merlin straightened Uther was looking at him right in the eye. “Merlin.” Uther said his name very carefully. “If you do anything that makes my son look like a fool, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?”

Merlin swallowed, “Crystal, Sire. I …”

Uther swept away down the hall and ignored him.

Merlin hurried to Arthur’s chamber to help him get into his armor. He spied Gwaine waiting just outside.

“Merlin.” Gwaine grinned. “Looks like I’ll be training again today too.”

“I’m glad.” Merlin beamed at him, “But I won’t be down until later, I have to meet up with Morgana and Gwen after I put Arthur in his armor.”

“He can’t put on his own armor?” Gwaine smirked but didn’t stand in his way when Merlin walked in into Arthur’s chambers.

Arthur was finishing off breakfast when he heard Merlin’s cheerful voice. He smiled immediately but his face quickly fell when he noticed Gwaine lurking outside.

Gwaine poked his head in to see Arthur’s chambers and whistled. “So this is how royalty does it. Nice, you going to finish those?” He indicated a stack of griddle cakes.

“Be my guest.” Arthur gritted his teeth. Merlin set the armor down and started to make his bed while Gwaine sprawled on one of his chairs and popped a cake into his mouth and Arthur didn’t like the way his eyes slid to Merlin whenever he bent over and smoothed out the bedcovers.

“Why is Merlin still playing the role of manservant if you’re engaged?” Gwaine wanted to know. He took one of Arthur’s mugs and filled it with the pitcher of juice to wash down the cakes.

“Oh that’s easy, Arthur scares most of the staff.” Merlin snickered, he was kidding but the expression on Arthur’s face was worth the jest.

“He won’t be doing it forever.” Arthur muttered, “I’m just used to him.” He stood up and pushed away from the table, leaving the rest of the food for Gwaine. He’d actually been done several minutes before. He washed up and looked back at Merlin who was throwing laundry into the basket. He’d started throwing things on the floor because he rather liked it when Merlin bent over. Now that ass was his and not even Gwaine was going to get in his way even as the impudent man seemed hell bent on staying while Merlin started putting on his armor.

“What do you mean you won’t be watching?” Arthur tried not to glare at Gwaine.

“I’ll come down after they’re done. You practice for hours, I bet you’ll still be down there. Now stop pouting, and stand properly so I can get this tight.”

Gwaine rather enjoyed watching Merlin put on Armor that he could easily do himself.

“There.” Merlin dusted Arthur off. “Now you’re a Prince.”

“I’m always a Prince, Merlin.” Arthur eyed Gwaine, was he going to leave or sit there all day. If that was what he was going to do, Arthur would be certain to show him just exactly where the chips laid. Less gruffly he smiled warmly at Merlin who was all too easily caught by the gleam in his eyes. “I’ll see you later, then.” He took advantage of the momentary heartbeat when Merlin had stopped moving and kissed him. On the lips, in a decidedly unchaste manner, right in front of Gwaine.

Gwaine hid a grin rather than a scowl. So that’s how this was going to go. Well, it was best to set all the rules down right away.

Merlin was caught by surprise but the sweet, not quite chaste kiss and murmured, “Prat” as he ducked away from Arthur and collected the remains of breakfast. “You two go wave sticks at each other. I’ll see you later.”

Gwaine stood up, winked at Arthur and sauntered out.

Infuriating bastard, Arthur thought to himself he was going to enjoy whacking the snot out of him on the field today.

Merlin exited Arthur’s chamber and rubbed his temples.

It was going to be a long day.

***

Merlin was terrified. He stared at the door to Morgana’s chambers and swallowed for the fifth time. For the next few hours he would be at their mercy. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Well. He didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter he was already late. He knocked tentatively and Gwen opened the door with a large smile. “Merlin!” She hugged him and drew him into the Chamber of Doom.

Merlin’s eyes were wide as saucers when he saw what was waiting for him. There was a funny looking elderly gentleman with a mop of white curls in a slightly over the top pastel colored outfit. On every available surface there were clothes laid out. And … he stared. Bathwater behind a privacy screen. He sniffed himself. He supposed it had been a few days, but girls? He gazed at Morgana in abject terror. “What… are you going to do to me?”

“We’re going to turn you into a Prince.” Gwen stated firmly.

“Now stop gawking like the country boy you are, strip and get in the bath.” Morgana chortled gleefully. She had a glass of wine and was obviously looking forward to this. “We promise we won’t look.”

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t worry Merlin, we know what we are doing.”

It was useless to protest as he was in enemy territory and he was outnumbered two to one. He wasn’t entirely sure what sex the person with the white hair was either. He laid his jacket down forlornly on the chair and shuffled to the bath.

“I’ll be happy to wash your back, Merlin!” Morgana giggled and he blushed bright red at the thought of it.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Merlin got down to business and started to wash himself carefully.

Morgana peaked behind the privacy divider. “Don’t forget the soap.” She handed him something in a delicate looking bottle as he froze in place.

“You…” Merlin quickly hid his private parts and submerged in the water.

“Sorry Merlin, I couldn’t resist. I’ve always wanted to know what was under that jacket and what’s got Arthur so hot and bothered.” Morgana chortled gleefully. “Just wash. Your hair too. Use the red soap on the right. It’s very good for hair, makes it smooth and fluffy.”

Merlin had no idea what she was talking about and was only happy she was no longer staring at him. He splashed around for a bit nervously and washed as expected. That soap felt very good on his scalp. He sighed actually from the way it made his skin tingle. The luxury of baths wasn’t something he normally had. Eventually he was done, rinsed off and looked for a towel. He gave a sharp gasp of outrage. The towel they provided barely covered him.

“Are you ready, Merlin?” Morgana cajoled.

With a brave huff he stalked out from behind the screen his hips wrapped in a small towel that was less than a foot and a half long. It just –barely- covered him. Gwen blushed, mortified and looked away.

“That’s not the towel I left him!” Gwen gazed at Morgana.

“Nonsense, of course it is.” Morgana scoffed.

She had no problem looking directly at the Sorcerer. He was lean and sharp boned but he had fair skin and only a few scars. He had muscles, toned and subtle but they were there. Pale skin and yet there was tufts of mainly hair in particular places. Morgana decided that Arthur most certainly didn’t deserve this perfect man but they were going to make him over anyway.

“Have a seat.” She waved airily and had a bit more wine.

Merlin sat down, still self-conscious. He had never had this many clothes off with girls around and a deep embarrassed flush was traveling up his neck and the back of his ears were rather pink. Gwen took pity on him and provided him with a larger towel. He was put in front of a mirror while the man tittered.

“Not much to work with.” The hairdresser fussed about. He tched and fiddled with Merlin’s hair. “We’ll have to cleanse his skin. He picked up a jar of something greenish and Merlin looked at it suspiciously.

“Just let him take care of you Merlin, We’re picking out the first of your outfits to try on.”

“God, how many are there.” Merlin looked mystified at the room as the greenish paste was smeared on his face and Gwen picked up one of his hands to get to work on his nails despite his feeble attempt at protesting. Girls were terrifying, he decided.

Later, after the face mask was peeled off he felt strangely refreshed. His hair had been fluffed and slightly trimmed, curling about on his head adorably instead of in a haphazard fashion. He stared at himself and his nails. Gwen had put some cream on his hands and they felt tingly too. All the while Morgana watched as she might a particularly delicious looking fruit. “You’re coming along nicely.” She approved.

“It feels weird.” Merlin shifted uncomfortably. He couldn’t help but occasionally look at himself. It was different. He was not drastically changed but he felt new, refreshed. His skin was radiant. He felt a little foolish, it wasn’t very manly at all.

“Now it’s our turn.” Morgana paid the hairdresser and shooed him away. First the underthings. Merlin looked at them. There were so many to choose from he didn’t know what to pick first. He looked at Gwen for help who selected something easy to take pity on him.

With underthings on he finally felt a little braver. His eyes scanned the clothing on the bed, it was all very well made, very stylish in subtle colors. Some of the jackets had silver filigree on them. He looked at them uncomfortably. “I’ll never be able to get anything done in these.” He moaned.

“That’s the idea. You’re not going to be a manservant soon, Merlin.”

No longer a Manservant. Merlin swallowed and he knew he was sort of clinging to the past. His future was fast approaching and it scared him. He hadn’t been thinking of a lot of things on purpose. One in particular, how much more difficult it was going to be to hide his magic. So eventually he just let them make him try on outfit after outfit like he was some dress-prince doll until he was finally fed up. “Okay, enough… What time is it? I should go down and catch the last of the training.”

Morgana and Gwen glanced at each other with a grin. “We’ll be happy to escort you.” Morgana held out her arm. Merlin kind of looked at her like she was crazy and she probably was. “Call it practice. You need to learn how to escort people without stumbling anyway.” Oh she could not wait to see the look on Arthur’s face.

***

Arthur and Gwaine had been trading blows off and on most of the morning but Gwaine knew how to hold his own against bigger men. If Gwaine wasn’t happy with him you couldn’t tell by the way he acted. He always acted the same and it was intensely disconcerting. He knew he could never let his guard down around him. When they paused to rest, Gwaine shot him a look.

“You know I’ll protect Merlin with my life.” Gwaine said simply.

“I know.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Arthur looked over at him with a cagey expression.

“He loves you, you know. Always has. He would have gone to the ends of the Earth for you and done anything to protect you. Why this? Why signal him out? Put him in the spotlight? Force people to notice him?” Gwaine had some water as he carefully watched the change in Arthur’s expressions at each question. “He’s been devoted to you for as long as I have known him. Why did you have to ruin it?”

“Ruin it…” Arthur’s voice became somewhat dangerous as though he was trying to send out a warning that Gwaine had gone too far. “I didn’t ruin anything. He’s still devoted to me.”

“It’s not pure anymore, though.” Gwaine shook his head. “Think about it, Princess. Just think about how much change you have forced on him. He’s surrendered. That’s not devotion, that’s defeat. He let you have your way. He’s not Merlin anymore. You have made him into something else.”

“You’re wrong.” Arthur shook his head defiantly. “He’s still Merlin. He’s still my best friend.” He glared at Gwaine because something in the man’s words was starting to make him feel sick. Gwaine was just talking nonsense. He could not be right.

“Wrong am I?” Gwaine lifted his head and frowned as he spied Morgana walking with a dark-haired young man, Gwen on his other side. He gestured towards them and Arthur’s mouth opened.

To say he was thunderstruck was an understatement. The entire training field had fallen silent. You could hear a pin drop in the grass. The man escorting Morgana to the training grounds didn’t slouch or look like he’d just been cleaning out the stables. He could not be the man that had let Arthur beat maces on him less than a month before. He had a strange ethereal aura about him. His hair fluffed in the light breeze and his skin looked soft and pure. He was clearly nervous and Morgana guided him effortlessly towards the Knights. His outfit was new and Arthur didn’t recognize the material and could not fathom where it had come from. This is not what he’d ordered and he just could not stop staring.

He wore a combination of earthy grey pants, a blue loose fitting tunic with a form fitting jacket made with silver filigree and ocean green material. His boots were polished and his pants a soft material. His pants clung to his legs and rode up them to his crotch which was hidden, thankfully by his shirt and jacket. The colors were a mixture of the elements of air, earth and sea and that suited him, made him stand out in the sun and there was no neckerchief. Anyone might mistake him for a foreign, visiting noble. Arthur’s mouth ran dry as he looked at his sister. She met his gaze with a smirk. She had done this on purpose. She had transformed Merlin so that he would see what he had done. She’d transformed him so that he would see what he had lost.

She was right, he could see it. It was maddening. He was so beautiful and the clothes just made it even more so. He seemed almost untouchable in them, like a completely different person. Where is Merlin? He wanted to yell. What have I done? He searched Merlin’s eyes. They were worried, apprehensive, almost like he was waiting for Arthur to make fun of him. And suddenly Arthur knew what he had to do.

“That doesn’t look like Merlin to me.” Gwaine said in a low tone.

Arthur flushed and snapped at Gwaine. “Shut up.” He shoved him out of the way which of course earned a frown from Merlin. He quickly backed away from Gwaine so the fight wouldn’t escalate and turned back to look at Merlin and strove to reign in his emotions. “Merlin…” His eyes roamed over up and down over the man. “I hardly recognize you.” He wasn’t going to let his sister win, or Gwaine goad him into saying something that would upset Merlin.

Morgana’s smirk faltered as Arthur gathered his wits faster than she and Gwen had anticipated.

The problem was, Arthur didn’t hate it. He thought Merlin looked amazing and deep down he knew Gwaine was right. Merlin had surrendered. Merlin had let him have his way. That wasn’t love. Merlin was resigned to his fate. The realization only made him feel worse and determined not to screw anything up even more than it already was. He walked up to Merlin and took both of his hands. “I’d hug you but I’m sweaty.” He explained as he raised them to his lips and kissed both of them. “I love you no matter what you’re wearing.” Take that, Morgana. He wanted to stick out his tongue.

“Arthur…” Merlin shifted nervously, ears red from the public affection. “I feel like an idiot.”

“That’s because you are an idiot. But you’re my idiot. Come on, Merlin, let’s not put that outfit to waste. I hope you have normal shirts too.” Arthur threw a glance over at the others and gestured for Merlin to walk with him. He gave all three of them a triumphant look as Merlin just fell into line.

“Well.” Morgana put her hands on her hips. “I think that went well.” She looked at Gwen for conformation.

“He’s happy.” Gwen smiled after her friend. “That’s all that matters. And the test was a good idea, Morgana. He passed.”

“That he did. There might be hope for him yet if he loves Merlin enough.”

Gwaine listened to the girls from his position unsure of whether or not they were helping Arthur or Merlin. All he knew was that he wouldn’t let Arthur hurt Merlin. Things would be different when Lancelot got here. Merlin always listened to Lancelot.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is Jealous  
> Uther is Gobsmacked.  
> Merlin Thinks.

Arthur did not know how he was going to make it through the day. He’d gone to wash up and told Merlin to wait for him in the great hall. Merlin couldn’t very well help him dressed in the… things … he was wearing so he had help from another servant. No, Merlin wasn’t really a servant anymore. Gwaine was right and as much as he desperately didn’t want him to be he was right. Somehow Merlin had been transformed into someone he didn’t recognize and it was his own fault. Arthur finished dressing while his mood became bleak. He hadn’t wanted that but seriously what did he think would happen? Merlin wouldn’t be wandering about following him everywhere once he became Consort. He would be thrust into society dealing with visiting nobles and all the other things that consort would do. He had wanted Merlin to be his so badly he hadn’t thought beyond the initial desire to permanently own him.

He had been so blinded by that desire he had known his actions were unchivalrous but he’d done it anyway. He was starting to understand the true ramifications of what he’d done. He was supposed to uphold the laws of chivalry and he had forced Merlin into being his Consort because of his own impatience. What was worse, Merlin didn’t know and Merlin said he was in love and didn’t mind being tied to him and Arthur wasn’t sure if that was real love or if Merlin was just in love with an idea. Merlin had said he would have given his body to Arthur but never said anything about permanence. Was Gwaine right and was he just saying the things Arthur wanted to hear? Was he just being what Arthur wanted because Arthur wanted it?

He took his time getting to the Great Hall and paused when he heard the sound of Merlin laughing. Merlin wasn’t alone, however. He could hear voices of some of the other Knights and nobles. Sir Jerand, Lord Thomas, Lord Bertrand. He made out their voices as he approached from a side hallway. Thomas and Bertie never gave Merlin the time of day. He supposed he’d been friendly with them years ago.

“I must say, Merlin.” Lord Thomas was grinning at him. “I am impressed, you do know a thing or two about archery. I shall be happy to teach you more. I’m considered rather an expert. We are riding out by the lake tomorrow and would be quite pleased to have you join us. “

“Quite pleased.” Lord Bertram echoed. “I’ve got new painting supplies and think it would be a jolly good time if you let me paint you by the lake?”

Arthur’s knuckles clenched.

“We’ll have food, of course.” Sir Jerand cajoled Merlin, he was standing awfully close to the brunette. Merlin was leaning against a table laughing at all the attention. “And Lord Bertram’s sister and one of her ladies will be there.” As though that made everything legit.

Arthur silently counted to ten. He knew Merlin looked good, he knew he looked absolutely phenomenal but there was no need for courtiers to be this friendly. Jerand was way too close and it was all he could do not to stomp over there and rip Merlin away from them.

Merlin was clearly not used to getting attention. He grinned in amusement at the way Jerand was trying to impress him by flexing an arm just so. He laughed at the idea of someone doing a portrait of him and had absolutely no idea how to respond. He was completely out of his element and could only find the entire thing the funniest thing that had ever happened to him. “I think I’m busy, but thank you for the offer.” He spotted Arthur coming towards them and chuckled and gestured in the Prince’s general direction.

Arthur was greeted with a chorus of Your Highness's and the usual niceties that he was entitled too. His eyes were resting solely on Jerand who was still standing in Merlin’s personal space. He had about ten more seconds to get out of it before Arthur threw him out of it.

Fortunately Merlin seemed to sense his discomfort and stepped over towards him to avoid bloodshed in the Great Hall. He put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “They’re going on some sort of picnic and invited me but I believe we have other things to take care of. Thank you for entertaining me while I waited for Prince Arthur.” He told the men as he mustered as smooth a tone as he could manage. “But perhaps another time.”

Arthur slid his arm possessively around Merlin’s shoulders and gave his Consort to be a kiss on the cheek just to annoy his three admirers. Merlin was his.

“Arthur!” Uther’s voice boomed from across the hallway.

Really, his father had the worst timing ever.

“This is unacceptable!” Uther raged as he started coming towards them. He stalked right up to Arthur, without even registering who he was standing with and grabbed his arm. He pulled it off of Merlin and shoved Arthur roughly away from the man. “You are spoken for! I have tolerated your behavior. I have accepted the inevitable. Now you must do the same!”

His words could be heard across the entire hall in which… many people were filtering in for court.

“I will not allow you to besmirch our name by flirting with another man when you are promised to….” Uther went pale… then several different shades of purple and red as he finally recognized Merlin who had turned around to face the King.

The Great Hall was silent.

Arthur rubbed his arm and scowled at his father. He looked like he was about to jump him, draw his sword or at the very least punch him in the face. Father and son looked very much like they were about to have a serious row.

It was Merlin who saved the day as he gathered his wits first. He bravely did something he’d never dared to do in all his time in Camelot, in public. He hooked his arm in Uther’s and completely changed the subject. “Your Majesty…” In the future he would have to get used to talking to Uther and there’s no time like the present. He coughed and pulled on every ounce of courage he had to see this through even if it would wind up with his head cut off. “Um. I’m told there will be goose at dinner tonight? It’s one of my mother’s favorites. She was talking to me about it earlier today and you know we don’t get them in Ealdor…” He started to urge Uther away from the group, towards the throne. He had no idea what he was doing. He could very well be cut down for treason for manhandling the King in order to avoid a potential brawl between the King and his son.

Uther stared down at the arm hooked in his, then Merlin’s face. He straightens proudly, enough of a nobleman to know how to completely recover from awkward situations. He closed his mouth, turned, gave Merlin a curt smile and allowed him to escort the King to the throne. He parted from Uther and went to join the Servants but the King stopped him and motioned towards Arthur. For this Court, Merlin was to stand next to Arthur instead of his usual spot.

***

Gwaine found Merlin by the arm later that evening after dinner. He was standing at the steps into the castle and looking out over the courtyard. Uther had summoned Arthur to his chambers. “Hey.” Gwaine nudged Merlin’s arm. “You shouldn’t be out here on your own.”  
  
“I’ve done it loads of times.” Merlin snorted. “I was just waiting to see if Lancelot would make it here tonight.”

“Especially not the way you look right now.” Gwaine said with a grin. “Don’t tell the Princess that’s who you’re waiting for. And Lancelot will never recognize you in this.”

“Oh shut up.” Merlin muttered, “This is a one-time thing. It’s not like I’m going to let Morgana and Gwen put make up on me every day. My new clothing does contain normal shirts.”

Gwaine laughed, “They actually put make-up on you?”

Merlin grumbled, “It was a traumatic experience I’m not willing to repeat anytime soon. Besides, I’m not that much different.”

“Merlin you look like a Princess.”

Merlin shoved at him, “I do NOT.”

“Do too.” Gwaine laughed again and complained. “Now I can’t take you down to the tavern with me wearing that.”

“Why not?”

“Nobility in the tavern tends to be less fun. You’re going to stick out like a sore thumb.”

“I’m not…! I’m…” Merlin sputtered. Gwaine was right. He swallowed. “Damnit.” Crestfallen he gazed at Gwaine and looked at the jacket he was wearing. “This isn’t me.” He looked like a man who had just woken up from a dream.

“Welcome back, Merlin.” Gwaine chuckled.

“I’m supposed to be invisible, Gwaine!” Merlin’s breath hitched. “H-how can I protect Arthur? Agh!” he shook his head in disbelief.

“Hey, calm down.” Gwaine patted his back. “Ever since you accepted Arthur’s proposal you’re no longer invisible, Merlin. And for the record, you were never invisible to _me_.”

“I know that, Gwaine.” He sat down on the stairs glumly and Gwaine sat with him. “It’s not that I don’t love Arthur…” his voice trailed off. “There’s just no way out of this. I have to do it.”

“Don’t you think that’s convenient, Merlin? That there is no way out of it?” Gwaine gave him a sly look from his position one step below.

Merlin bristled slightly at the tone and relaxed. It was just Gwaine being Gwaine. “We looked, there are no legal loopholes.”

“So you’re trapped.” Gwaine nodded as if it was an offhand suggestion. “Arthur certainly doesn’t seem to mind being trapped at all.”

“Well it’s not like much changes for him.” Merlin laughed dryly. He was just glad no one had had any major problems down in the lower town this past week. Small mercies. He dreaded the next time he was needed. If Lancelot were here, he could help.

Gwaine decided he’d made Merlin think enough for one night and changed the subject. “So the Tournament is going to be something. I can’t wait to win it.”

“It’ll be fun to watch you and Lancelot fight.” Merlin smiled at the thought. “I’ve always wondered which one of you would win.”

“Pfft. Me, Naturally.” Gwaine hardly knew Lancelot but after all the things Merlin had told him about the man he knew Merlin trusted him. Merlin thought Lancelot hung the stars from the way he talked about him sometimes. If Gwaine didn’t know that Merlin was in love with Arthur he would have thought Lancelot was his heart’s desire.

Merlin laughed at him but the sound died in his throat when he looked over and saw a young boy huddling by a cart nearby and gazing over at him. He had a mop of orange curls and freckles across his nose, clearly terrified. “Hello?” He rose from the steps.

“Merlin, wait…” Gwaine rose with him.

“It’s the butcher’s boy, Charlie.” Merlin quickly made his way over. “It’s alright, Charlie, did you come to find me?”

The young boy looked up at Merlin with wide eyes as if unsure.

“I know he looks like a Princess but it’s really Merlin.” Gaius assured the young man as Merlin threw him an exasperated look.

“Alayne has a fever.” Charlie mumbled. “Is bad.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Can’t find Master Gaius.”

As Merlin knew Gaius was in a meeting with Arthur and Merlin there was only one thing for it. He’d have to grab some supplies from the Physcians Quarters and head to the lowertown himself. “Coming?” He glanced at Gwaine.

Gwaine picked himself up quickly and they went to get the supplies.

***

Turns out it wasn’t just one child down with fever it was six of them. Merlin cursed the fancy clothes he was stuck wearing and eventually got rid of the jacket. People were looking at him funny and they just didn’t connect with him as well as they used to. He tried being himself but he could feel it and it hurt. He worked on little Alayne who kept asking about true love in her delirious state and it was several hours before they were even able to get word to Gaius about the fever spreading in the lower town. It was long into the night before Merlin dragged himself back to his room, exhausted. He didn’t even think about looking for Arthur. All he wanted was his bed…. which it turns out, was occupied since Lancelot had returned. Merlin didn’t really want to wake up Lancelot so he just found some blankets and curled up in a corner in the main room and fell fast asleep. This is what he was used to. This is the life that he understood. He wasn’t a Princess. He was just Merlin. How could he have believed he could play that role when it stood between him and the work he loved to do? Merlin sighed and closed his eyes.

Maybe there was a way he could be what Arthur needed and what he, Merlin needed. He wanted to be Merlin, not a dress up doll.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin blinked awake the following morning to both Gaius and Lancelot standing over him. He had curled up on the floor in the big main chamber and been perfectly sound asleep. “Lancelot!” Merlin scrambled into a sitting position and groaned as his neck hurt from sleeping on the floor.

“Merlin.” Lancelot grinned and offered his hand to help pull him to his feet. Merlin took it eagerly and was not at all unhappy at getting steadied by the strong Knight. Like Gwen, Lancelot always made him feel a little shy. “What on earth is that black stuff running down from your eyes?” He didn’t mention anything about the outfit but he was clearly perturbed.

Merlin adjusted himself uncomfortably and rubbed sleep from his eyes only to pull his hand away and look down in horror at it. The make-up. He’d forgotten to wash everything off. “Uhmmmm…” Merlin couldn’t think of a graceful answer and looked at Gaius for help. Gaius shrugged.

Lancelot fished a cloth and wrung it in water. “Here Merlin.” He said kindly.

Merlin took the cloth gratefully and rubbed his face as quickly as possible. He only succeeded in messing it around more and the Knight sighed. “Let me.”

Gaius helpfully provided some soap. “I heard you went to the lower town to help with the children, Merlin. Thank you for doing that. I need to go check on them.”  
  
“Gaius, I’d like to come with you if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes while I clean up and get changed. One of the girls is still not doing very well and…”

“Merlin. You should stay here with Lancelot. Surely you are aware that it wasn’t appropriate for you to have gone on your own last night? You should have come to me immediately.” Gaius said crisply.

“But, Gaius…..” Merlin sounded so upset by his gruff behavior that Giaus sighed and relented.

Lancelot was cleaning off his face in the meantime. He held Merlin’s chin with his fingers effortlessly. His kind eyes were enough to sooth Merlin a little.

“Merlin.” Gaius put stuff together into a bag. “My apprentice would not dress like that.” He waved his hand up and down. “Until you officially become Arthur’s Consort I suppose you can still be my apprentice. Next time change into something less….” He took a moment to figure out the correct response. “Pretty. Besides you’re late for your other job being no-longer-not Prince Arthur’s manservant. Or something.” He shrugged helplessly at Lancelot who was having difficulty following what was happening.

“I’m still working.” Merlin tried to explain and huffed as Lancelot gave him a weird look.

“There, clean.” Lancelot put the cloth down. “Tell me I am not going to have to do that every day.”

“One time only. I’m not letting Morgana near my face again.” Merlin assured him and gave him a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Lancelot patted him on the head. “I imagine Gwaine is around here somewhere.”

“Probably at the tavern. He stuck close to me all last night in the lower town, Giaus I didn’t go alone.”

“That is going to make Arthur feel so much better. You realize he was about to send out the guard to look for you?”

Merlin’s mouth opened. “What?”

“He couldn’t find you and until someone told him where you were he was shouting all over the castle for you yesterday. So you’d better go up there first before you join me in town later. If he lets you.” Gaius explained dryly as he walked out.

“That Prat.” Merlin muttered. “He doesn’t own me.” He went into his room, determined to change into reasonable clothing when the reality of just how much was purchased for him hit. He paled and had no idea what box to open first and what to do. He backed back out of the room. “Lancelot, can I run away with you?”

Lancelot laughed at the idea and went into Merlin’s room. “Alright, let’s find you something less Princess Like. Let me look at a few things, you wash up.”

Merlin knew he could trust Lancelot so he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in a basket. He took off the boots and was standing only in his trousers when he heard it.

“MERLIN!”

Merlin sighed. Arthur had the worst timing. He was too late to cover himself when Arthur barged in and stopped short. His eyes tracked Merlin’s damp hair down his chest as he unsuccessfully hid it with a towel up to his eyes again. Merlin gave him a look.

“You were late. I got tired of waiting.” Arthur said defensively as he advanced. He fixed his eyes on Merlin’s face because looking anywhere else was a bad idea.

“You want solid or multi--…” Lancelot paused as he came out with several different shirts from Merlin’s bedroom. “Oh, good morning, Prince Arthur.” He was oblivious to the look of complete shock on Arthur’s face and gave him a quick, respectful bow. “Merlin, I honestly don’t know why you have anything like this.” He shook out a multicolored silk white shirt with tasteful blue and silver ruffles on the cuffs and collar. “Go with one of these.” He offered Merlin his choice of two plain looking shirts that might be for riding. One was a leafy-green color and the other a beige and brown. Lancelot had also selected the leather vest that went with them. They were hanging over his arm like a makeshift shirt-rack. “Oh and you have a better pair of boots to wear than those lacy things.” He fetched them while Merlin chose the beige and brown because it would match his red neckerchief. He absolutely refused to give them up entirely.

“I miss my normal shirt.” Merlin grumbled and turned to look at them. He decided to ignore Arthur’s expression. He could think what he liked. “Sorry, Arthur. Not all of us are used to having more than one shirt. Lancelot was just helping me sort through it. You’ll just have to get used to me taking longer to get ready.” He threw Arthur an annoyed look because all these clothes were HIS fault, after all.

Arthur’s lips pressed into a thin line. He had no one but himself to blame. He wanted to lash out, demand to know where Merlin had been, who he’d been with and where Lancelot had slept. He had absolutely no idea what to say so he sort of just … waited. He looked ruffled himself. In reality he hadn’t had much sleep. He’d spent a long evening with Gaius and his father going over a lot of details on the tournament and the annexing of Ealdor. His father seemed oddly eager to get it all over with quickly but these things took time. When Lancelot started to help Merlin button up he’d had enough. He rose and stalked over to Merlin. “I’ll help him.” He glared at Lancelot, daring him to argue.

Lancelot lifted up his hands with an expression of bewilderment and stepped back. “As you wish, Sire.”

Merlin tried not to blush as Arthur finished the work Lancelot started. He got the more comfortable, yet still fashionable boots on and ran his fingers through his hair once. “There, ready.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Your hair. Really Merlin?”

Lancelot found a comb. “He’s got a point.”

Merlin looked at a mirror, “What’s… Oh…” His hair was sticking out all over the place after being dampened and slightly washed. He hadn’t had time to bathe today, not that he ever did that on a regular basis. He was a servant. He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t really see the point.”

Arthur took the comb from Lancelot and forced Merlin to sit down. “You’re going to need your own manservant.” He muttered as he tugged the comb through Merlin’s hair. He sniffed slightly. “And you’re going to take more baths.”

“OW! It’s definitely not going to be YOU, clotpole.” Merlin scowled.

“There, now you’re ready.” Arthur didn’t take much time to make sure Merlin’s hair wasn’t a disaster. He only did it to make sure that Lancelot didn’t, after all.

“Thank you, _Sire._ ” Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur cuffed him.

Lancelot put the rest of the clothing back in Merlin’s room and came out to observe the pair. He was most curious about Arthur who wasn’t usually this nice or patient. “So it’s true. You are going to marry him?” The question was directed to Merlin.

Merlin nodded. “Well it’s not really a marriage. I’m not going to be his Queen or anything.” He shot Arthur a look of defiance and smiled back at Lancelot. “We can’t get out of it. It was an accident, a misunderstanding that got out of control quickly.”

“Hm.” Lancelot nodded. He looked at Arthur.

Arthur wanted to take a step back but he stood his ground. Lancelot was looking at him with that expression of his that made one think he was staring through one’s soul. It was disconcerting and he hated it. He lifted his chin and set a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Father found out and things were said.” He said defensively, he just KNEW Lancelot knew he was lying. It was unsettling, the way that man was just so … perfect. “And I had to propose in public and now it’s done. Merlin and his mother will be nobles once he is mine…er. My Consort.”

Lancelot did not miss the flinch in Merlin’s jaw when Arthur said the word ‘mine’.

“So there’s a tournament and Uther un-banished you and Gwaine for the Captain of Merlin’s Guard. You can then pick the rest of the members and well. That’s why you’re here.” Arthur finished without making any further slipups. “Gwaine’s around somewhere.”

“He’ll be by shortly.” Merlin interjected on Gwaine’s behalf before Arthur could say anything disparaging about his friend. “He stuck by me last night while I was in the lower town.”

“While you were what…” Arthur turned to stare at Merlin.

“Doing my other job, you know, physician’s apprentice?” Merlin went to grab his bag from his room. First he would have to find it under the open boxes. From his room he called back. “Which I should actually get to. Since you’ve dressed yourself, do you need me for anything else, Arthur? I really should go help Giaus. People are very sick.”

Meanwhile Lancelot was still looking at him. His voice was very quiet but the meaning was crystal clear. “What have you done?”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and was the first to look away. “I love him.”

“That doesn’t excuse you, Arthur.” Lancelot said directly and changed his expression to his normal stoic smile as Merlin returned. “I will go there with you, Merlin, to ensure your safety. I suppose we’ll meet Gwaine there on the way.”

“I’ll come too.” Arthur said.

“No, you’ll just be in the way, Arthur. I’ll be perfectly safe with Lancelot. I’ll wake up earlier tomorrow and we’ll have lunch later. I’ll bring you something to the training field.” Merlin touched Arthur’s arm gently. “I’ll see you later, okay?” He lifted his cheek slightly as though offering it to kiss.

But Arthur wasn’t going to be satisfied with a simple kiss. He wanted desperately to prove a point. He instead drew Merlin into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. He felt a lot better when Merlin responded, reached up to caress the back of Arthur’s neck and even whimpered slightly. “You’re right.” He gently stroked Merlin’s cheek. “I’ll be waiting.” He released the younger man and stepped back while Merlin sorted himself.

Lancelot had watched impassively the entire time. He’d always known of the attraction between the pair and he knew what that display was all about. That was Arthur’s way of showing him that Merlin was his no matter what he had done. Lancelot knew something Arthur didn’t and that worried him greatly. He was very glad Uther had decided to lift the banishment. He would lay down his life for Merlin and get him out of Camelot if Arthur ever found out about the magic. Without saying words, Lancelot gave Arthur a look that clearly meant he would never let Merlin down even if Arthur might. Merlin was too busy trying to stop blushing to notice the look that past between Arthur and his friend. He hurried both of them out as quickly as he possibly could.

As they walked away Arthur was left standing there. Between Gwaine and Lancelot he wasn’t sure if he was going to get any time with Merlin to himself. He tried to ignore Lancelot’s hand at the small of Merlin’s back guiding him out. It was innocent and he was positive there was nothing between them. He swallowed and could not resist checking Merlin’s bedroom. He stood in the doorway and ran his hand through his hair. He could see Lancelot’s things amongst the utter mess of clothing. Clearly Merlin’s room was way too small for this lot. “He’s going to need his own chambers.” Arthur decided right then and there. “As soon as possible.” That would at least leave out any more excuses for Lancelot and Merlin to sleep in the same room. Merlin’s chambers would need to be closer to his.

He stomped out of the Physician’s Quarters hell bent on making that happen. His Knights would be getting quite the workout today.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine and Lancelot come to an understanding.

Merlin and Gaius had spent most of the morning in the lower town and he was glad of it the chance to be completely distracted. He’d kept the neckerchief out of obstinacy and felt a little odd wearing what he was but he was getting used to it. More importantly it put the people at ease. Lancelot didn’t seem to mind following them around and one when point he saw his friend’s attention distracted completely his lips broke out into a wide smile.

Gwen had come down to find them. She was gazing in amazement at Lancelot and crossed the distance between them to take one of her hands in his and lift it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “It’s been a long time.” Lancelot smiled and stepped back politely. He was ever the gentleman. She gazed up at the Knight and blushed demurely.

“I’m glad to have you back. It has been.” She helped bring some water for the latest patient. “You look very nice today, Merlin.” She told him. “I’m sorry about yesterday, I couldn’t stop her.”

“No harm done.” Merlin reassured his friend. It felt so good to have both Lancelot and Gwen here. They both knew about his magic and he could relax with them. Gwaine was off getting him and Giaus something to eat.

“I’ve just come from the training grounds.” Gwen explained her reasons for looking for him. “Arthur looks unhappy, I just thought I would warn you.”

“Why is he… what time is it?” Merlin nearly smacked his forehead. He’d utterly forgotten he’d promised Arthur he’d take him something to eat and spend time with him there. “Thanks Gwen.” He saw Gwaine coming with a basket of things meant for him and Gaius and grabbed it from him. “I owe you.” He gripped Gwaine’s arm with a grin. “Would you mind helping Gaius please Gwen? I need to see Arthur.” He gave her such a pleading look that Gwen couldn’t resist.

“Of course Merlin.” Gwen said softly.

Gwaine and Lancelot looked at each other for a very long moment. Both of them turned to immediately take off after Merlin.

Gwaine stuck his hand out to Lancelot as they were hurrying. “Gwaine.”

Lancelot took it, “Lancelot.”

“I’ve heard about you.” Gwaine smiled, all toothy friendly.

Lancelot was a calmer friendly. “And I you.”

“What do you think of this crazy union?”

“Merlin is old enough to make his own decisions.” Lancelot shrugged. “I am only interested in his happiness.”

“That’s something that we agree on. Merlin’s happiness. Off to a great start we are.” Gwaine chuckled. “I think the Princess loves him.”

“If you mean Arthur…” Lancelot was confused briefly by the way Gwaine talked. “Then yes, he clearly does.”

“I don’t think Merlin wants this.” Gwaine shrugged. “But it’s up to us to make sure he stays happy.”

“Merlin doesn’t have a choice anymore.” Lancelot responded as they approached the training grounds. “And you’re right. It’s up to us to make sure he stays happy. So, you are aware then?”

“Yes I know what Arthur did. It was low and underhanded. Gaius explained everything. Our oblivious friend doesn’t want to believe it.” Gwaine rumbled.

“He worships Arthur, you know. It would kill him if he found out the truth from anyone other than Arthur himself.” Lancelot’s tone was warning.

“So we protect him.”

“Yes.”

“One of us is going to win that tournament.” Gwaine grinned and winked at Lancelot.

“Don’t be too sure. A friend of mine Percival is also joining. He’s just not here yet.” Lancelot watched as Merlin looked hastily around for Arthur.

Gwaine just smirked again and found that he rather liked this stoic, calm man. He wondered what it would take to ruffle Lancelot’s feathers.

Arthur was annoyed. Merlin was late and he was finished with most of the rounds he only kept his knights there because he was waiting. When Merlin appeared he smiled and relaxed. He hadn’t forgotten. The smile disappeared when he spotted Gwaine and Lancelot following closely behind.

Merlin made his way through the gate and wasn’t at all disappointed to not have to get hit with Arthur’s mace for the past couple of weeks. “Food!” He lifted the basket cheerfully.

“And you.” Arthur strode forward and smiled.

“I’m sure the foods much more interesting.” Merlin plopped down on the ground. “I can’t stay long, there’s something happening in the lower town Arthur, some kind of virus.”

“I don’t want you to get sick.” Arthur looked at the basket with some interest and saw the bread, meat and fruit… and prunes? He raised an eyebrow. “Something already wrong with you, Merlin?”

“Er… those were for Gaius.” Merlin blushed.

Arthur laughed and reached over to take his hand. “I’m just glad you came.” He smiled at Merlin with shining eyes. How could ever give him up? How could he ever tell him the truth now? “Merlin?”

Merlin reached over and put his finger on Arthur’s lips. “Just eat, Arthur.”

They sat in silence as Lancelot and Gwaine watched from their positions.

“Still think Merlin doesn’t want to be where he is right now?” Lancelot looked at Gwaine.

“I think Merlin doesn’t want to be Arthur’s Consort. I didn’t say he didn’t want to be where he is.” Gwaine shrugged.

“I think we need to set some ground rules.” Lancelot looked Gwaine up and down. “We are not breaking them up for one.”

“We’re not letting Arthur have his way all the time.” Gwaine responded.

“Agreed. And one of us has to have an eye on Merlin or know his whereabouts at all times.”

“Done. Who gets to stop people from hitting on him?” Gwaine grinned suddenly. “You know that’s going to happen as soon as the Kings show up with their entourage for the wedding.”

“Oh Percival can handle that.” Lancelot nodded as if he had mapped out the entire thing in his head already as to who was going to win what and what everyone would be in charge of.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself.” Gwaine laughed and nudged him. “I can’t wait to meet this Percival.”

“I’m sure he’ll find you interesting.” Lancelot smirked. He looked back over to Arthur and Merlin. “Gwaine. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Gwaine just smirked.

Arthur loved this, just casually having lunch on the training field with Merlin. He didn’t have to hide his emotions, he could reach out and touch Merlin. He could kiss him if he didn’t think that would embarrass him. He just. He was happy. For the first time in his life he had a taste of what happiness was. He wouldn’t give it up for anything.

“I like it when you smile, Arthur” Merlin told him simply. “Your face lights up and it makes everything better.”

“I like it when you smile too.” Arthur gave him a silly grin and leaned forward.

Merlin was a little self-conscious and embarrassed because they were out in the open, people were watching. Gwaine and Lancelot were watching. It was so … so public. His ears went red and yet, he didn’t pull away when Arthur kissed him. It was gentle but not chaste and Merlin found his lips were still moving when the Prince set them free. He flushed and put his hands up to his mouth, then laughed. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to that.

Arthur lifted his head just to look about and gage any reactions. People were steadfastly looking in any direction but at them but no one looked disgusted with them. In fact one of the squires was fanning himself.

Merlin was certainly uncomfortable with the public display but he knew he’d have to get used to it. “I’d better go, you need to finish up here and Gaius still needs me.” He rose and Arthur rose with him.

Arthur’s eyes slid down to his wrist and the small band of pears and he looked back up at Merlin. “Are you alright, Merlin? With everything.”

“No.” Merlin admitted truthfully. “But there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“I’ve organized rooms for you. You can move into them tomorrow.” Arthur said earnestly and promptly forgot his reasons for doing so were not innocent. "They’re closer to mine, and wait until you see the bed….” He stopped as soon as he saw Merlin’s eyebrows knitting together into a scowl.

“You what….?” Merlin rasped. He wasn’t happy in the slightest, in fact, he looked furious. He balled his fists and looked like he was striving to control his temper.

“Rooms. You’ll need your own, after all, even if you’ll sleep in mine most of the time.” Arthur’s happy demeanor was quickly being replaced for anger. Why did everything backfire?! You’d think getting a nice set of rooms with a comfortable bed would please anyone. But no, not Merlin. He was impossible.

“Oh you think I’ll be sleeping with you every day is that it?” Merlin straightened. The utter… utter… there were no words. He didn’t want his own rooms! He was perfectly happy where he was. He had a few weeks left before things had to completely change. Why was Arthur forcing everything right NOW?!

“Of course you will. I’m irresistible!” Arthur said pompously.

“More like intolerable.” Merlin retorted.

“You want me.” Arthur accused him.

“Like I want a rash.” Merlin scoffed.

Arthur fumed, Merlin fumed and they both glared daggers at each other.

Gwaine and Lancelot had already noticed the exchange was about to get violent and were on their way over.

“Sire.” Lancelot cleared his throat. “Is everything alright?”

“Its fine Lancelot, I was just leaving. His Royal Pratliness, my current and future pain in the arse can do whatever the heck he likes!” Merlin raised his chin and dared Arthur to argue with that.

“You’re moving into your new rooms tomorrow.” Arthur told him, lashing his rage in with everything he had. “And that’s the end of it.”

“Yes, _Sire_.” Merlin spoke the word as if it was an insult.

The Prince’s expression turned from fury to murderous.

And since Merlin looked like he very much wanted to sock the Prince in the nose, Gwaine decided to diffuse the situation. “Prince Arthur, would you mind showing me some moves? I could use the practice. Its been a while.” Gwaine quickly offered the angry Prince.

“Merlin, I believe Gwen will need to go back to the Lady Morgana and Gaius will need your help.” Lancelot offered to the seething Manservant.

Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief when Arthur went to retrieve his sword.

“We’ll discuss this later! You’d better not be late for dinner.” Arthur snapped at Merlin and stomped after Gwaine.

Merlin turned in a huff and let Lancelot take him away.

None of the Knights wanted to be Gwaine at that moment.

Lancelot followed closely after Merlin, concerned. “Merlin calm down.” He instructed the younger man as they left the training field.

“Sometimes…” Merlin sighed. “I just want to throttle him! He’s so high-handed. He could have come to me, he could have asked what I wanted! He just does. I hate his stupid face.” He kicked the ground in annoyance.

“Merlin I’m sure the ground isn’t at fault, please don’t abuse it or your foot.” Lancelot said.

“I feel like he thinks I’m just a toy he can push around and make do what he wants.” Merlin groused. “I’m not a toy. I’m not a doll. I’m a person, Lancelot. With feelings! So far it’s all been about what HE wants. _Mer_ lin you’re going to be my Consort and I’m so awesome, aren’t you lucky? _Mer_ lin you’re going to live in rooms far away from your mentor! _Mer_ lin you’re going to sleep with me every night because I’m sooooo irresistible. _Mer_ lin sorry I misunderstood you but now we’re stuck.” He threw up his hands and waved them in circles for emphasis and mimicked Arthur’s pompous voice each time. “Gods! Why did I ever end up having to protect such a thoughtless Prat?!?”

Lancelot walked calmly with him. So Merlin really did believe Arthur misunderstood him and wasn’t responsible for this whole mess. What an awkward disaster. “Merlin.”

Merlin sighed and found a wall to lean against. He had a feeling he was about to get a lecture.

“You are going to be a Prince’s Consort and if you want anyone to take you seriously you are going to have to start acting like it. So far all I’ve seen you do is complain about it.” Lancelot’s words were stern but kind. “Now I have known that you have been in love with Arthur for a long time. Yes he is a thoughtless idiot and I don’t condone the way this all happened but he IS the Crown Prince of Camelot. He is our future and now he’s your future. You two need to stop this childish bickering and get along. I know you are attracted to each other so try and make it work even though it’s not what you want. For Camelot if not for your own future sanity. Thank him later for the rooms and do it nicely. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He would worship you if you let him.” Lancelot smiled and put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I hate to say this and I know a lot of people will be angry with me because they believe Arthur manipulated you but I am going to anyway. What you want is irrelevant now. This is going to happen. Your old life is over, Merlin. You can’t throw everything he does back in his face. Is holding on to your pride worth making Camelot miserable in the future? Because that is what will happen if you can’t make Arthur happy.”

Merlin scuffed his foot a little. Lancelot, unfortunately, made a lot of sense. “Do you think he loves me that much?”

“Merlin I think Arthur would move mountains for you if he could.” Lancelot said softly. “And I think you need to tell him someday about … you know.”

“I can’t.” Merlin shook his head. “No. If Uther dies, maybe.” He sighed and looked away. “You’re right. I just. He makes me so mad sometimes.”

“But you love him.” Lancelot encouraged gently.

Merlin sighed. “I love him but I don’t know how to live with this.”

“Merlin, I will do everything I can to help you. You know that.” Lancelot nudged Merlin’s shoulder. “Whatever you need to do as Emrys *I’ll* make it happen. I’ll clear your path, Merlin, with my last breath if I have to. But you need to make sure Arthur becomes the King you want him to be. You need to support him, love him and be prepared to rule him. That is the job of a Consort and your future. Arthur, Merlin, will be yours. It’s time you fully understood what that means.”

“I’ll try, Lancelot.” Merlin hung his head because Lancelot was right.

***

Dinner with Uther, Merlin, Morgana and his Mother was awkward. The only two people who did any talking were Hunith and Uther. Apparently Uther was showing her around. It was mortifying. They were friendly and it seems like his mother was doing her best to distract Uther from any retaliation. It couldn’t be easy for her, after all Uther was the reason his father had to hide. Morgana was glaring at him and Arthur sulked throughout most of the dinner. On their way out Morgana dug her fingernails into his arm.

“Merlin… a word?” She drew him off.

“Morgana?”

“Fix this.” She hissed. “He’s miserable. You’re miserable. It’s pathetic. You love each other. I know he’s been an ass and he doesn’t deserve it or you, but please do something.”

“It’s … ugh.” Merlin grunted. “I’m going to go talk to him.” He looked confused when she thought Arthur didn’t deserve him but he knew better than to question Morgana.

“Good. I don’t want him looking like a kicked puppy when the tournament starts tomorrow.” Morgana warned.

Merlin wasn’t sure why she thought that’s what Arthur looked like but again, he wasn’t going to argue. She let go of his arm and he exhaled in relief and left her to head off to Arthur’s rooms. He knocked on the door.

“Come.” Arthur acknowledged.

He had some wine and leaning one hand on the fireplace mantle His face glowed in the light of the flame as he turned to the door.

Merlin shut the door and had the foresight to lock it. He didn’t want anyone barging in on them. Not this time. “Arthur.” He said softly and stood there. He put his hands behind his back and lifted his head to hold the Prince’s gaze. Arthur looked tired and a little dejected.

“Merlin.”

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I got mad at you today.” He began. “Of course you’re right and I need my own rooms. I just didn’t expect it right away. I thought it would be a while before that happened. I guess you just surprised me. I had no right to yell at you. I’m sorry.” He lowered his eyes. “I’ll do better, I’ll try and be what you want.”

Arthur let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I want you to be you, Merlin.”

“I can’t be me, Arthur!” Merlin started to get annoyed again and remembered Lancelot’s words. He forced himself to calm down. “I can’t be me.” He let out a soft sob. “But I will try to be what you need. I will take this role more seriously.”

“Merlin.” Arthur approached him and pulled Merlin into his arms. He hugged him tightly and directed him to sit down. They both sat facing each other and Arthur held his hands. “With all my heart I want you to be you. I love it when you tell me off. I love it when you take every insult I dish out and just mutter comebacks. I love it when you walk around and just smile at someone to get them to do what you want. I don’t care whether you look perfect all the time or look like you fell in a mud heap. I love it when you look rumpled and grumpy. I love it when you smile at me, it’s the highlight of my day to get that smile, Merlin. I love it when you dress me and take my armor on and off. I love having you around, Merlin. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone. I trust you with my heart and my body. I just want to make you happy. That’s all I want and I truly wish I could undo what has been done so you could be you again all the time but I can’t. What can I do to make this easier for you? Please tell me?” Arthur looked at him with pleading, hopeful eyes.

Merlin listened to Arthur’s words, his body feeling warm and full. He squirmed slightly and rubbed Arthur’s fingers with his thumbs, gentle encouragement. “Arthur.” He said softly. “I just want to make you happy too. I will be what you need as long as you let me be what I need to be.”

Merlin stood and drew Arthur into his arms this time, not the other way around and when they kissed this time it was different. It was not a need to just feel and to explore each other. It was as it was as if they were sealing a promise. He took command of the kiss and explored the inside of the Prince’s mouth as thoroughly as he dared. Arthur was leaning in the crook of his arm by the time he was done and he brushed their noses together. “Deal.” Arthur reached up to stroke his cheek and just let Merlin hold him. Arthur just gazed at him like Merlin was his lifeline.

He slept in Arthur’s room that night. He wasn’t sure how they got there but he ended up agreeing to stay after some cuddling, kissing and further exploration. It was much like that night in the woods. Merlin remained clothed and just let Arthur sleep in his arms. They didn’t go very far and Merlin was content with that. They’d achieved a kind of truce and he thought that Arthur for once, truly understood where he was coming from. Things would get better from here.

He would be better for Arthur.

***

Elsewhere in the city Lancelot was walking Gwen back to her house. “I spoke with Merlin.” He told Gwen softly.

“And?”

“There is real love, there, Gwen.” Lancelot told her. “If they can get passed all of this Consort business, they will help each other in the end.”

“Arthur is an idiot.” Gwen muttered.

Lancelot caught her hand and pulled it to his lips. “I am truly happy that it wasn’t you he fell for, Guinevere.” His eyes sparkled as she flushed.

“Goodnight, Lancelot.” Gwen retrieved her hand and gave him a brilliant smile. “Good luck tomorrow.”

Lancelot bowed and departed feeling better now. He had been worried for Merlin but he had a strong feeling that it would work. Somehow.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prince's Love for the loss of freedom.  
> Comments are love.:)

After successfully stopping the first potential fight between Merlin and Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot decided on a routine. Gwaine would always handle Arthur and Lancelot would handle Merlin. So far neither of them had noticed yet and the tournament tents were all getting set up for the big day. The next day Lancelot had helped Merlin move into his new chambers and Gwen helped him organize his clothing. A young woman had been appointed Merlin’s chambermaid which he protested at first but soon realized there was nothing he could do about it. His quarters were on the same floor as Arthur’s and he still wasn’t sure what to make of it all. He’d never lived in anything this grand. He sat on the bed and sort of just bounced on it. Gwen giggled at him.

“Honestly, Merlin, you’d think you’d never slept on a mattress like that before.” She sat down with him and bounced too. “Very comfy!”

“I wonder how bouncy?” Merlin looked gleeful and kicked his boots off. He scrambled up on the bed and jumped. “Hah!”

Lancelot, who was carrying books from downstairs that Gaius wanted Merlin to read. He eyed Merlin with a laugh, “I see you’re seeing the perks of your position now.”

“C’mon Gwen!” Merlin motioned her up on the bed. “It’s fun!”

“Oh… I don’t think…” Gwen found it very difficult to resist Merlin’s smile, especially when his mood had improved. She kicked off her shoes and joined him while the new chambermaid giggled and dusted. Merlin took Gwen’s hands and they jumped up and down on the bed each trying to outdo the other and laughing. It was exactly what he needed to take his mind off of everything.

Lancelot chuckled from his position, “You two are going to break that bed.” He rolled his eyes. They were both too light for that, of course. “Merlin I think this is the last of it, I should get down to the tournament. People have been showing up all day. I want to check out the competition. My friend Percival will be showing up soon and he’s never been to Camelot.”

“What’s he like?” Merlin finally settled down, his head in Gwen’s lap.

“You’ll like him, Merlin. He’s tall and even tempered. Good to have around in a fight.” Lancelot assured him.

“Where’s Gwaine? Didn’t see him this morning.”

“He’s keeping Arthur busy and they’re already down at the tournament grounds. Arthur’s meeting the nobles who have showed up.”

“Nobles? The actually want a shot at being my honor guard?” Merlin looked incredulous. He was just a servant he wasn’t expecting that.

Gwen chuckled as she ruffled Merlin’s hair. “Merlin, it’s a great honor so of course the best in the realm would want to compete for it.”

“I already have the best in the realm. Lancelot and Gwaine.” Merlin grumbled. “Why can’t I just choose my own guard?”  
“The tournament is for the position of Captain of your guard, Merlin.” Lancelot explained. “And whereas I am flattered I have earned your trust, I believe that official proof will go a long way for the nobility to accept either of us.”

“But that’s not fair, Gwaine IS a Noble!” Merlin protested.

“He chose to keep it a secret.” Lancelot shrugged, “We’ll fight, Merlin. Come on, are you ready to let your Gwen and your chambermaid finish your rooms?”

“This is all so WEIRD.” Merlin grumbled but smiled at them. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry, Merlin, we’ve got this bit covered.” Gwen gave him a friendly shove. “Go.”

“Just a minute.” Lancelot straightened Merlin’s jacket and shirt. “That’s better.” He threw an arm over Merlin’s shoulders and drew him out.

***

“Big turnout.” Gwaine was impressed by the number of noble banners he was seeing. He had been on Arthur duty the whole morning which was going rather well but he kind of hoped that it wouldn’t be necessary too much longer.

“Father said there would be.” Arthur had been less sure. Merlin was … had been … a servant. He wasn’t sure he wanted any of the men currently setting up to win because he was uncertain of how they would treat him. He could trust Gwaine and Lancelot.

“You half giant?” They overheard one of the nobles address an obvious commoner disparagingly. They weren’t kidding, this particular commoner was certainly a giant of a man but to ridicule him was unchivalrous. He was tall and good-looking with long muscular arms. He had a calm disposition which of course was why they were trying to rile him.

“Let me pass.” The man compressed his lips into a thin line, refusing to rise to the obvious baiting.

“It’ll be a privilege to knock you down to size, _sir_ giant.” The nobleman who was known as Lord Jamie. He was handsome and clever looking, well known for his wit and sword. Arthur had once been friendly with him a long time ago, had once looked up to him. Jamie was older by about five years. It was a surprise to see him here as he lived far in the north.

“Lord Jamie, it’s been a very long time.” Arthur addressed him casually.

“Prince Arthur.” Jamie had a wicked grin for the Prince. “It has been…I’d like to say at least six years.” He reached over and they clasped arms briefly. His gaze raked over Arthur somewhat too insolently for Gwaine’s taste. “You’ve certainly filled out from the young scrap I knew.” He barely acknowledged Gwaine which was just fine with him. Gwaine was too busy checking out the giant. “Come down to get a better look at us, wish us luck, eh? First time there’s a tournament in Camelot and you aren’t going to be participating. So where’s this Merlin I keep hearing about, the _servant_ boy who captured a Prince’s heart? I can’t _wait_ to meet _him_.” Just the way in which Jamie emphasized certain words put Arthur’s teeth on edge. It was as if they were thinly veiled insults. The idea of Jamie being anywhere near Merlin was making him queasy. Jamie was handsome and noble and knew how to charm the wings off a bird.

Arthur opted to continue being casual. “He’ll be around. Good to see you, Jamie. Believe me, I wish I could participate. I’d knock all of you on your arses.” He laughed good-naturedly and turned to address the giant. “Welcome to Camelot. Where do you hail from? I am Prince Arthur.” He executed that whole thing just to make the nobleman feel affronted that he would address a commoner before finishing a conversation with him on purpose. There was no place for snobbery at this tournament and he was determined to nip any of it in the bud.

The big man looked startled and bowed awkwardly. A slight flush appeared behind his ears which Gwaine thought was incredibly endearing and wondered how else he could make the man blush. “My name is Percival. I’m actually looking for a man named Lancelot. He was also going to be here. Um. Pleasure is mine, your highness.” He bowed again, unsure.

“Ahah!” Gwaine snapped his fingers. “Percival. We’ve heard a lot about you! I’m Gwaine.”

Lord Jamie looked affronted at the interaction as though he and Arthur weren’t important and felt resolved to teach this man Gwaine a lesson on the field later.

“And that’s Merlin.” Arthur gazed proudly as he spotted Lancelot escorting Merlin from the castle. Merlin of course was dressed appropriately. A hush fell over the crowd of nobles as they all saw the man they were fighting for the first time. Some were gruff in their responses. Others bowed to him, one or two tried to kiss his hand as they greeted him. He looked nervous but was kind and he stopped to and talk to each man and wish them well.

“He’s beautiful. How did you manage to keep him to yourself?” Jamie appreciated the view as Merlin made his way towards them. Arthur’s lips curled slightly as Jamie spoke.

By the time they made their way through the tents Arthur was agitated. Merlin had managed to somehow enchant everyone on his way through. They were falling all over themselves to impress him. It was ludicrous, it was crazy. He clenched and unclenched his fists and Jamie wisely stayed silent, impressed by the amount of emotion that Arthur couldn’t hide.

Percival went down on one knee when Merlin finally got to them. “I am honored to fight for you tomorrow, Merlin. I am Percival.”

“Oh don’t do that…” Merlin was embarrassed enough as it is. “Get up, get up. Arthur?” He sensed the agitation and wasn’t sure what he did this time to cause it.

“Percy.” Lancelot grinned and gave the man’s arm a squeeze. “Looks like you found us alright.”

Arthur seized Merlin’s hand and brought it to his lips. He placed an unchaste kiss on the palm and drew Merlin to his side. An action which very clearly stated to all within line of sight: _Mine_.

Instead of being disgruntled Merlin took Lancelot’s advice from the previous day and simply allowed it to happen. He linked his fingers with Arthur’s and stood close to him.

“Ahah.” Jamie laughed softly. “Now I see how. Pleasure.” The Lord bowed elegantly to Merlin and his eyes twinkled, friendly. “How does it feel to be the center of attention, Merlin?”

“A little strange.” Merlin admitted with a grin. He found he liked Jamie and wasn’t sure why Arthur was in a mood. He subtly rubbed his hand with the back of his thumb just to see if that would calm him down a little. “I don’t usually get this much attention.”

Percival had risen to stand in between Lancelot and Gwaine. “Is it always like this?” Percival whispered to Lancelot.

“We’re working on a strategy. Tell you about it later.” Lancelot said softly.

Gwaine, amazingly, had been silent ever since he first laid eyes on Percival. He just nodded vaguely.

“I have no idea why.” Jamie laughed. “Any man would be proud to fight for such a raven beauty as yourself. What would a humble lord as myself need to do to gain your favor in the tournament?”

Merlin felt Arthur’s grip tighten. He glanced at Lancelot who gave him an encouraging look.

“I…” Merlin began, he really didn’t like this at all. It felt so strange. He mustered up the strength inside to plaster a fake smile on. “I couldn’t possibly bestow any one man my favor, my lord.” Merlin said demurely. “Unless his name was Prince Arthur.” He mustered his courage, stepped closer to the Prince and kissed his cheek. He smiled magnanimously at Jamie, “I do, however, wish you the best of luck.”

That earned him a radiant smile from Arthur and his heart skipped. How could he not want to see that smile every day? Arthur’s grip on his hand relaxed.

Gwaine and Lancelot nudged each other. The plan was working.

“Of course.” Jamie grinned and bowed.

Jamie was left to his own devices and Lancelot went off with Percival and Gwaine to give Arthur a moment alone with Merlin. Well alone in the sense they were surrounded by a crowd.

Arthur nudged Merlin as they walked. “Only I get your favor, hm?”

“Oh, shut up.” Merlin laughed. “You know you have it when you’re not being a Prat.”

“Do you like your new rooms?” Arthur asked softly.

“They’re fine, Arthur.” Merlin shrugged.

“Merlin…” Arthur looked at him. “I won’t do anything else without asking you first. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Arthur.” Merlin shook his head and looked away.

“What makes you think I can’t keep it? I will, Merlin.” Arthur frowned as Merlin let go of his hand.

“Oh, Arthur.” Merlin sighed and brought his hand up to rest against Arthur’s neck and stroked him gently. “You wouldn’t be you if you tried that. I want you to be you. That’s who I…” He swallowed. “I don’t want you to be someone you aren’t. I want you to be Prince Arthur. Prat and all. The man I love and I can always count on.” He put his hand down over Arthur’s heart. “The man who will always do the right thing because that is what his heart tells him to do.”

Arthur swallowed because the last comment nearly broke him. He hadn’t done the right thing, everything happening now was because he hadn’t done the right thing. “Merlin.” He said nervously. Merlin put a finger to his lips.

“That’s the man I see, Arthur. That’s the man I want. That’s the King I want you to be.” Merlin kissed him then, soft, sweet and gentle. “That’s the man who will always have my heart. You must always do what you think is right. I’ll support you, no matter what you do. I will ALWAYS be at your side until the day I die.”

Arthur tried to swallow away the fear. What if Merlin one day saw him for what he really was? What he had done? He had selfishly forced Merlin to be his Consort. There was one person who did know the full truth and he had been sent on border duty for the time being. Sir Leon. He had done what he wanted, not what was right. What kind of King would that make him?

“I love you.” Arthur whispered, as if loving Merlin made up for what he’d done. Deep in his heart he believed that the man Merlin wanted him to be was a fantasy. He was not that man. He was just a Prince, he wasn’t especially great or wonderful. He was just a man who had reached out and taken what he wanted. He wished he could see what Merlin did, but he did not. He was just a man. Not a legend.

***

Gaius didn’t visit the great dragon often but he’d been summoned and so he went.

“Does this change things?” Gaius questioned. “Will Arthur still become the King he is meant to be?”

“Not until truths are revealed and accepted will Arthur truly become the man he needs to be.” The Dragon, as always, was cryptic.

“Arthur will not reveal his part in this. We have tried telling Merlin. What more can we do?”

“Prince Arthur must reveal the truth himself. Both sides of the coin must fully trust each other. Only then shall they achieve their great destiny.”

“So you don’t care that Arthur is forcing this on Emrys?”

“Emrys allows it to be forced on him.” The Dragon grumbled.

“What will the druids do?”

“I am certain they are waiting for the right moment. Merlin should be pressed upon to visit them, and soon.”

As always, any discussion with a thousand year old Dragon left one feeling less than satisfied.

Gaius had a bad feeling.

***

The opening ceremonies for the tournament was long and pompous. Uther had Merlin stand and every visiting noble, peasant or whatnot presented themselves and their names were added to the lists. He was already exhausted and this was just the opening. The real fighting would begin tomorrow and last for a week. When the tournament was over, the Kings would come. And then. Arthur glanced at Merlin. Then Merlin would be his, it would be final and there would be nothing that could tear them apart. Everything had to go according to plan until then. He would tell Merlin after. If he said anything beforehand there was too much chance that Merlin would run. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to him. He would do anything Merlin wanted. Arthur just couldn’t tell him until everything was sealed and done. He just couldn’t.

***

A young lady stole her way through the tournament tents, she carried a bag with her and had a nervous air about her. Percival was staying in one of the tents that evening and had stepped out to relieve himself when he spotted the girl. He stopped her. “Hey, you shouldn’t be here, young miss. Is there anything…”

The girl hissed and spoke a few words as she flung some dust out of the bag. Percival went down quickly which was surprising giving how big the man was. She kept on her way. She hit each noble tent, dousing them with the dust. “For Emrys…” She whispered angrily. Just as she was about to flee it was Gwaine who caught up with her for he had been in the tent with Percival and found him lying on the ground.

“Halt!” Gwaine pulled his sword upon the girl. “Come on now, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here? How about you give me that bag, yeah?”

She hissed again at him and Gwaine shuddered as he saw something like scales seem to appear on her neck. She frowned at Gwaine when she noticed his necklace. “Noble.” She rasped. “Sworn to the King.”

“I’m sworn to no man.” Gwaine huffed. “What are you?”

“I am vengeance.” The girl began to change her features, shifting and coiling into a huge snake with multiple heads before his very eyes.

“Intruder!” Gwaine cried out the warning.

Other men came stumbling out as Gwaine fought the creature. Out of the corner of his eye he saw several shadows scaling the castle wall. “Sound the alarm!”

***

Merlin jerked awake and gasped. Magic was being used in Camelot! He could feel it. He looked around wildly and was about to jump out of bed and go deal with it until he remembered he was in Arthur’s room with a snoring Prince using him as a pillow. Alarm bells started to ring and that woke up Arthur.

“Sire.” A guard was knocking at the Prince’s chambers. “Intruders. They’re using magic!”

Arthur scrambled to his feet. “Stay here!” He ordered Merlin as he quickly got dressed.

“But…” Merlin was clothed so there wasn’t much more for him to put on but his shirt.

“I mean it, Merlin. I have no idea what is going on and I don’t want anything happening to you. Stay here!”

“But I always follow you!” Merlin countered.

“Not tonight. You’re not my servant anymore, Merlin. Do as you’re told!” Arthur growled. He reached over and kissed Merlin fiercely. “Help me with this.” He threw on the chain mail and buckled on his sword with Merlin’s help. Once ready, he dashed outside. “Secure the King. And you.” He pointed at Lancelot who was just coming down the hall. “Make sure no one comes through that door. Merlin, get inside.”

“Arthur!”

Arthur would not be dissuaded and Merlin found himself forced to stay Arthur’s chambers with Lancelot’s protection while his Prince thundered off to deal with whatever threat had suddenly attacked the castle.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. Again it's been a bad week for heat and I was having trouble with writing. :p I'm not that good at combat but I tried. :)  
> Thank you so much for all the comments they make my day!

The creatures had chosen a fine time to attack. No one was ready for it. It was unclear what they were half-snake, half-human things that clearly were under the orders of sorcery. They could fight and then split in two when needed thus making it almost impossible to kill them. When one would die, another would emerge and hiss and be ready to fight almost moments later. It made them very difficult to kill as one had to work together to completely destroy it. Merlin and Lancelot looked out over the courtyard at the chaos below. Merlin could occasionally catch a glimpse of Arthur’s blonde head in the moonlight but he’d lose sight of him fairly easily. He could only take so much more of being afraid every second one of those things was going to manage to get to the Prince.

“I have to get down there!” Merlin clutched Lancelot’s shoulder. Every so often he’d be trying to help but there was only so much he could do subtly from afar.

“Arthur will be furious if you leave this room, Merlin! And how do you explain it?”  
  
“My place is at his side! Lancelot, you must let me go to him!”  
  
Someone banged on the door of Arthur’s chambers. “Melin!” It was Gwen. “Merlin come quickly, Hunith and Uther are trapped!”  
  
Somewhere in the back of his brain the thought registered… what is Hunith doing with Uther at this hour? The thought was quickly banished back and would remain the last thing he was going to analyze at this time. “Gwen!” Merlin looked at Lancelot, “Open the door!”  
  
Lancelot sighed and unbolted the door, he looked at her with a cautious smile but his face was determined. “Gwen. Arthur’s orders are for Merlin to remain here.”  
  
“And the King needs Merlin.” Gwen gave Lancelot an exasperated look, then sighed and shoved at him. “And you and I both know Merlin can take care of himself. Out of the way. Now’s not the time for your honor!”  
  
Lancelot wavered. “I wouldn’t be off to a very good start if ….”  
  
One of the creatures suddenly burst into the outer hallway sniffing around and Gwen shrieked. Lancelot pulled her roughly into Arthur’s chambers with Merlin and shut the door. “Get back!”  
  
“Oh for goodness sake.” Gwen muttered. “I’m a blacksmith’s daughter, I know how to fight!” She strode over to a rack of swords Arthur kept in his room and drew one, then tossed another at Merlin who almost didn’t catch it. Lancelot gave her an odd look and Merlin just shrugged when he looked at him for explanation. Another creature was trying to get in via the window. The three of them backed up against each other, swords ready. The creature thudded against the window which started to break and the other against the door which started to splinter. Both Gwen and Lancelot knew Merlin couldn’t use his magic obviously.

The creature against the window smashed his head into it, all snake scales, teeth and saliva with claws and flesh to give it momentum. Finally the window shattered and it stood there, grinning horribly. “Merlin.” It rasped. The creature at the doorway stopped thudding against it and they could hear some bone smashing and a couple of triumphant yells from people who sounded familiar.

“Merlin, you in there?” It was Gwaine.

Gwen was the one who landed the first blow on their intruder. Merlin rushed to the door to throw it open. Gwen and Lancelot worked together to defeat the creature and in the end she did land the killing blow. Merlin grinned as he watched Lancelot’s eyes just bug out of his head while he witnessed the woman he loved being so brave.

“Gwaine, what took you so long?” Merlin clapped the older man on the back.

“Well you know me, had to stop and have a drink on the way.” Gwaine gave him a friendly, yet clearly tired grin. “Percival and Leon are with Arthur. Sir Jamie and I came up to rescue you when we saw creatures scaling the wall. Come on, there’s more of them deeper within!”  
  
“I have to find Arthur.” Merlin was torn between Hunith and his duty to Arthur. His voice broke. “But my mother….”  
  
Gwaine and Lancelot looked as though they might be mentally drawing straws. “I’m it now?”  
  
Lancelot nodded, “Sir Jamie, Guinevere, let’s get to the King.”  
  
Sir Jamie looked rather loathe at the idea of leaving Merlin behind but in the end, there was no contest when a King’s life was at stake.  
  
“Go” Merlin nodded.  
  
He had a duty to Arthur and Merlin knew his mother understood that. His stomach was in knots at the idea of leaving her but he had to go. “Thank you.” He grasped Lancelot’s arm briefly and rushed off with Gwaine. “Take me to where you last saw him.”

Gwaine gave him an incredulous look as he followed closely.

They were strange, these creatures, it was like they multiplied when their blood was drawn unless you smashed them in the head quick enough to stop them from growing another one. When Merlin finally found Arthur he a group of knights and civilians were battling the creatures.

“Arthur!” Merlin called out from the other side of the street.  
  
Arthur frowned and thought he heard Merlin’s voice. Merlin wouldn’t be here, though. “On me!” He centered the Knights and they proceeded to try and keep up their defensive strategies. He looked around to see if he could spot the man who had called to him and cursed as it distracted him enough for one of the creatures to get a hit in. Merlin hid behind a pillar while Gwaine defended him and was too preoccupied with defending Merlin to realize that Merlin was actually using magic to clear a path around Arthur and the people who were trapped.  
  
Merlin had been concentrating so much on creating that path and using magic to create obstacles in the paths of the attackers that he didn’t notice a woman off to the right. She was wearing normal clothes and she rushed up towards Merlin. “Oh help me!” She caught Gwaine off guard as she looked normal and like any other citizen looking to be protected. She flung herself into Merlin’s arms and he caught her.

“It’s alright.” Merlin caught her and smiled breathlessly at the woman.  
  
Now that Merlin had created a path for them, Arthur and the Knights recovered and gained headway. As they dispatched more of the creatures the Prince changed to look and see Merlin and Gwaine. He was furious, of course but too busy to deal with it. “Merlin!” Merlin should be up in the citadel, protected, what was he doing down here! More to the point, what was _girl_ doing clinging to him?

“ _Come with us, Emrys._ ” Merlin heard a voice in his head. It was the girl. She was looking at him with wide eyes. Wide eyes flecked with gold. “ _You are not the toy of a Prince. We will not stand for this._ ”

She took advantage of his shock to grasp his shirt and plant a kiss on him. Merlin tasted something on her lips, something foreign and salty and struggled to push her away. “ _This is only a warning_.” The girl hissed and showed her true colors, the fangs of a serpent. Merlin swayed and she sank her teeth into his neck and released some sort of venom. Gwaine shoved his sword into the back of her head and grabbed her off of Merlin. He flung her to the side and caught Merlin as he fell.

“No! MERLIN!” Arthur cried out as the blood rushed around inside him and the only thing he saw was red as he fought his way through the last of the creatures and was just in time to skid to his knees as Gwaine gently held Merlin on the ground. Merlin coughed and clawed at his bleeding neck. His vision swam. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. Arthur ripped off his shirt and used it to bind the wound.

“No no no … “ Gwaine muttered.

“What is he doing down HERE!” Arthur turned his rage at Gwaine. “He’s supposed to be safe! Merlin… Merlin.” Arthur gently lifted his face. “We’ll get you to Giaus, don’t you pass out now.”

“You’re alright, Arthur.” Merlin murmured as he tried to clear his head enough so that he could see Arthur properly.

“Of course I’m alright, you bloody idiot. What were you thinking?!?”

“They got attacked, Arthur.” Gwaine tried to explain. “Lancelot had to help the King. Merlin wanted to find you and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Of course he wouldn’t. _Merl_ in.” Arthur growled under his breath.  
  
“It’s not bad.” Merlin tried to reach up and paw at Arthur’s chest. “Oooh…” He felt really sick suddenly and turned his head to throw up.  
  
“That’s it.” Arthur nudged Gwaine away once Merlin had emptied whatever was in his stomach. He lifted Merlin up in his arms…and staggered back under the weight. “God. You’re heavier than you look.”  
  
“Let me, Sire.” Percival came forward to offer his considerable strength to relieve the Prince.  
  
“You calling me fat…” Merlin tried to joke as he raised a too pale face.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead and let Percival take him. “Just don’t die.”  
  
As Merlin had helped helped turn they started to beat the creatures back. They fell one by one.

Up in the throne room, Uther protected Hunith while Lancelot, Gwen and Morgana fought the last of the creatures in the castle. The battle was over quickly and the stragglers scurried off into the night.  
They had apparently finished their assault. The brave Knights and warriors of Camelot drove them back into the Darkling Woods from whence they came.

Gaius had several injured under his care when Percival brought Merlin to him. “Merlin!” He was carried to a cot and laid down as Gaius checked the wound at his neck and shoed people away.

Arthur wouldn’t leave right away, desperate to make sure that Merlin was not dying. “Is he going to be alright?”

“I need to examine the wound, sire. I will send word when I know more. If you could fetch Gwen.”

“But Giaus…”  
  
“You’d only be in the way if you stayed here, Arthur. He’s not going to die.”  
  
Arthur stroked Merlin’s hair, “You’d better not!” He threatened. “You should have stayed where you were!”  
  
Once Arthur was safely out of earshot Merlin gripped Gaius hand. “Giaus. They were here for me!” He struggled to sit up only to get pushed back down again.

“Settle down, Merlin, let me take a look at this bite.” The physician began to clean the wound and take some samples of the venom still leaking. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Sick, like I want to throw up.” Merlin muttered and wiped sweat from his forehead. “I don’t feel well, Giaus.”

“It’s some kind of poison. The creatures that attacked were drawn out from the woods by sorcery. I’ll need to make you an antidote but you must stay here for tonight, Merlin so I can keep an eye on you.”

“Arthur won’t like that.” Merlin said fretfully.

“In this instance I think we are going to not worry about what Arthur wants and worry about what is best for you, Merlin, for once.”

“I know you don’t approve.” Merlin winced as the wound was cleaned.

“Merlin.” Gaius sighed as he looked at the young man. “You know what it is I don’t approve of. He’s put you in a terrible position. He’s taken your freedom.”  
  
“I never going to be free of him to begin with.” Merlin murmured with a sigh as Gaius worked. “This is just, well. I thought it might make it easier for me to protect him but he wants to shove me on a pedestal and feed me grapes or something.” Merlin coughed and grimaced. “I’m going to throw up.”  
  
Giaus passed him a bucket. “He did not give you a choice, Merlin.”  
  
“Gaius…” Merlin gave him a plaintive look as he choked out more bile. “I love him.”  
  
“I know you do, Merlin. I’ve known it since the first day you met him. That does not mean I approve of his behavior.” Giaus had helpers taking care of the wounded. “Lay back.” He took a cloth and dipped it in water mixed with some kind of elixir that he’d picked off a shelf after examining the poison and checking a book. “Put this on your forehead and just try to relax. The fumes will help with your nausea and I’ve given you something to counteract the poison.” He pulled a small jar of hard honey sticks and set it by the cot. “That’ll take care of the taste.”  
  
“Thanks, Giaus.” Merlin settled back as instructed. He felt terrible. Those creatures had been sent after him. As soon as he was back on his feet he’d pay a visit to the druids to see what was going on. The girl had said this was only a warning. Did they not approve? He was Emrys, he could do what he wanted. Maybe he would have to play that card. He hoped not. He hoped he could reason with them. A part of him understood. He was tying himself to the son of a man who had killed many of their people. Maybe it was something else though. He wasn’t sure. He’d talk to them. He’d explain. He’d make it right. If Arthur ever gave him any breathing space… Oh god. The Tournament was starting tomorrow. The first fights. He gazed up at the ceiling. He was supposed to look perfect and be inspiring and sitting on a damn pedestal… he felt like utter crap.

Merlin fought to stay awake long enough to see Gwen come down with his mother and fuss over him. He saw Arthur in the doorway and smiled at him. He reached out and the Prince quickly came to his side.

“Merlin. Father postponed the tournament until tomorrow. Everyone needed to recover. Your mother persuaded him it was a good idea.” Arthur took his hand and linked their fingers together.  
Hunith smiled when she saw the tender look the Prince gave Merlin and she bustled about helping Giaus with whatever needed to be done for the other wounded as did Gwen.  
  
“Merlin will be fine.” Gaius informed everyone. “He just needs some rest for the venom to pass through his system. They did not mean to kill him.” He gave Arthur a raised eyebrow. “Some good rest _Alone_.”  
  
“Why were they here? We have not had any trouble from the druids lately.” Arthur brought Merlin’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, thankful for the news. He would never regret his decision, being able to act openly with Merlin was amazing. He didn’t have to hide his feelings any longer. He didn’t need a reason to be down here.  
  
“I cannot begin to guess, Sire.” Giaus said with a roll of his bony shoulder.  
  
Merlin’s eyes drooped. The elixir’s effect was working. He smiled again weakly at Arthur and slowly drifted off to sleep. Arthur waited until he could hear Merlin’s steady breathing and finally let his hand go. He ran his own hand over his face and hair. The night was already almost over and none of them had really had any sleep.  
  
Arthur was beginning to suspect that the creatures had been after Merlin. They could have used him against Arthur. He remembered his heart lurching when he saw them heading towards the citadel and crawling up the walls. It was almost scary how much his heart was tied into Merlin. A smart enemy would hit him where it hurt the most. This was another consequence he wasn’t ready to accept. He straightened and felt Gaius’ eyes upon him.  
  
The old man read him like a book.  
  
“It’s my fault they did that to him.” Arthur tried not to look the man in the eye.  
The physician shrugged his shoulders again and Arthur dragged him to a secluded place to talk to the man. He’d had enough.  
  
“I love him, Giaus.” Arthur tried to gain sympathy but all he got was that look again. The one that made him feel like a kid who had stuck his hand in the cookie jar and was about to get a reprimand.  
  
“Prince Arthur, I have known that for a very long time. Love isn’t the issue between you. There is plenty of that.” Gaius spread his hands.  
  
“Then why are you so against this?” Arthur burst out. “You don’t treat me the same anymore! What can I do to prove to you how much I love him?” Gaius was like a second father to Arthur, he had grown up with the man in the palace, had sometimes run to him with scraped knees and tears when his own father had been too hard on him. It hurt that the man was upset with him.  
  
“You can tell him the truth, Arthur.”  
  
Arthur stared long and hard, jaw set stubbornly. He knew exactly what would happen if he did that.  
  
“You can prove it by telling him the truth before the ceremony, Arthur.” Gaius clarified.  
__  
I’ll lose him. _He’ll be mine in name only_. Arthur’s lips jutted out in a pout. _He’ll hate me_.  
  
Gaius put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “You need to trust Merlin, Arthur. Your love is strong enough to get through something like this but not if you don’t tell him. I know you have the courage within you to do it. Don’t wait too long. When the two of you fully trust each other there will be nothing that can come between you.” The old man’s words were kind, yet very stern. “Merlin may not look like much but that boy has a lot on his shoulders. He needs you to trust him. He needs your love like he needs air to breathe.”  
  
Arthur listened to the man’s words and knew they were true. He knew he had to do it. He had to make a commitment to do it. He looked over at Merlin, sleeping in the cot with an easy smile and Hunith’s concerned face as she tucked the covers over her son. He met Gwen’s eyes across the room as she looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile. He squared his shoulders, then lowered his head and fidgeted with his silver ring. “I’ll tell him.”

Gaius gave his shoulder a fond squeeze, and there was relief in his ancient features. If Arthur did come clean the boys might stand a chance.

**TBC**  
  


 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confesses  
> The tournament begins.

The day of the tournament had been pushed back a little but it was happening today. It had taken a few days for Camelot to recover from the attack and Gaius had insisted that Merlin stay down in the workshop while he recovered. Merlin had not shared his bed since the night of the attack, nor had they been alone together and was setting him on edge. He’d also not kissed him. Merlin had recovered and Gaius declared he was well enough for the tournament to start but Merlin hadn’t come to him. Once he’d gone to his chambers but Lancelot had apologetically explained Merlin was already asleep.

He also knew (since Sir Jamie snidely reported it) that Gwaine had taken Merlin out of the castle for several hours before he’d woken up. Merlin had not shared his bed since the attack and was clearly miffed at him for some reason and he could not put his finger on why. Could he know? Was it the stealth courtship? Arthur needed to find out. He couldn’t handle another day of this, it was eating him up inside. There were fleeting smiles and a wave here and there but Merlin was almost certainly avoiding him. There was no other explanation.

By the time the fourth day of this rolled around Arthur had imagined all the scenarios in his head and beaten himself up so much about it that he was a ball of jangled nerves. Merlin had left the castle again a –second- time extremely early in the morning with Gwaine as protection so Arthur had enough. At dawn he pushed past Lancelot into Merlin’s chambers and stood there mutinously, he would just wait for him. He wasn’t used to not dealing without a manservant and hated George.

“He’ll be back in an hour at most, Arthur.” Lancelot tried to reason with the Prince.

Arthur lifted his hands. “What is he doing out there?” He walked over to Merlin’s bed and saw that it had been slept in briefly but wasn’t made. He sat down upon it and touched one of the pillows.

“I know that he’s overwhelmed and scared about the binding ceremony.” Lancelot said stoically. “If you ask me the real problem is that he’s just mad at you for shoving him into your room when the castle was attacked like he was a delicate maiden who couldn’t defend himself. As far as what he is doing, something for Gaius, he said. Gwaine’s with him, he’ll come to no harm.”

Arthur shrugged, he was too upset by now to care what anyone thought of him. “He’s recovered though, right?” Arthur hated having to ask someone else. He should be allowed to see the man he loved. He drew the pillow up and inhaled. Merlin’s scent remained, sort of soft and earthy and full of dreams. “I’m going to wait here for him.”

Lancelot grunted. He knew what Merlin was doing, meeting with one of the druid leaders about the attack on Camelot and conveying Emrys’ displeasure. He also knew Merlin had been in serious need of space from Arthur, he’d just been holding on too tightly. He coughed, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Gwen is coming later to help him prepare for the first tournament battle.”

Arthur ignored him. He curled up on Merlin’s bed and waited.

Lancelot sighed and stepped outside to make sure he could warn Merlin. Gwaine had been told about the magic, not that he had to be told about the magic, Gwaine had already known about the magic for a long time and just shrugged.

***

It was about an hour later when Merlin and Gwaine hurried through the castle. “I can’t believe they made me go through that a second time.” Merlin muttered under his breath. “At least now they’ll pass along the message.”

“Easy, Merlin. These walls have ears.” Gwaine moved quickly too to pass Merlin off to Lancelot and then get a quick clean up and breakfast before the tournament started. He clasped Merlin’s arm and left him in the hallway when they made it to the royal level.

Lancelot was leaning against his door when he saw Merlin. “Ummm. Hold on a minute.”

“What is it?”

“Arthur’s inside. I’m sorry Merlin, I couldn’t stop him. Not official yet.”

Merlin grimaced. He was not ready to have this argument yet and needed more space and time and Arthur wasn’t giving it to him and neither was anyone else. He felt smothered and it was getting to him and he just…the way Arthur had just shoved him inside the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Arthur, it was just. Everything was crazy. This wasn’t what his life was supposed to be like. In two hours he’d be sitting at Arthur’s side trying to pretend to be interested in watching men fight each other for the honor of being the Captain of his Royal Guard. Royal Guard. It was some kind of cosmic joke.

Merlin took several deep breaths. “Alright, I’ll deal with him.” He wrenched open the door and looked inside. The sight made him stop and sigh and all the anger rushed out of him.

_Oh, Arthur._

Arthur was curled up holding both of his pillows tightly. His shirt was riding up his stomach and his hair was all askew, he had fallen asleep in Merlin’s bed, waiting for him.

Merlin approached the bed as Lancelot closed the door behind him and wisely left them alone. He sat down on the bed and reached over to brush Arthur’s hair from his eyes.

Arthur murmured unintelligibly for a moment before he shifted and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled, then frowned. “Merlin.”

“I just needed a few days, Arthur.” Merlin whispered. “To breathe….”

Arthur moved slightly to a sitting position to give Merlin some room and started to talk rapidly. “I was an ass. I shouldn’t have shoved you away like that. You’re right, you’re always fighting with me and I…”

Merlin shook his head. “That’s not it entirely, Arthur.” He laced his fingers with the Prince’s. “I want you to know that I love you, and that will always be, no matter what. I love you and I want you and I want US. But I don’t want this, I am doing it because we have no choice anymore. It’s a stupid fairy tale. Because of a dumb mistake, a servant boy is made a noble so that he can become the Prince’s Consort.” If only he could tell Arthur what the real problem was. He was Emrys and becoming the Consort of the son of Uther Pendragon. “I just need a few days, Arthur.”

Arthur’s heart clenched. He’d promised Gaius he’d tell Merlin the truth, “Merlin, I—“

Merlin shook his head, he didn’t want to talk anymore. Instead he kissed him and all thoughts were chased away. He pulled off Arthur’s shirt and his own as he climbed up on top of him. “We’ve never done anything in this bed. We have some time before Gwen shows up.”

“Merlin…” Arthur was lost, Merlin could reduce him to rock hard heat in seconds with just a touch and he wasn’t even trying. Belts, pants came next and soon Merlin grinding their cocks together and he couldn’t have even remembered his own name let alone blurted out any confessions. He studied the area that Merlin had been wounded and saw that it was healing nicely but that was the last coherent thought he had.

“Arthur, I want it.” Merlin rubbed their cocks, meaning absolutely clear in his eyes. It might make sitting through a day’s fighting difficult but he didn’t care. He wanted to rid himself of the guilty feeling deep within.

Arthur swallowed, they hadn’t actually, not yet. “Are you sure?” He reached up to run his thumbs over Merlin’s nipples.

“Yes.” Merlin had bad night and he wanted Arthur to make it better. The want and need for him had been a slow burn these past weeks and now that he’d put a little distance between them it was electrifying and he gave a low whimper.

“Do you have anything?” Arthur hadn’t actually come prepared for this. He had things in his rooms, but this was Merlin’s space.

Merlin laughed, “There.” He directed Arthur’s attention to a small treasure chest box under his bedside table.

Arthur reached down and opened it. Massage oils. Well, that’ll do. He carefully Merlin the best he could with the time that they had. Arthur focused on trying to hit the areas he knew would cause the most pleasure. He was the one with experience and this was the thing he had wanted for so long. It was finally his. When he was deep inside and Merlin was whimpering his name he felt odd, like something washed over him to ease the pressure and make things slick. Merlin was tight and yet he fit there as if they had been designed for it.

He kissed and licked and tried to touch and feel and find every spot he could that made Merlin twitch and whine with need. He plundered Merlin’s mouth with his tongue, seeking, thrusting, wanting. Merlin’s mouth was his salvation.

Merlin was busy with him as well. He rode every thrust and pinched and kneaded his long fingers into Arthur’s skin. Each touch, each caress left a burning trail that he’d never forget.

Arthur wanted to cry as he pounded hard every time Merlin commanded it. It felt so, so good! They both came at the same time, wrapped up in each other, kissing hard and foolishly. It was good, it wasn’t perfect and hell, he wanted so much more time for it to be perfect… but time wasn’t something that they had much left of. It had to be fast, they both needed the release. He eased out slowly and chuckled as Merlin clung to him. “Tonight I’ll take my time. Merlin…” He brushed his knuckles against the Merlin’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Wish I could sleep all day.” Merlin stretched languidly and draped himself over Arthur.

Unfortunately that was not to be as they both had something to get up and dressed properly for. It had been four days since he promised Gaius he would tell Merlin and he had a gut feeling that it was now or never. He wouldn’t have the courage again. He was high off of Merlin’s confession of loving him no matter what and he had just consummated their relationship. “Merlin, I have to tell you something.” Arthur whispered softly.

“What is it?” Merlin grumbled at the sound of knocking.

“I…” Arthur began, stopped, and began again. Now that the moment was here he couldn’t seem to get the words out. . “I …”

“Five more minutes, Lancelot!” Merlin shouted at the door. “What is it, Arthur? What do you want to tell me?” He pulled himself off of the Prince and threw on a shirt regretfully.

He’d promised Gaius and Arthur latched on to the hope that Merlin loved him enough. They were tied together now. There was no way out. “I have something to explain. Please give me time later to explain. I, please Merlin. It was me, not you.” The words rushed out before he could reel them in again. “It got out of control quickly. I… I… please don’t hate me. I lied to you.” He sat up himself and swung his legs over the bed.

Merlin’s expression changed from contentment to confusion. He could feel the atmosphere get suddenly colder. “What do you mean you lied to me? What about?” His long fingers curled into the shirt he was wearing as he looked at Arthur with trepidation.

Arthur stared at his hands, he couldn’t even begin to care about clothes at the moment. What could he say? They’d just had sex for the first time and Merlin had just told him how much he didn’t want his new role. How much he felt forced. “I knew. Everything that happened. I planned it.”

“You what?” Merlin’s mouth ran dry and he felt something ringing in his ears. He wasn’t hearing this. This wasn’t happening. He shot up off the bed and backed away from Arthur. “Arthur, what did you plan?”

Arthur looked away as if that could stop him from seeing the look of a man betrayed in Merlin’s eyes, the sound of hurt in his tone. “This. I wanted you to be mine.”

Merlin raised the palms of his hands to his forehead as his breath became slightly hitched. “No no you didn’t. You can’t have…”

“I did, Merlin, and you have no idea how sorry I am.” Arthur turned to force himself to look at the man he loved with every fiber of his being. The man he was about to lose. “I acted rashly and foolishly I am so so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Get.Out.” Merlin rasped. He strode over to the door and wrenched it open. “Lancelot, get him out of here.”

“Merlin…” Arthur was naked. Gwen was standing right there with Lancelot and there was a servant with Merlin’s bath.

“GET OUT!!!! You Unimaginable Prat!” Merlin raged, “Or have you forgotten you have to DO WHAT I SAY?!?” The man was seriously lucky magic wasn’t allowed in Camelot because… because…..Merlin was beside himself, shaking with anger. He’d never been this mad in his entire life.

“Um, Sire…” Lancelot tried to shield the scene from the lady’s eyes using his… well. It was pretty impossible to hide.

Arthur rose, and drew the sheet with him. He didn’t have time to get dressed, apparently. As he stalked out the door, Merlin went for his clothes and chucked them out after him and he was forced on the walk of shame back to his rooms.

Lancelot sort of stared after Arthur, looked at Merlin, then at the servant with Gwen. The servant looked quite terrified. “Gwen, perhaps just you and I should handle him?”

“Yes I think that’s a very good idea.” Gwen agreed and shoed the other servant away and she and Lancelot picked up the tub and rushed it inside.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to see Merlin standing there with his fists balled together, tears on his cheeks and his eyes filled with an anger he’d never seen. It was as if the shadows had taken form and suddenly clung to him. Sweet Gwen gave him a kind smile as the door shut and he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

***

It was two hours later and Arthur was sitting at his spot next to the King.

“Where’s Merlin and Morgana? Things are about to start? It doesn’t look good when the whole reason for this event isn’t present.” Uther stated grumpily.

Hunith gave the King a bright, charming smile. “I’m sure he’ll be along shortly, Sire. Just give him a few minutes. He wanted to look his best today.”

Uther stopped being grumpy and smiled back at her. “I’m sure you’re right.”

Arthur didn’t care about anything, if he would he might have noticed that interaction between his father and Hunith. He was ram-rod straight in his seat, had Merlin run? He refused to cry. He just sat there with his fingers gripped on the edge of his seat. What he’d feared the most had happened. The future stretched out far ahead of him now and he had only one hope. Time. Maybe he could one day get Merlin’s forgiveness.

_I love you and that will always be. No matter what._

Arthur had to cling to those words. Maybe. Maybe one day.

“Are you alright, dear, you look a little peaked.” Hunith patted his hand.

“I’m fine.” Arthur lied hollowly.

“Ah, there he is! You see, And Morgana’s with him. My goodness… how beautiful they look!” Hunith exclaimed.

Arthur turned to look and wished he hadn’t. Morgana had linked her arm with Merlin and they were both dressed to kill. If clothes could kill, he’d be dead. He couldn’t stop looking once he started. Merlin had dressed in a form fitting pendragon red and gold jacket with tight black pants and sleek boots. Morgana was wearing a gold and green gown that shimmered and swayed with her hips. Merlin smiled at her and Arthur’s heart ached. That was his smile. Merlin was still wearing his bracelet at least.

Gwen followed behind them, looking subdued and Arthur tried to catch her eye. She didn’t look at him. This was bad. Lancelot and Gwaine were already on the field with the rest of the warriors. Merlin escorted Morgana to her chair, bowed to the King and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. He sat in the chair to Arthur’s right and spared him only a brief, indifferent glance. If the act of sitting gave him any pain he didn’t show it.

Anger, Arthur could deal with. Indifference made him prickle. He shot Merlin a glance but he didn’t look at Arthur, he was focused on the field. Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival in particular. Arthur reached over and put his hand over Merlin’s and tried to twine their fingers. Merlin let him but did not participate in the act, he didn’t stiffen he just simply didn’t react. “Merlin?” he whispered. Merlin ignored him. Arthur sighed and took his hand away, at least the fights were starting. He could focus on that.

The first round came and went and Arthur spent the rest of the morning in a haze of emotional pain and inner misery. He was vaguely aware that all the favorites had got to the next round and even Gwen’s brother Elyan had entered. He clapped when appropriate, smiled when appropriate and drank more than he should as refreshments were passed around. Hours passed and Merlin started to talk to Morgana about this and that and discussed the fighters, they made a playful bet about who was going to win, Gwaine or Lancelot. Morgana put her money behind Lancelot and Merlin behind Gwaine. He was irrationally jealous that Merlin thought so much of Gwaine.  
  
“What about you, Arthur? Who do you think will win?” Merlin suddenly turned to him.

Arthur recovered as quickly as he could, he met Merlin’s eyes and didn’t find a trace of … well anything in them. It unnerved him but at least he was talking to him. “Uh. I think that guy is going to win, Percival I think his name is.” He pointed at Percival. He didn’t want to pick either Lancelot or Gwaine.

Merlin laughed. “What do you think, Your Majesty?” He asked Uther cheekily.

“I put my money on that Gwaine fellow.” Uther stated. “He pays attention. Hunith?”

“I’m sure your Majesty knows best, but I’m partial to Lancelot. He’s rather handsome, don’t you think?” Hunith blushed slightly.

Uther chuckled. “Lancelot is indeed bold and holds himself well, but that one has experience.” He indicated Gwaine. “This isn’t his first tournament.”

Arthur muttered something under his breath. Then Merlin put his hand over Arthur’s. Arthur glanced at him and there was nothing there again. No emotion. Oh, gods, this was worse than anger. It was an act. If they were going to act for the rest of their lives… he may as well make the most of it. He lifted Merlin’s hand up and kissed the back of it. He felt Merlin stiffen but he didn’t snatch it away.

At some point Morgana whispered in his ear. “Arthur, all is not lost.”

“I hope you’re right.” Arthur whispered back with a soft sigh. He was sure he was going to get an earful tonight.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Sorry the sex was short, but it was fast so of course it was short.:)  
> **also forgot to mention. Yes, next chapter will have details on Gwen and Lancelot did with Merlin and how Morgana came to him. This chapter was all about Arthur.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther sees Merlin and Arthur kiss for the first time.
> 
> FYI my lovely readers: The First scene is actually going to happen.:) So yes, it's not over for a while yet! :):)
> 
> The fic is taking on a life of it's own. I'm so grateful for your support!! means lot to me.

Arthur stared at the hand over his. The very hand that had figuratively pulled his heart out and crushed it. Merlin wasn’t doing it because he wanted to. It was all for show. Even Morgana’s encouraging words weren’t enough to chase away his fear that he’d lost Merlin. His Merlin. Would he ever see the smile that was only for him again? Would he glimpse the bright sparkle in his eyes whenever Arthur smiled at –him-?

“Smile, Arthur. You’re making people nervous.” Merlin said softly and between his teeth because he was somehow, fake smiling at the people fighting. Percy was in second rounds and was holding his own. He felt Merlin’s fingernails dig into his hand in an effort to jog him out of his misery.

So he smiled on command from his former manservant and felt a bit like a puppet. It was more of a grimace than a smile but at least he wasn’t scowling. Those who noticed such things took note, of course. And there were members of the court who wanted to see displays of fondness between them and thrived on the romance.

“Kiss me.” Merlin whispered. “Percival just won his match, show your appreciation.”

As the crowd cheered for Percival, Arthur looked over at Merlin. Kiss him. He wanted nothing more than to do that but …he searched Merlin’s eyes. There was no sparkle and he felt hope die inside him. Weeks of this, months of this… years of this? This raw hurt that twisted in his gut.

“Arthur…” Merlin gave him an expectant look and parted his lips slightly.

It was too much. He seized Merlin by the shoulders and laid a kiss on him, to which the crowd went from cheering to a number of tittering giggles and awes. By now it had gotten out who favored who in the royal dais. He would take his opportunities where he could. He felt Merlin respond, which was something. His heart was beating quickly and his lips were moist and sweet. He felt Merlin’s fingers play at the back of his neck. It was all just a show. It meant nothing… it meant everything to Arthur. When they parted Merlin’s eyes were closed and they fluttered open. There was deep pain there for a brief moment and then they were too bright again. Arthur was loathe to let Merlin go but settled back into his seat and waved at Percival, showing his favor.

Morgana leaned forward and giggled at them. “You two could melt a glacier with those kisses. Uther looks like he just swallowed a cow. Good thing your mother has him wrapped around her finger, Merlin.”

Of course, Uther had never seen the two of them kiss before. It was an eye-opener for his father, he was sure. Hunith distracted him with some story or other and he soon stopped looking green. Merlin eyed Morgana and looked over at his mother. For the first time he actually saw what was going on over there. He’d been so caught up in what was going on with him and Arthur that he hadn’t noticed. “Oh my god.” He made a mock gagging noise. His mother was brilliant, but Uther? Seriously, what was she thinking?

“Shut up, Morgana.” Arthur said grumpily. He couldn’t help the smile that wanted to spread across his lips, there would still be times he could kiss Merlin. He could hang on to those times. The crowd had showed their appreciation too, they liked seeing their Prince happy. He glanced down at Merlin’s hands they were shaking slightly, he looked up at Merlin. For a moment they held each other’s eyes and he thought maybe he could see a crack in the ice. _I love you._ He mouthed softly.

Merlin drew them close together so that he could whisper in Arthur’s ear. “We’ll talk later. I’m furious with you but I’ll hear you out. We’ve got no choice but to play along with this. Stop being _difficult_.” Merlin’s words were fierce but not hate filled.

“Oh _, I’m_ the one who’s difficult…” Arthur exhaled, flung his hands into the air and gritted his teeth into a forced smile.

Merlin could fake smile with the best of them, he’d been putting up with Arthur for years. “If the shoe fits, your pratliness. You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

“ _Mer_ lin. You are the most… _irritating_ … _useless_ ….” Arthur seethed and wished he could just pick up Merlin and shake him, then snog him again, not necessarily in that order. Morgana kicked the back of his chair. “ _Lovely_ ….” He cleared his throat as he noticed Hunith and Uther were looking their way again. “ _Wonderful_ man and I love you.” The hard part was that it was true.

They faked the hell out of those lovesick smiles they were giving each other. Really.

Merlin wanted badly to punch him or throw something at him. “Love you too.” The words came out in a rush and how he wished he could have said them differently with more fire behind it or at least with more something. Instead he actually meant: Shut up, Prat.

Uther rolled his eyes and looked somewhat ill again and Hunith patted his hand.

Merlin looked away from Arthur. He certainly didn’t want to feel sympathy for him. The man had uprooted his entire existence and didn’t know the extent of what he’d done. He did not know the full extent of how difficult he’d just made his life just to fulfill his selfish desires. The rest of the world meant nothing to Arthur Pendragon, he always got what he wanted. It was maddening.

Merlin watched as Sir Jamie and another man took to the field and faced off against Lancelot and Percival. His eyes weren’t really on the match, however, they were back to the morning when he’d walked in to find Arthur curled up on his bed and all his resolve to take things slowly had flown out the window along with the warnings of the Druids. They’d told him how seriously he needed to take their joining.

**Fashback to the morning**

Merlin sank to his knees when Lancelot and Gwen shut the door and brought the bathwater in. He drew his hands up to his face and wiped angrily at the tears. “Gaius was right. All this time. He really did it.” His head reeled from the implications as he thought back on all the weird moments that just seemed to happen over the past five weeks. The ring… Arthur’s various expressions… oh god… that was a … in the village, Arthur was courting him in the open. Every move had been a deliberate calculation to bind them together. That day had been one of the happiest of Merlin’s life. He’d never felt special like that and Arthur had looked at him like he was the sun and stars. Everyone had seen them together. He had wanted to hold that day in his heart forever he had been so happy. And now.

It had been a lie.

Lancelot approached him first while Gwen gave him a soft expression. “Merlin.” He crouched down.

Merlin was having difficulty breathing. He was clutching his shirt, clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes glowed gold and went back to normal several times as he processed through all the little things. All the not so subtle ways Arthur had maneuvered them. He’d been too blind to see it, he’d thought too much of Arthur, put him to standards no man could live up to. Arthur was a just and honorable Prince. His shining Knight. The future golden king of Camelot. It was his destiny to protect him with everything he was. Arthur had betrayed their love, had used him and had disregarded his feelings and his right to choose his future. Arthur had set out to own him entirely.

“Is he going to be alright?” Gwen ventured since Merlin wasn’t speaking.

“Get his clothes and the bath ready, Gwen, please.” Lancelot said in a soft gentle tone. “Merlin listen to me.” He reached out to touch Merlin’s shoulder and was shrugged off. He pressed onward even though he was well aware that Merlin could burn his hand off if he wanted to. He could feel and see the rage and hurt pouring out of the warlock. “Merlin. I know what he has done was wrong. He acted rashly and quite possibly out of desperation. You didn’t notice him as a man, Merlin, and it was obvious back when I first met you that he loved you. You only saw him as what he was going to be. He disliked anyone who showed you any kind of attention. He has always been jealous of anyone who had demands on your time. He came up to me when he found out I stayed in your room and told me that if I’d sleep with you he’d kill me. He even tried flirting with Gwen to distract her from you a while back before she met me. He’s been in love with you for a long time. Try and see it from his point of view. I don’t know how long he’s been in love with you, but I believe it’s been long enough to make him try something desperate.”

“Why didn’t he just tell me?” Merlin exhaled after listening to Lancelot and finally calming a little. He had to admit he’d been distracted himself. He barely had time to do all the chores Arthur was assigning to him and now he had been expected to pick up on something he hadn’t dreamed could have been possible?

“Maybe he did and you didn’t pick up on it?” Lancelot shrugged and looked over at Gwen, it was time for her to chime in.

“Merlin, Lancelot is right.” Gwen said gently. “Arthur changed practically the day you showed up in Camelot. It was like there was light in his eyes again. Everyone noticed. He had been going through the motions for a very long time trying to please his father. Then you came. I’d never seen him be as chivalrous or courageous until then. Pompous, arrogant and such yes and he was good with a sword and a leader but he was doing everything for his father and believe me when I say this, my dear friend.” She crouched next to his other side and mirrored Lancelot. “Everything since that day that he did, everything, was to try and impress you. You don’t know but Morgana and I we saw it. We saw how his eyes would light up when you laughed at something he said or did. He risked his life for you when he barely knew you.”

“Arthur isn’t meant for me.” Merlin rocked on his heels and shook his head. “He’s supposed to have a brilliant Queen and usher Camelot into a new age. I’m no Queen, Gwen.” He was caving and they knew the anger was trickling down. “I’m just me…I can’t do this. I can’t…”

There was a knock on his door. “Is it safe to come in?” It was Morgana. She opened it anyway and let herself inside. “I saw Arthur just now looking like the world had ended. What is going on?”

“He told Merlin what he did.” Gwen explained as she rubbed Merlin’s shoulder gently.

Morgana looked shrewdly at Merlin. “Well?” She put her hands on her hips as she studied him with a slightly glacial look. “You know finally, now what?”

At Morgana’s tone something shifted inside of Merlin. He rose up with the help of his friends. “Things will have to change if I’m going to be able to get through this.” His tone was dull and full of pain.

“You are right, Merlin. They will have to. You can’t be mad at him forever. He was an idiot, we all know that.” Morgana bumped the door closed with her hip.

Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot had taken care of him, calmed him down and helped him devise a plan. A way to deal with it all. There was no way out and there was only one way to handle it. He would have to act to the outside world that nothing was wrong and he’d have to talk to Arthur. A serious talk. He was hurt and betrayed. He no longer trusted Arthur and that was horrible. He never thought that day would come because Arthur was his destiny. He had to trust him. He had to learn how to trust him again, there was no turning away. He was angry, frustrated and confused. When had Arthur said something? Did something? He tried to think back but couldn’t. Lancelot helped him wash while the girls waited to put him into an outfit they were sure would have Arthur’s tongue on the ground.

“One always has all the power in the world when one looks their finest.” Morgana had said.

Eventually Lancelot had to leave and that left him to Morgana and Gwen’s tender mercies. He let them choose and complete his attire, he was feeling too exhausted from being angry to do it himself. Did he have a right to be this angry? He had kept a major secret from Arthur for years but that was completely different! That was a matter of life or death not love. Love was a choice, he hadn’t understood the true nature of his feelings for Arthur until Arthur had yanked them to the surface and forced the truth out of him. He would have been content to have them stay locked away forever if that meant Arthur would become the Once and Future King. The one who would bring about Albion.

And it was up to him.

God what if he were to destroy the love in Arthur’s heart? What if that changed everything and the future wouldn’t happen because of it? He could not be responsible for that. The Druids had told him that his joining with Arthur was foretold. When he and Gwaine went to see them they did not seem surprised but not all the druidic factions had been pleased. He’d had to perform a number of rituals for them to be certain he wasn’t under any kind of spell. It had been a trying time with them. He’d got their promise that no more creatures would be sent to attack Camelot for making Emrys a prisoner and bound to Arthur physically as well as spiritually.

He had to accept it.

He had to deal with it and handle Arthur. That didn’t mean Arthur was going to be allowed off without consequence. Oh, he was going to pay for this. Merlin wasn’t going to destroy the love in his heart. Merlin was going to claim it. He was going to claim it and cherish it. Arthur was not going to love anyone ever again if he knew what was good for him. Arthur’s heart belonged to him. Arthur belonged to him. He would only ever get a Queen if Merlin deemed her worthy.

But first, he’d have to get through the day, and the next day, and talk to Arthur. He would have to figure out how to bridge the divide between them. If he couldn’t trust Arthur how was he going to make him the King everyone is hoping for? If he couldn’t give Arthur what he needed how was he going to keep love in Arthur’s heart?

Eventually he was going to have to swallow his pride. Not today though. Not today. When he was ready Gwen and Morgana smiled at him.

“You’ll do.” Morgana offered her arm.

Merlin glanced back at Gwen and smiled at her. “Thank you.” He took Morgana’s arm, and gestured to the door. “My Lady….”

And they headed to the tournament where they knew Arthur would already be with the King. Merlin steeled his heart. He just had to make it through today. If he could make it through today he could make it through the week. If he could do that, he could make it through life with Arthur.

If only he could find a way to trust him again.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Returns  
> Sir Jamie shows his true colors  
> Angry Sex  
> Clotpoles...  
> Enjoy! :) Thanks so much again for all the comments!!!!! Gosh you guys have no idea how much that makes me happy. This fic. I don't know where it came from LOL

Time rolled on and Merlin knew what it was he had to do but it became harder and harder to do it. He let Arthur celebrate Percival’s wins with a kiss or a touch or something else intimate but he kept the feelings bottled up, he just couldn’t fully respond. Arthur had hurt him too much. He could tell Arthur was getting agitated by his responses but they still had an entire day of this to get through, then the first tournament feast where he would have to congratulate the finalists. It would be very late before they would get a moment alone. It was hard to even talk with everyone around them. Gwen and Morgana were chattering behind them, every so often he forced a smile and responded. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the rest of the day.

Oh thank god, there was a brief break between the fights. “Excuse me, Your Majesty.” Merlin bowed quickly to the King. “I will be brief, I’m afraid uhm… I drank a bit too much.”

Uther nodded and Arthur looked up immediately.

Arthur made as if to rise with him.

Merlin put a hand on his shoulder and hissed. “Do not follow me.”

Arthur sat back down again and fought hard to keep his face impassive, to mask the hurt.

Merlin didn’t know how he got out of the main box to the privy area. He wanted to run but he had a guard with him. He splashed water on his face and sort of just stood there by the counter and took several deep breaths. His head pounded and he was glad the guards didn’t follow him in here. It wouldn’t be hard to run but that would leave his mother at Uther’s mercy. He wished there was a spell to magic away his emotions. That would be wonderful. That would make everything better.

He didn’t know how he was going to resolve this thing with Arthur. He knew it had to be resolved and why. His heart was another story. He couldn’t just tell it what to do.

And Arthur….

Merlin swallowed and closed his eyes. Arthur had been deep inside him that morning and he had loved it. He’d never imagined it was going to be like that. He’d felt such release that when Arthur confessed it was like a knife had been driven into him. The pain had been severe and he just wanted to get back to that moment where they were connected and there was no emotional pain. He wanted Arthur. His Arthur. His beautiful Prat in all his glory. His fantasy. Reality crashed down on him. Arthur was just a man. A man pushed to desperation. Merlin felt his stomach roll finally and he crouched down to throw up in one of the pits. The Arthur he’d imagined was a dream. The reality was just a man with the title of a Prince.

He washed his mouth and prepared to leave the tent when the flap was opened and Sir Jamie peered in. “Ah, _Lord_ Merlin. The matches are about to begin shortly.” Jamie crowded the entrance and trapped Merlin inside.

Merlin grunted at the use of title. He eyed Jamie. “Yes, I’m just about to return if you’d kindly step aside.” He took note of the sweaty Knight with distaste. He didn’t like Sir Jamie and he hoped Percival one the next match against him.

“I think you should be a little friendlier to your future Guard Captain.” Sir Jamie boasted. “I look forward to sharing you with his highness.”

“Sharing me…!?!” Merlin’s eyebrows knitted together in clear anger. “You’re delusional. That is never going to happen even if you do manage to win. Now get out of my way!”

Sir Jamie made the mistake of grabbing Merlin’s wrist roughly and a second mistake of trying to circle his arms around him. Merlin yanked his arm away, dodged back and tripped him as he lunged. While Jamie careened to the floor and didn’t have his attention on Merlin, Merlin’s eyes glowed. He forced one of the cesspits over on its end… thus dumping its contents all over Jamie’s head. Merlin grinned at the yowl and backed out of the tent.

Percival and Gwaine were headed that way. They must have seen Jamie go to the same place. The guard looked confused, then at the sprawled Knight.

When Percival and Gwaine began to laugh at the sight, Merlin just shrugged innocently, “He had bad luck?” He headed out of there before the smell got on him. The guard trailed after him in confusion. Sir Jamie could be heard uttering violent curses even from the royal area.

“What on earth happened?” Morgana eyed Merlin who took his seat.

Arthur frowned at him, his eyes shot down to Merlin’s wrist which had a growing bruise.

“Nothing exiting. Who’s next?” Merlin looked smug, grabbed a grape and stuffed into his mouth.

“Did someone hurt you?” Arthur growled.

“Don’t worry your pretty head.” Merlin waved him off. “I handled it. He got what he deserved. Not a Damsel in distress, Arthur, very much a man. I can kick my own asses, thanks.”

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur mumbled.

The next fight was announced to be Percival and Sir Jamie. The state of the Knight caused a number of titters among the crowd given that he was drenched and there was an extremely bad smell. Percival wrinkled his nose and Uther tried and failed to make a face.

Morgana snickered, “Merlin, you never cease to amaze me.”

“He had it coming.” Merlin gave a cute little innocent shrug and smile.

Of course this meant that Sir Jamie was angry as hell. It was Percival, however who decided to step up. “Your Majesty, I think it only fair to postpone our match for an hour and let another set go. Sir Jamie had an unfortunate mishap. I know he won’t say so but I fear that I should have a similar mishap for our fight to be a fair one.”

“You show a Knight’s Courtesy, young man.” Uther said stoically. “Very well. Do clean up, Sir Jamie and return in an hour.”

Sir Jamie looked more humiliated than gratified at Percival’s gallantry but the King had spoken and the match was delayed.

Arthur eyed Merlin. “You’re going to tell me what happened in there later.”

In the end, Percival won against Jamie and became a finalist and Merlin had to suffer another kiss. Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival had all made the finalist round. He can’t say he wasn’t surprised and he was happy that Percival had beaten Sir Jamie so soundly. By the time the last battle was over, Merlin was tired. He’d been up all night the previous day and now had to attend a feast and deal with Arthur. Being headachy, tired and hungry was not a good combination.

He got back to his chambers and basically collapsed in his chair. He gazed at the bed longingly. It was weird to have his own chambers like this. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to it. Not long after he had settled down there was a knock on his door.

“Merlin?” It was Arthur. Of course it was Arthur.

“Go away.” Merlin muttered.

Arthur ignored, him, opened the door and let himself in. “We’ve got a couple of hours before dinner. I just wanted to see if you were alright.”

“My head is killing me. All that clanking of swords.” Merlin sank his head into his arms. “Are you deaf? I told you to go away.”

“Merlin.” Arthur sighed and poured him some water.

“I’m not ready to talk to you.” Merlin took the water and swallowed it.

“I know there’s _nothing_ I can say that will make up for what I did.” Arthur took a few steps towards him and went down on his knees. “Merlin?” He was willing to throw his pride away. He rested his head in Merlin’s lap and trembled and slid his arms around his waist. “I just…”

Merlin sighed and reached a hand down to stroke Arthur’s hair gently to sooth him. Desire twisted in his body as he remembered how he felt before Arthur had opened his mouth. And why shouldn’t he take what he needed from Arthur? “I think you could find better things to do with your mouth than talking, Arthur.” Merlin couldn’t help himself from sniping. He was quite sure that Arthur could feel said things that wanted attention beneath his cheek.

Arthur stiffened. He raised his head as he tried to fathom what had just been said. Merlin’s eyes met his but there was no sympathy and he couldn’t do anything but read a challenge in those words. Finally, he understood. “You want me to take you without resolving anything.”

Merlin smiled. “I knew you’d get it eventually.”

“I can’t do that.” Arthur shook his head and scrambled to his feet. “I want to make love to you, Merlin. Not to just have sex.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Merlin snapped.

“You can’t expect me to just treat you like some whore!” Arthur’s temper began to rise as his hands balled into fists at his side. “I _can’t._ I love you. I could never do that! You said…” His voice broke. “You said, you said you would love me no matter what I did.”

“I didn’t expect you to trick me into being your Consort!” Merlin’s own temper began to match Arthur’s.

“I thought…it doesn’t matter.” Merlin lifted his palm to his eye and rubbed it.

“You expect so much of me Merlin!” Arthur straightened and when he fixed his eyes on Merlin they were bright and full of pain. “I’m just a man. A man who loves you, desperately, madly, completely.” Each word was uttered with intense conviction. “Just tell me what I can do to make you happy. Tell me how I can fix this. What can I do to fix us? I’ll do anything. You want me to give up my crown? Run away with you? Wander the world just Merlin and Arthur? I’ll do it. I can’t lose you.”

“You’re talking nonsense, Arthur.” Merlin kept a strong hold on the ice that refused to crack around his heart. “I don’t want you to give up your crown! You are going to be a great King one day even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to the throne! I’m not ready for this conversation. I told you. What can you do? I don’t know, Arthur.” He threw up his hands, “Maybe _listen to me_ when I tell you not to do something? That would be a good start!!!! As for losing me, you stupid utter clot-pole! I meant it when I said I would stay with you until the day I died! There is no chance you will ever lose me. So unless you’re going to fuck me, don’t make me throw you out twice in one day! I don’t want to talk yet!”

Arthur stared at him a myriad emotions playing across his eyes. “I’ll go.” He agreed with a heavy sigh. “I’d rather cut my heart out than treat you like a whore.” He grasped one of Merlin’s hands. Merlin tugged it but Arthur held on firmly. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of his knuckles softly. Softly he stroked the skin of Merlin’s hand and lowered his eyes to turn and walk towards the door.

“Too late.” Merlin sniped. He didn’t quite realize he should have left well enough alone.

Arthur had his hand on the door but the idea that Merlin thought the act this morning was treating him like a whore made his blood boil. He turned around and his eyes blazed. He had only so much patience and Merlin was pushing every button. He could not mistake the triumphant look in Merlin’s eye when he locked the door and stalked back to him. He bodily lifted Merlin over his shoulder, carried him over and threw him on the bed.

Merlin knew he could stop this in an instant but he didn’t want to. He wanted to forget all the emotions and just have this. He wanted to forget destiny and duty. Love. Power. He just wouldn’t feel, he would shut it all away and just focus … Maybe he could just have this time when it was just him and Arthur.

Clothing was a bit more difficult as it was more complicated but eventually it was gone. Arthur kissed him and seemed to be trying to draw his soul out of his body. They turned around on each other. At one point, Merlin would be on top grasping Arthur’s chest and nipping him. Then Arthur would whip them around and be licking and kissing him. All the while Merlin’s legs were wrapped tightly around Arthur and there was groaning and muttering and Arthur rained kisses everywhere until finally he began to prepare him carefully. They never once stopped with the kisses. It was just kiss after endless kiss until Merlin’s lips were bruised and full from Arthur’s onslaught. His ass still hurt some from the morning but Arthur’s preparations were slow and easy.

It was a tight burn when he finally entered and Merlin was too far gone to remember to use his magic to ease the passage when Arthur plunged into him. It was hard, deep thrusts. Arthur was deliberately drawing him to orgasm making it last. Each move was carefully calculated to hit him where it counted and send shudders of pleasure and pain through his body. He fought against it as long as he could. His fingers dug into Arthur’s back, creating little welts. He whimpered Arthur’s name finally when he came hard.

Arthur kept thrusting deep into him until Merlin could only see spots in front of his eyes and his whole body convulsed with pleasure a –second- time. Finally the Prince cried out and his seed filled him. They shuddered and clutched each other and sweat trickled down Arthur’s back and matted his hair. His fists balled together into the bed and he kissed Merlin again.

This act was different than the morning, it was passionate and hard. Arthur had sought to prove to him it wasn’t about just sex. He wouldn’t have bothered to give Merlin pleasure otherwise but Merlin didn’t want to feel. Arthur slowly eased out of him and cleaned them both off. He stroked Merlin’s cheek but Merlin’s shut his eyes and turned his head away. He didn’t want to see the pain in Arthur’s eyes. He shrugged away from Arthur and turned to sit up carefully. Ouch… Arthur hadn’t exactly been gentle. “Please go.” Merlin whispered quietly and stretched. “I have to get ready for dinner.”

Arthur could least get his clothes on this time. He somehow managed to do it without breaking down. Outside of Merlin’s room, Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Somehow, he’d screwed up again. It just seemed no matter what he did he just made things worse. He should have waited until later. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to wait. He headed back to his room with heavy footsteps when he saw a familiar, yet tired face. “Leon!” He exhaled. “You’re back.”

“Not a moment too soon, it seems. Good –god-, Arthur.” Leon put a comforting arm around his friend. “I knew things were going to get out of hand but I didn’t expect it to get this bad. I heard some snippets when I returned just after the rounds ended for the day.”

“I can’t do anything right, it seems.” Arthur gestured down the hallway plaintively. “I’m getting ready for dinner, care to join me?”

Leon nodded, “I’ll help you. Tell me what happened this time.”

***

“So he knows.” Leon helped Arthur finish buttoning his shirt and arranged his jacket.

“He does, since this morning.”

“You waited _that_ long?!?” Leon sighed. “I hope you sat him down with a comfortable breakfast and thoroughly explained yourself.”

“We had sex and I blurted it out. I couldn’t stop myself.” Arthur admitted. “We didn’t have a lot of time, the tournament was going to start and ….”

“Arthur!” Leon rolled his eyes. “God between you and your father.”

“I didn’t mean to! I had planned it differently.” Arthur paced. “And now he’s lost faith in me.”

“Well what did you expect, Arthur? I hate to tell you I told you so…”

“But you will anyway.”

“I just did, yes.”

“What am I going to do now, Leon?” Arthur gazed at his friend miserably.

“Now? You melt Merlin’s heart. He clearly loves you. That’s as plain as the nose on my face.” Leon brushed some lint off Arthur’s dinner jacket. “You’re ready. Lady Morgana suggested you flirt with someone else, make him jealous.”

“I have a feeling he’d be more angry than jealous.” Arthur shuddered. “Every time I make a plan it backfires.” They walked out of Arthur’s chambers just in time to catch Lancelot escorting Merlin. Leon’s mouth dropped open when he saw him.

“Merlin?” Leon stared. Leon of course had not seen him dressed up in noble attire before. This time his jacket and outfit was mahogany, black with delicate silver filigree on the buttons. Proper for a courtly dinner. He was decidedly uncomfortable in it as he’d never worn anything so fine. Gwen had ensured that it remain one of his outfits.

“Good evening, Prince Arthur, Sir Leon.” Merlin addressed him properly. “I believe you have met Lancelot when he was here before. He is one of the finalists.” Merlin didn’t miss the fact that Leon and Arthur had come out of his rooms. Did Leon help dress Arthur? He never even bothered to ask if Arthur had a new manservant. Dressing Arthur had been his favorite job. He didn’t like the idea of Leon being alone with Arthur at all. Leon was very handsome and had been friends with Arthur for a long time.

Lancelot bowed to the Knight and Prince and gallantly relinquished his hold on Merlin’s arm so that Arthur could take his place.

“You look quite handsome, Merlin.” Leon bowed.

It was all very proper and Arthur did take his place.

“Thank you, Sir Leon.” Merlin responded though the whole exchange was making him itch. Courtly manners he was learning from Gwen and Morgana but he still wasn’t that good and he hated small talk. “Shall we?” He looked up at Arthur and met his gaze.

“Yes.” Arthur put his hand over Merlin’s arm and brought him into the hall where courtiers, lords, the tournament finalists and the King were waiting. “You look gorgeous.” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear.

“And you’re still a clotpole.” Merlin said between his teeth as he smiled and waved.

“Maybe so, but I’m a clotpole who loves you.” Arthur whispered softly and Merlin had to stop himself from gaping at him.

Leon heard the exchange and glanced at Lancelot. Lancelot just shrugged and went to join the other tournament finalists. Across the room Morgana was smiling at him so he had a reason not to frown. His friend had certainly dug himself into a multi-layered fiasco. He knew that the whole reason he’d been sent on border patrol was so that his honor wouldn’t force him to reveal the truth to Merlin. He had also known Arthur since he was a young lad. Arthur was full of potential and just acted too rashly sometimes. He needed someone to ground him and Leon was sure that someone was Merlin. He didn’t know why yet, but he was sure. He would go through the pits of hell for that man and he would certainly face an elevated Manservant for him. He would help Arthur win back Merlin’s love. He didn’t have much time before the ceremony but he was bound and determined to pull Arthur out of that hole.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets jealous  
> Someone finally wins the tournament!  
> Morgana explains reality to Arthur.

Merlin walked around the ballroom in a daze. He’d actually been forced to dance with Arthur after dinner. It had been awkward but thanks to Morgana and Gwen he actually did know some of the steps. Would the responsibilities never end? He used to have to stay up until Arthur got drunk enough to go to bed. He’d have to help him to his room. Another awkward moment was noticing that Uther had a dance with Hunith. Leon had danced with Morgana and Lancelot with Gwen. Arthur had been attentive and Merlin had done his best to smile and nod appropriately and make inane conversation.

“Are you alright?” Arthur whispered in his ear.

“I’m exhausted.” Merlin admitted, and he was. Physically and emotionally. He could not imagine having to do these things day in and day out but he supposed he’d have to get used to it. Seriously HOW did Morgana deal with it?

Arthur gave him a concerned look. “You can go back to your chambers if you want to, I’m only needed here for another hour.” He still wanted that talk but it didn’t look like it was going to happen. “Gwaine?” He called over the man who’d won the most rounds that day.  
  
“Sire?” Gwaine gave a practiced bow.

Merlin stiffened and gripped Arthur’s arm.

Arthur’s words were tender and caring but it set his teeth on edge. “Merlin’s retiring early, would you mind escorting him to his room?”

Merlin shot Arthur a glare. “Stop it.”

Oh god, he couldn’t do anything right. Arthur tried to keep his face from looking like he’d just been slapped.

“I don’t need people to think I can’t handle this!” Merlin hissed at Arthur. “Gwaine. I would love a dance.” He said to cover the reason for the man coming to their table. “Provided his highness doesn’t mind.”

He did mind! He minded a lot. He did not want anyone touching Merlin and especially not Gwaine. Arthur’s eyes narrowed. He looked at Merlin’s fake simpering expression and grunted. He really had no choice so he simply gripped his wine goblet and resisted flinging it at Gwaine’s head. “Be my guest….” He gestured grandly.

Gwaine whisked Merlin away and was annoyingly a really good dancer and used to dancing with men, apparently and he had to painfully admit that Merlin seemed a lot happier dancing with him. Arthur just … he wanted to find something to strangle with his bare hands or drown himself in drink. He was afraid to do anything or Merlin would take it the wrong way.

Leon and Morgana stood off a ways watching the spectacle as it unfolded.

“I give him ten minutes before he breaks up that dance.” Morgana wagered. “Really, the both of them! I mean. I understand why Merlin is mad but he needs to get over it. Wait… I have an idea.” She gripped Leon’s shoulder. “You go ask Arthur to dance.”

“What…?” Leon stammered as he stared at the Prince. “That’s against the contract though. Only Merlin can approve who touches Arthur.”

“Only after the ceremony.” Morgana chuckled. “Go, he’s miserable we need to do something.”

Leon went red, “Morgana, you know I would do anything for you.”

Morgana leaned in and smiled, “Do it and I’ll wear that lace thing you like so much tomorrow.” Flirting with Leon was a habit and she’d done it since she was in pigtails. She knew very well how much he worshipped her.

Leon wondered just exactly how it was going to help but he sighed, defeated. He had never been able to say no to Morgana. He and Arthur had been friends for a very long time and he was supposed to be helping him not hindering him. As he made his way over to the royal table he hoped that something, anything would happen to stop him from having to do this. Maybe Uther would fall over. Maybe someone would trip him. Nothing like that happened and he found himself standing in front of Arthur.

“Ahem.” Leon cleared his throat.

Arthur threw him a look that very clearly meant: What the hell?

Leon cast a glance over his shoulder where Merlin was still dancing with Gwaine. Merlin hadn’t noticed yet that someone had approached Arthur, or it hadn’t registered. After all, Leon was Arthur’s friend. He had never asked another man to dance, he didn’t even want to dance with another man. “Er.” Leon cleared his throat again.

“Morgana put you up to this didn’t she?” Arthur glanced over at the brunette who watched them gleefully. “What did she ask you to do?”

“Ask you to dance with me.” Leon offered his hand to the Prince who stared at it like it was a snake.

A number of people turned to stare in Arthur’s direction which prompted Merlin to do so as well. Merlin’s eyes narrowed and Arthur noticed. His heart sort of flipped and caught in his throat. For a long moment people wondered if he was going to accept and whether or not Arthur would still have his balls in the morning. Arthur perhaps did the smartest thing he’d done in six weeks. He shook his head. “Thanks, Sir Leon, but no. The only person I want to dance with is already on the floor.” He lifted his glass to Merlin and Gwaine, then settled back in his chair. “I appreciate the offer though.”

There were several awes about the room and Hunith gave Arthur a brilliant smile. Then she glared at her son and made a kind of gesture that clearly meant he should come back and take Arthur out on the floor. She sort of shifted her eyes towards Arthur and was entirely unsubtle.

“Um, Gwaine do you mind?”

Gwaine shook his head, “Go for it.”

Merlin weaved through the dancers and made it to Arthur easily. He grinned amiably at Sir Leon, and bowed elegantly in Arthur’s direction. With a little smile he held out his hand to the Prince. It wasn’t one of the fake ones he’d been wearing all evening, it was real. A smile broke out on the Prince’s face. Arthur rose and took his hand. This time out on the floor with Merlin was different. They held each other instead of lightly touching. Merlin’s hands were warm and his face was brilliant and he smiled up at Arthur. And Arthur was feeling brilliant. He’d finally done something right. If he could just keep doing that he could win back Merlin’s trust. Arthur wanted the dance to go on forever. He lost himself in Merlin’s eyes and just wanted to kiss him right then and there as if they weren’t facing weeks, months and years of communication issues.

Merlin couldn’t stop a giggle, “This is the very last thing I expected to be doing with you, Arthur.”

Arthur’s eyes twinkled, “What stumbling around on the dance floor with me?”

Merlin laughed again. “Sort of. I mean, dancing with you. Your father and my mother are watching us.” His face shadowed slightly though a smile remained. “I never wanted this to be public, Arthur. I wanted us to just be us.”

“I know.” Arthur gave him an anxious look and he smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I took away your freedom. Please believe me when I say how sorry I am and how much I want to make this work.”

“I believe you.” Merlin wanted to rest his head against Arthur’s chest. He was exhausted from all the emotions he’d experienced that day. “I overreacted when you just wanted to let me leave if I was tired. I’m sorry.”

It was a start. Arthur’s eyes lit up.

Merlin seemed to think for a few minutes as the dance came to an end. “You can stay with me tonight.” He whispered softly and kissed Arthur on the cheek. “I haven’t forgiven you. I just don’t want to fight. I am tired, Arthur. I didn’t sleep last night.”

Arthur wasn’t sure how to feel so he opted for elation that he wasn’t being shoved away. When the dance ended he escorted Merlin back to the high table with a troubled expression ghosting his features. How could he make things right?

Hunith reached over to pat Merlin’s hand. “Everything will work out.” She assured him.

“I hope so.” Merlin’s shoulders sagged slightly.

***

Morgana smiled warmly at Leon, “I knew it would work.”  
  
“What do you mean? He didn’t dance with me?” Leon scratched his head.

“Well, of course he didn’t. I knew he wouldn’t. I wanted to get Merlin to react. It worked, he's not glaring at Arthur.”

“Remind me never to annoy you.” Leon shook his head and went to find a stiff drink.

***

Gwen walked in the gardens with Lancelot later. “I think they’ll be okay.” She was worried, Lancelot knew. She was thrilled when Lancelot smiled at her.

“We’ll be there to watch over them.” The once knight clasped her hand in his. “One day, Gwen. I will be worthy to ask you for something more than these stolen moments.” He reached up and touched her hair gently.

“You never weren’t worthy, Lancelot.” Gwen gave a soft laugh and kissed his cheek.

***

Merlin was never so thankful for being able to actually leave the party. He was tired and his body ached as Arthur walked him back to his rooms.

“Are you sure I can come in?” Arthur paused at the threshold.

Merlin pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the table. He looked at the repaired window then back at Arthur. He still had trouble accepting that this whole set of rooms was actually his. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it. The day had been a long and terrible one. He’d gone through nearly every emotion he could have. “Yes.” He nodded.

Arthur approached him carefully. “Let me.” He knelt down and Merlin balanced one leg as he pulled off his boots. In turn, Merlin took off Arthur’s boots. They continued this pulling off shirt for shirt, trousers for trousers until there was nothing left to remove. All the while they gazed at each other. There was nothing wrong with their desire for each other. When it was let loose it was like wildfire, impossible to tame and contain.

At some point during the afternoon a servant had come and cleaned Merlin’s chambers, the bed was fresh and inviting. Arthur leaned over and kissed him hotly and Merlin’s lips opened for him. He maneuvered them towards the bed and drew down the bedcovers. Yes this. This had never been the problem. Merlin lay back in the bed on the pillows and looked up at Arthur. Would this be every night for the rest of his life? If he could keep Arthur alive that long? Arthur took his time and began to lay little trails of kisses across his neck and shoulders. He nipped at Merlin’s jaw and licked down his neck. He let out a hiss when Arthur’s lips clomped on a nipple and sucked it. He found his own hands in Arthur’s hair until they dragged across the man’s broad shoulders and bunched into the delicious muscles.

This would be every night for the rest of his life. Arthur would make his body beg for him. It would be easy too, for Merlin _wanted_ Arthur. It was a deep rooted want in the back of his soul that he’d buried and ignored for so long until all the weird behavior and the betrothal. This morning was the first time they’d had sex and he had a feeling that Arthur would never get enough of it. No, not just Arthur. Merlin gasped when Arthur’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “Arthur…” He murmured plaintively. Arthur continued to take his time, to draw out each moment and focus entirely on making Merlin come apart.

The lovemaking was nothing like the morning and afternoon. Arthur was being gentle and careful. He was focused entirely on Merlin. When once again Arthur was deep inside him he’d been fully prepared, every last inch of his body had been worked to receive the Prince. Arthur built a slow rhythm designed to draw out the conclusion for as long as he could and he did.

When it was done, it was Arthur who cleaned them both and drew Merlin into his arms. “I’m never letting you go.” The Prince murmured as he kissed the top of his lover’s head. “I love you.”

Merlin didn’t say anything. He could hear Arthur’s heartbeat but he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t say it back, the hurt from the morning was still raw. So he simply yawned and whispered. “Good night, Arthur.” He fell asleep in the Prince’s arms, head tucked into the crook of an arm, face using his chest as a pillow. 

Arthur could feel Merlin’s breath as it ghosted warm over his nipple. His heart was fragile after everything and it was rubbed raw today. Those last words cut deep and it felt like there was an invisible dagger thrust inside him which twisted every time Merlin shut him out. He lay awake for a long time as he processed everything that happened that day. Merlin’s anger. What was he going to do about that? What could he do? It seemed hopeless that he could ever get their comradery back. What if. Arthur sighed as he realized the only way he could ever win Merlin back is if he could magically make things be the way they were. As much as he might wish it he was sure there were no spells that could send one back through time. Maybe. Hm. He considered the idea thoughtfully in his head. Instead of just being his consort. He could actually marry Merlin.

He couldn’t fathom the idea of having a bride anyway. He’d have it out with Uther tomorrow and maybe Hunith could help. When the ceremony happened he’d give Merlin the surprise! It would be an actual marriage. Merlin would be his wife, er… Husband? He truly loved the idea of that. The longer he thought about it the better the idea sounded in his head. Merlin would have a lot more freedom as his husband than his Consort and a lot more respect. He wouldn’t be a ‘glorified whore’. There were whispers to that effect he didn’t like but couldn’t stop. It was a perfect idea, it was a wonderful idea! And honestly, the only thing he could think of because he was at a loss.

***

“That is the worst plan ever Arthur.” Leon stared at him over breakfast. He’d liked waking up with Merlin and had been given a kiss before he was sent out to take his own bath and get ready for the day. Merlin had come in to help him, then left shortly after to go talk to Gaius. He seemed perfectly fine if a little sleepy. “You seriously think a surprise is a good idea?”

“If I bring it up with him he’ll just laugh at me and tell me to leave well enough alone.” Arthur argued. “Besides, Father may not even allow it. Never know with him these days. Leon, I can’t think of anything else. I’m desperate.”

“That is true, Uther’s been mellower lately. He’s been spending a lot of time with Merlin’s mother.” Leon mused and wondered what the hell it was going to take to stop Arthur from this new madness. The ceremony was less than a week away. The tournament finalists today would determine who would be Merlin’s Guard Captain. Champion of the Rose. He wondered if he should tell Morgana what Arthur was planning. “Arthur…” Leon said slowly. “This whole thing happened because you didn’t give Merlin a chance to say yes or no.”

“I’ll talk to Merlin about it.” Arthur agreed finally after a few moments of defiance. Leon was right.

“Oh thank God.” Leon exclaimed in relief. “You realize there’s a chance Uther will forbid it?”

“I’ll talk to him man to man, after the tournament.” Arthur nodded.

***

The tournament was much easier than the previous day. Merlin was amiable and he caught a smile every now and then, he even laughed at a few of Arthur’s jokes and that generally made the tension level in the royal dais alleviate. They were all soon laughing and joking around with each other, and Arthur kept insisting that Percival could still win even though it was down to Gwaine and Lancelot for the final round.

“Just admit that you lost, Arthur.” Morgana chortled.

“Alright fine!” Arthur put his money into the pot and rolled his eyes. “He did really well though, he’ll make a fine guard.”

“Prat.” Merlin’s eyes twinkled.

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled fondly, “Idiot.”

The final match had everyone on the edge of their seats. Who would it be, Lancelot or Gwaine. They fought with equal skill and were well matched. When one was at a disadvantage the other would step back until they regained his solidarity. Neither would take advantage of another’s weakness. It was the way of Knights and it had one the affection of the crowd the entire time. They were almost equally matched. This could go on for a while.

“So.” Lancelot breathed down in the arena.

“Yeah?” Gwaine wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

“I think we’re at a stalemate, my friend. Neither one of us is going to win.”

“One of us has to.”

“Both of us want it. My reason is more selfish.” Lancelot had apparently come to some sort of conclusion. “I want to be worthy of Gwen before I ask for her hand. You have no such aspirations. You are doing this only for Merlin. I am here for Merlin and I would die on my own sword for him but I am also here for Gwen.”

They crossed swords again, putting on the show as they talked. They were long past trying to best each other, it was now a matter of endurance and pride.

“I am here for Merlin alone, yes. If it weren’t for him, I’d never return to Camelot.” Gwaine didn’t even remotely feel weird agreeing.

“It should be you.” Lancelot said gallantly. “It is the right thing to do.” Before Gwaine could stop him, he stepped back and knelt on the ground. “I YIELD!” He called to the stunned arena.

Gwaine grinned at him and the Arena went wild. There was a victor. He was the new Guard Captain of the Rose. He reached down and held out his hand to Lancelot. “Hope you’re up to being my second.”

“It shall be my honor.” Lancelot was, as always, completely serious.

Merlin was stunned at Lancelot’s action. Gwaine!! He laughed happily and jumped up to clap. Impulsively he threw his arms around Arthur when the Prince rose as well and hugged him tightly. Then he rushed down the stairs and into the arena to grab Gwaine’s hand and pump it enthusiastically. He hugged both Lancelot AND Gwaine together. He was so happy he thought he might burst.

Arthur gazed down at him. “I’ll never love anyone as much as I love him.”

Uther overheard his comment of course. “Then it is probably time you thought about what you really want, Arthur. You don’t have that much time left and I’d really appreciate it if you’d get a move on as I’ve been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass. Lady Hunith? Walk with me.” He offered Merlin’s mother his arm and she took it. They exchanged rather intimate smiles.

Arthur stared after his father.

“Oh for godsake, he’s going to marry Hunith, you idiot.” Morgana exhaled. “That is why he’s been so amiable lately. She’s charmed him and not in the magical sense. A blind man could see it! If you and Merlin hadn’t been so focused on each other the past couple of weeks you both would have noticed. Merlin could be let out of his contract because Uther's marriage to Hunith will cement the annexing of Ealdor.”

Arthur stared at Morgana. He could only blink stupidly. “What?”

Oh God.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum....  
> Comments are love.:) I always appreciate them.  
> and now we are tipped over the precipice.  
> Sorry this one is short. Next chapter will be longer. I needed to get to this point.

Arthur stared at Morgana, he just. “You can’t be serious. Tell me you’re joking.” His face had gone so pale that she took pity on him.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Morgana gave him a look. “I overheard them discussing it last night. Hunith had been distressed for Merlin’s sake and Uther offered it as a viable option if you two couldn’t work out your differences.”

“That’s even worse.” Arthur slumped into his seat. “He’ll think Father is forcing her. He was so mad when she first came and he thought she was here for…” He shuddered, “He’ll hate this. He’ll hate me more than he already does. This is my fault. They would never have gotten close if I hadn’t instigated this whole thing.”

“Well yes, that much is obvious.” Morgana rolled his eyes. “And he doesn’t hate you, Arthur. You’re just afraid to communicate with him. And you’re afraid that he will reject you if you gave him the choice.”

Arthur stared miserably out on the field where Merlin was talking and laughing with Lancelot and Gwaine. “How do I tell him this?”

“If you don’t you really will lose him, Arthur. Listen to me.” Morgana put a hand on his shoulder. “You have got to tell him and give him the opportunity to choose his fate. It has to be you that tells him. If anyone else does he’ll think you knew and failed to tell him and that’s even worse. I’m getting the impression that you can’t imagine anyone else having him, am I right? That’s what this is about? Fear of losing him to someone else?”

“I don’t think I could handle it if that happened.” Arthur admitted as he rubbed a hand over his face. “No, I know I couldn’t handle it.” He faked a smile and waved over at Merlin who was had apparently noticed his mood from afar.

***

“What’s wrong with the Princess?” Gwaine slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

“Ugh. You stink!” Merlin shoved him away with a laugh. “You’re hiring Percival right?”

“Of course. Lancelot’s agreed to be my second.” Gwaine gave a little wink. “We’ll make sure you’re properly attended and guarded and no one does anything to harm a hair on your head or interfere when you want to be a closet bad-ass.”

“A … what?” Merlin gaped at him.

“I fear he’s right about that, Merlin. You are a closet…ahem. Well what he said.” Lancelot patted Merlin on the back. “We should clean up and I think you’d better go up there and take Arthur in hand. He looks like someone kicked him.”

“See you two later.” Merlin grinned at them both then sighed in Arthur’s direction. He supposed it was up to him to comfort Arthur when he was in one of these moods. With a sigh he headed back to the dais and offered his hand to the Prince. “Walk me back to the castle?”

Arthur’s eyes lit up and he took the offered hand. Being able to walk hand in hand with Merlin? In full view of everyone? How could he give this up? But Morgana was right. He lifted Merlin’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them lightly. He could do that too. They were greeted by people as they walked to the castle. He glanced over at the stalls where they had had such fun that one day and remembered he’d bought something for Merlin that day. He wasn’t going to give it to him just yet, he’d been saving it for the day they made their vows. Tonight there would be a feast and tomorrow they would have a day for themselves. He could attend to Merlin properly and sit him down to talk to him about Hunith and Uther and offer him a choice. He would go down on one knee and properly propose. He just wanted one more day being able to openly be with Merlin to hold in his heart when Merlin decided to end things because that’s what he wanted. Freedom.

Just one more day.

Merlin looked up at him with a small smile. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

“You.” Arthur gave a broad smile in return.

“What about me?” Merlin looked curious.

“How lucky I am that you saved my life the day my father gave you to me as a ‘reward.”

Merlin laughed and gave a little rude snort. “It wasn’t a reward. It was more like torture.”

“I’d never have known you.” Arthur gripped his hand tighter.

“Arthur.” Merlin cleared his throat. Arthur was leaning towards him with a hungry look in his eye. They stood for a moment paused in a stairwell. Arthur on one side, Merlin on the other. “I know you mean well. I know you love me.”

Arthur looked down when he heard the left out word. I know you love me, but…

“But you still lied to me. I can’t forgive that, Arthur. Not right away. I want badly to trust you again.” Merlin swallowed as he chose his words carefully. “I want to trust you again. I know you can be the man I believe you will become. Camelot’s greatest King. Right now, all I see is a spoiled Prince who reached out and took what he wanted without any thought to the consequences.”

Arthur looked up every now and then and tried to argue but words died in his throat. Everything Merlin said was true.

“There are consequences, Arthur.” Merlin folded his arms and let someone pass them. “I’m a person, not a toy.”

“I don’t think of you like that!” Arthur blurted out.

“Calm down, Arthur. I suppose we should be having this discussion in private but every time we start talking we end up in bed and we don’t resolve anything. I’m trying to tell you something.” Merlin looked serious and had to smile a little as Arthur strove to remain calm. “I want to tell you that if you make an effort, I will listen to you. I will try if you will just meet me half-way. That’s all I ask.” Merlin gazed earnestly at him. “Be the man I know you are. Be Arthur.” He reached up and caressed Arthur’s cheek gently. “I want to trust you again.”

Arthur grasped Merlin’s hands in his and kissed his palms. “Merlin…” He whispered. “Oh…I…” He blinked and looked so utterly miserable that Merlin took him into his arms.

“Hey, it’s alright. We’ll work things out.” Merlin assured him softly. They didn’t have a choice in the matter a whole Kingdom was depending on them to.

“I have to tell you something.” Arthur bit his lip and dropped his gaze again. “Merlin.”

Merlin frowned and stepped away. “Something else? Is it bad?”

Arthur swallowed and nodded.

“How long have you known about it?” Merlin asked him tightly.

“Just since you went down to congratulate Gwaine, I swear it.” Arthur gave him a plaintive look. “You can ask Morgana if you don’t believe me.”

Merlin frowned. “Tell me, Arthur.”

Arthur had desperately wanted one more day but Merlin wanted him to prove he still had honor. “Morgana says that my father plans to marry your mother. This would of course let you out of obligation regarding Ealdor. If he does you wouldn’t have to be my consort the contract could be turned over to her. Gwaine could be your mother’s royal guard. But Merlin, I just…”

Merlin held up both hands and stepped away from him, “Shut up, Arthur.”

His mother and Uther. They weren’t just being chummy. How could his mother even want to marry Uther? Did she think she had no choice? His head reeled and he felt something cold and hard take over his heart. He wasn’t just mad, he was furious and it was a boiling fury that had been building for weeks and had yet to be righteously released.

Arthur caused this to happen.

“I want you to marry me.” Arthur couldn’t say silent, he was scared that this was it, this was the thing he was most afraid of happening. “Be my husband.” He went down on one knee suddenly and looked desperately up at Merlin. “Not my consort. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. Please…”

He turned his back and continued up the stairs.

“Merlin…”

Merlin glared back at him in disgust and kept walking. He jumped to his feet and caught up but Merlin just kept pushing him back until finally when they got to a landing Merlin turned around and slapped him hard across the face. “Don’t touch me!” He shoved Arthur away with all his might, which wasn’t much because he couldn’t use magic.

Hunith had overheard the ruckus and opened her door, “Merlin, darling. What is going on?” She wondered. Her happy little smile turned into a frown when she saw the state of his emotion.

Merlin’s eyes searched his mother’s eyes. “Is it true? Did Uther ask you to marry him?”

“Merlin.” Hunith gave her son an exasperated sigh. She looked over at poor Arthur who looked as though the world had been pulled out from under his feet. “You silly boys. Uther is a lonely man. I am just a simple country woman. Yes, he wishes to marry me but he wants to see things settled between you and Arthur first.”

“Does this mean I do not have to be Arthur’s Consort?” Merlin spoke as if Arthur wasn’t even there. He looked only at his mother.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Hunith said softly. “Gaius told us how you were pressured into it. Your father is very disappointed in you, Arthur. As am I.”

“I can’t believe you’d want to marry Uther Pendragon!” Merlin rasped, he still ignored Arthur. It was probably the only thing that could ever happen that would make him raise his voice in front of his mother. He knew he was going to feel terrible later but he couldn't stop it. “After everything he’s done that resulted in… Mother. I… can’t… I can’t …” He turned once again and glared at Arthur. “This is YOUR fault! My life is over because of YOU. No I don’t want to be your Consort! Hell, Arthur who would want that? Do you ever stop and think before you do something? Who would want that? Who would want to be the person you come and stick your cock in when you go and make babies with someone else! How did you think that would make me feel!?!”

“Boys, please…” Hunith tried to reason with Merlin.

Arthur took everything Merlin dished out as though it was a physical blow. He flinched at every word.

“Why would I want to pick your future Queen? YOU UNIMAGINABLE ARSE!” Merlin continued to rage, “Especially since I want you for myself!” He lifted his hands up to cover his lips when he realized what he’d said. “I HATE YOU!” He turned and ran.

Arthur stood there, rooted to the spot. He’d never realized how it would feel to have your heart ripped out and smashed on the ground until just now.

“Go after him, Arthur.” Hunith said gently. “He won’t go far.” She wrung her hands in clear distress.

Arthur eventually did find that Merlin had gone to his old rooms and was hiding there. He’d searched everywhere but the last place he thought Merlin would be. He’d banged on the door several times but it refused to budge. “Merlin!”

“Go away!!!”

***

One thing Merlin knew for sure was that he was entirely blameless. It wasn’t his fault. This time it absolutely entirely was Arthur’s fault. He’d done nothing. In fact, he’d spent a good deal of effort to do nothing. The absolute last thing in the world that he could handle was a sexual relationship with Arthur.

Destiny was laughing at him and Arthur could just go hang. Merlin desperately wanted to hate him with all his might. He really, really did. There was no way he loved that conceited, arrogant, high-handed, Unimaginable Prat. He desperately, desperately hated him. He hated him! How could he have done this? Merlin covered his ears and shook as his eyes filled with tears. Merlin’s life was over. Everything was a complete disaster. This wasn’t meant to happen.

“ _MER_ LIN!” Arthur roared from behind the door. “Open the door Merlin! Open it now!” No matter what he did the door didn’t budge. “MERLIN!!!! You can’t hide forever!”

Arthur sagged against the door and sniffled. How had it gone so wrong? He scrabbled his fingers against the door that rudely kept him away from Merlin. His knuckles were raw and bloody from pounding on it. It was just wood, it should have given away by now. He didn’t stop.

They’d have to drag his cold dead body away from the door between him and Merlin before he stopped trying to get through.

“Merlin. Open this damn door! Merlin, please….” Arthur’s voice was hoarse from yelling. He just wanted Merlin to look at him again, to love him, to smile at him… to forgive him.

***


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two small chapters make one big one?:)  
> Yep. Merlin needed to smarten up. Anyway.:) Thanks for all the comments. they really do make me smile!  
> And I thought the door was a dead give-away that magic would be revealed in the story... :)

 

Arthur leaned his head against the door. He’d stopped pounding a while back but he wasn’t leaving. How could this damned door be so strong? He cursed the door, cursed everything. He’d done everything wrong but he did that right. He’d told Merlin, didn’t he? He didn’t keep it a secret. He could have tried to make sure Merlin didn’t find out. That had to count for something. He waited there for what seemed like hours. In fact, he was pretty sure it had been hours because Gaius had given him that look more than once.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice came from behind the door. It was decidedly steadier and closer. He was right behind the door.

Arthur was instantly alert. “Merlin?” He croaked, his voice was hoarse from yelling. He splayed his hands against the door.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Merlin said meekly. He was still on the other side of the door. “I’m going to open the door now.” The door carefully opened and Merlin stood there. His puffy, red eyes lifted upwards to a miserable Arthur. He took a look at the Prince’s bloody knuckles and sighed. “Go sit on the bed.”

Arthur complied and Merlin went into the main room to fetch bandages and cleansing alcohol. He ignored Giaus as he reached for the wine bottle and two goblets and a plate of bread and cheese.

“Arthur and I need to talk, don’t let anyone come in here please.”

“You are going to tell him, aren’t you?” Gaius looked at him seriously.

“Gaius. He deserves to know truth.”

“After all this, you’re quite right, Merlin. I’ll be outside.” Gaius sighed and sat down to wait.

Merlin brought everything into the room and shut the door. He whispered a small magic word that would keep it impenetrable for the duration of their conversation. He didn’t hide it from Arthur, either, he simply spoke the words then set down the tray and goblets.

Arthur stared at him, eyes round with realization and … no small amount of fear.

“Let me see your hands.” Merlin dipped a cloth in the mixture and sat down next to him.

Arthur’s heart pounded. If he didn’t trust Merlin now what life was there for them? He offered his hands tentatively and watched as Merlin dabbed the cloth and cleaned the blood from his knuckles.

“Now perhaps you can understand why I never tried to be involved with anyone.” Merlin murmured softly. “Least of all, you. If you still want a future with me once you hear me out, then we'll discuss it. I realized that like you I had been holding a secret from the person I love and how was it fair to yell at you when I’m guilty of keeping my biggest secret from you this entire time.”

Arthur winced slightly as Merlin gently dabbed his knuckles. “You have magic.” He said softly. “That’s why the door wouldn’t budge.”

“I don’t just have magic, Arthur. I am magic. I was born with it.” Merlin’s words were soft and gentle. “Before you ask, no I did not put a love spell on you. You came up with this whole thing on you own because I didn’t … notice you wanted me like that. I couldn’t even have comprehended it, Arthur. You have no idea how hard it has been to keep this from you these past few years. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn’t.” He swallowed. “My magic, it has always been for you. It’s to protect you from your enemies. So… you’re not far off when you say that I belong to you because ultimately, I do. My soul does, anyway. My body didn’t up until recently, and that was the only thing I had control over so I never got involved with anyone. I never really looked at anyone until I met you.”

Arthur wasn’t trying to kill him or send him away, yet. He was watching Merlin with a strange look. “How many people know?”

“Um.” Merlin swallowed. “My mum of course. Gaius, Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine.” He looked down at the floor as he noticed that Arthur hadn’t snatched his hands away either. “There’s a lot more, Arthur, but …” he looked up nervously. “I know you must hate me now.”

“Don’t.” Arthur shook his head, “Don’t assume anything. I’ve spent the last three years being in love with you. At least I know I’m not crazy.” He gave a soft sigh. “I felt drawn to you since the first time I laid eyes on you and I’ve spent three years trying to make you see me as a man, Merlin while you spent three years trying to hide the most important thing about you from me. What a couple of …” He snorted and laughed. “Everything makes a lot more sense now.” He lay back on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. “I should throw you in the stocks for lying to me.” He grumbled. “But that would make me more of an ass than I already am. What do you do with your magic, Merlin? It’s not just to help me. It can’t be.”

“I use it only when I have to, Arthur, when Camelot is in danger or people need me. I sometimes help the… ” Merlin swallowed. “People who the druids protect one way or the other but only when there is good reason. Things attack the city all the time and you don’t even know and I couldn’t tell you. There was a demon in the lower town terrorizing children in their dreams several weeks before about the time you started this….. thing…”

“Have you ever done anything to harm a citizen without provocation?”

“No, but if someone tried to kill you, I wouldn’t hesitate.” Merlin looked at Arthur honestly. “All I’ve been doing is trying to keep you from getting killed, you’ll be a great King one day.”

“Something tells me there’s a lot more to this story.” Arthur looked back at him. His feelings were chaotic but he knew one thing he had to trust Merlin. It was the one thing he could do to pull himself out from behind the layers of cock-up he’d strewn over their fragile relationship. “Merlin.” He put one of hands over Merlin’s. “I trust you with my life.”

“So you’re not going to have me executed for treason?” Merlin lifted a brow.

“Kind of hard to marry you if you’re burning on a pyre….” Arthur stroked the top of Merlin’s hand. “I should be furious but the only emotion I can feel is relief. Please just tell me I haven’t lost you completely.”

“You hate magic…”

“My father hates magic.” Arthur shrugged. “Merlin, for the love of God, answer me and put me out of my misery.”

“Answer what ….. huh?” Melrin’s head was reeling. Arthur had accepted him! He knew and … he … Merlin smiled and his eyes shone bright. He couldn’t help but gaze at the Prince and just gape at him in amazement. Coherent thought was utterly out the window.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back up again, he poked Merlin’s shoulder. “You are an idiot, Merlin, but so am I. I’m sorry. Let’s try this again.” He slid off the bed and knelt on one knee. “Merlin, son of Hunith of Ealdor. I love you and I swear to you that from this moment forward I will always protect you. I will always stand by you no matter what you are or have to do. I trust you. You can tell me the whole story now or in bits and pieces over time it doesn’t matter. There is no power on earth that could stop me from allowing anyone to hurt you because you have magic. I am sorry for all this, for all the fear of magic here in Camelot. For any pain you have suffered here. But I want you to please consider doing me the honor.” He swallowed nervously, “The greatest honor. Be my husband, Merlin. Stand beside me. You don’t deserve to be my consort, you deserve to be my husband. Together we can change things. You are the only one I love, could ever love. Now and forever. Please let me love you as you deserve. Merlin, will you please forgive me and marry me?” Arthur knew it was a long shot but it was the only thing he could see that would prove to Merlin he was that man. That Merlin trusted. That man who knew what a terrible thing he had done and was sorry for it.

For a long while Merlin just looked utterly speechless. He wondered if he was dreaming until he saw the desperation clear in Arthur’s eyes. He needed to jump start himself to respond quickly. He held the Prince’s cheeks with his hands. Whatever he had done, whatever he put Merlin through this made up for it, this was a dream come true. Well he never quite imagined this! “Arthur…” He gave a heartfelt sob and kissed him deeply. He kissed him again.

“I don’t want to um… presume…” Arthur said breathlessly between kisses. “But that was a yes, right?” He ran his hands up and down Merlin’s arms.

Merlin slung his arms around Arthur’s neck and pressed up against him. “Yes.”

Arthur let out a shout of triumph and drew Merlin up with him. As he did, Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist and he held him in place as they kissed some more. “ughh….” He stumbled back. “You’re heavier than you look…”

Merlin laughed. “Better put me back on the bed then…”

“Not a chance. You call that thing a bed?” Arthur glared at and maneuvered them against a wall. He fumbled with clothing until he had Merlin’s neck bare and he leaned in to nip at it. “Can you magic clothes off or something?”

“Magic should not be used frivolously, Arthur.” Merlin chided him with a smirk. “You need to be very careful when you speak of it, when we speak of it. Promise me.” He looked seriously at his lover.

“I promise.” Arthur exhaled. “I have no idea how you managed to hide all this time.”

“You were too busy lusting after me to notice?” Merlin gave him a raised eyebrow worthy of Gaius.

“I’m going to watch you like a hawk from now on!” Arthur growled out. “As much as I want to take you right here and now, I think we should actually go upstairs. I think you need to talk to your mother. She was very distressed.”

Merlin twirled a lock of Arthur’s hair and looked guilty. “I …. Should never have yelled in her presence.” His legs relaxed their grip around Arthur’s waist as he lowered them. “She didn’t deserve that. She’s always been there for me. Oh my god, Arthur I yelled at my mother.” He hid his face in Arthur’s shirt.

“Well truthfully it was me you were yelling at.” Arthur stroked his neck with his thumb.

“I should put those bandages on your hands before we go up.” Merlin still let Arthur support most of his body weight.

Arthur held him there for a while. “Let’s have a glass of wine, you can bandage my hands and then we can go apologize to your mother.” He paused as he realized the slight arrogance to his tone. “I mean, if that’s er.” He floundered.

“It’s alright Arthur, I don’t expect you to change that drastically.” Merlin laughed and kissed his cheek. Reluctantly he pulled away and moved to pour them both some wine. “It’s going to be difficult, you know. The people expect you to have an heir.”

“There are ways to produce an heir.” Arthur shrugged. “That doesn’t concern me as much as it concerns my father. Let’s not worry about that.” He took the wine and offered a toast. “No more secrets.” He smiled when he saw Merlin smile and they both drank. “Can you show me something?” Merlin’s smile made his heart flutter as it threatened to jump off his face it was so wide.

Merlin showed his hands to prove there was nothing there. He cupped them and whispered.

Arthur looked very slightly fearful when his eyes glowed gold briefly but he held his resolve and watched faithfully.

When Merlin opened his hands a little bubble popped into existence, it rose from his fingers in a translucent shape.

Arthur watched, fascinated as a tiny white shape began to appear inside the bubble. Tiny animals frolicking in the woods. The bubble made another pop and became two bubbles, then a third and fourth. They danced around the room creating and Arthur fell back on the bed again and laughed delightedly. They were silly little things but more proof that Merlin hadn’t an evil bone in his body. The bubbles soon popped and rained water droplets upon Arthur’s head. Not so much fun, but he didn’t care. He gazed at Merlin in wonder. “Now I’ve solved the riddle.” He realized as Merlin began to bandage his hands.

“Oh Yeah? Read me like an open book do you?” Merlin smirked.

“The best kind, there’s a lot of sex.”

“Hm. Don’t get too cocky.”

They both rose to get ready to face the world. The first set of eyes they encountered were Gaius who was studiously reading something and only gave them a brief look as they walked out of Merlin’s room. “I take it you have resolved your differences?”

“Yes.” Merlin shifted, then looked down on the floor. “He knows, Giaus.”

“I trust that Merlin still being alive means that you’re keeping this secret, Prince Arthur?” Gaius gave the Prince a look that conveyed volumes of meaning without actually needing words. It was his not so secret superpower.

“I will protect him with my life, Gaius.” Arthur said softly.

“Hm.” Gaius grunted, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. As long as neither of you do anything foolish…”

“I agreed to marry him.” Merlin said quickly. Ripping off a bandage is easier than beating around the bush?

Giaus was glad he was sitting down. “… anything else foolish.” He sighed and waved a hand. “Off with you. Go talk to your mother.”

So they got past the first hurdle relatively unscathed.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have some different thoughts.:) But yep, Arthur needed to be given an opportunity to man up and Merlin needed to give it to him. Merlin also needed to realize he really has to apologize to his mum.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was fluff.:)

Heading up to the floor where Hunith stayed at was a lot different than the first time. This time it was Merlin who took Arthur’s hand and held it and smiled when they made it up the stairs. Arthur was feeling on top of the world, he’d just been given everything he’d ever wanted and Merlin loved him. The smile made his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t help but pull Merlin into his arms and kiss him and laugh with giddy joy. He buried his head in Merlin’s neck and held him close. “I love you.” He whispered again. He’d never get tired of saying it, never get enough of this feeling. He felt like he could take on whole armies. He was drunk on happiness, young, in love and forgiven.

They ran into Leon and Morgana. Arthur grabbed Leon by the shoulders then hugged him tightly. “He loves me!”

Leon’s reaction was a comical confused smile as he patted Arthur on the back, “Of course, sire. That’s good, sire.” He glanced at Merlin with an expression that clearly meant ‘what the fuck?’

Merlin sort of shrugged, grinned shyly and looked a little embarrassed. Arthur was acting like an idiot, but… he was Merlin’s idiot so that was okay.

Morgana looked from one to the other and breathed a long suffering sigh of relief. “Finally! You worked it out then? You talked?” She looked at Merlin for confirmation because Arthur was clearly high on love and wasn’t going to make any sense whatsoever.

Merlin nodded. “Yeah.” He shifted his eyes to Arthur. “He’s forgiven.” He sort of shuffled slightly and blushed.

“Thank the goddess.” Morgana grinned at them both. “I’m proud of you both, but Arthur if you start dancing, I’m going to have to put my foot down!”

“I can’t help it, I’m –happy-.” Arthur scooped Merlin up and swung him around.

“Oi! Put me down!” Merlin protested, but without any real irritation. “You’re making me dizzy, you clotpole.”

Arthur did and cleared his throat, “Sorry.” He gazed at Merlin sheepishly.

“Oh for goodness sake.” Merlin sighed and hid his face.

“Relax, Merlin, he’ll be back to his old self in no time.” Morgana patted his shoulder. “Just let him get it out of his system.”

“Hey, I can’t be that bad if Merlin loves me! And he does, you know. Love _me_.” Arthur poked Morgana’s shoulder. An unsaid ‘so there’ was somewhere in those words, Arthur all but stuck his tongue out at her.

Merlin groaned and hid his face some more. He was going to die of embarrassment before this day was over.

Morgana snickered, “Yes, Arthur, we know.”

“Well, this is certainly a pleasant difference.” Gwen looked pleased. She was carrying a basket of laundry which Merlin immediately went to help her with.

“There you are, Merlin. Oh, good we don’t have to worry about hiding the daggers and swords tonight so you both don’t kill each other.” Gwaine said cheekily as he sauntered into the small gathering.

“No, oh god.” Merlin wanted to sink into the floor.

Lancelot, where did he come from anyway, immediately took the basket from Merlin. “You’re not doing this kind of work anymore, Merlin.” He reminded his friend gently.

“Where’s my mother?” Merlin looked at the door to Hunith’s room, desperately wanting to change the subject. He tried very hard to avoid staring at Arthur. Arthur’s smile was so wide and happy it made his insides ache with joy himself. He just wasn’t as much of an exhibitionist, too used to hiding his emotions and didn’t want the whole room to know how much he wanted to climb Arthur like a tree and kiss him senseless just then.

“I saw her in the castle garden with Uther recently.” Gwen looked a trifle worried to say so.

“Right.” Merlin nodded. “I’m going to go find her and talk to her.” He straightened. When Arthur made as if to come with him he shook his head. “No. I’ll see you later, Arthur. Let me just talk to my mother first and we can talk to your father later about that other thing.”

“What other thing?” Morgana wanted to know. “You better not be calling this all off!”

Arthur looked annoyed, “I’m coming with you!”

“Don’t be a Prat, Arthur. I want to talk to her alone.” Merlin held his ground. “No, Morgana, we’re not calling it off.”

Morgana looked relieved, so did everyone else.

Arthur did not look happy about being left behind but he took a few breaths and relaxed. There were things he could attend to in the meantime but first. He grabbed Merlin by the shirt and kissed him soundly. “For luck,” he winked.

Merlin grumbled affectionately, “Clotpole!” and adjusted himself. He stalked off and Gwaine trailed after him because that was his job now.

***

Uther stood while Hunith sat on the bench, her fingers clutching the bouquet of lilies he’d just picked for her. “I know that I am not an easy man to know, Lady Hunith.” He had long since given Merlin and Hunith titles. “And I have done terrible things. Just the mere fact that you would be willing to spend time with me, lightens my heart.” His words were soft and quiet. “You’ve led a very hard life thus far.”

“I have,” Hunith agreed with a small nod. She was a handsome woman when made up and she had produced a handsome son. She had generally shied away from all men after Merlin was conceived and born. Balinor had been her only lover. She had hold out hope that he might try and find her again but after so many years a woman knows that there are things that can never be. “I am not noble born, your majesty.”

“You are not.” Uther agreed with her, “Neither is your son and yet mine wants him.” He sat down next to her. “You are still young and healthy. You bore Merlin when you were just a girl. Gaius has told me you could have another child.”

“That is true.” Hunith nodded, meekly.

“There are things I must tell you, Hunith. I had a child out of wedlock once and I will not do so again.” Uther said softly. “Lady Morgana.”

“I thought so, I see you in her. Have you told her?”  
  
“Not yet, but I will. Arthur is my heir but the Kingdom needs to know that the line of succession is secure. I doubt he will produce an heir now as I am not blind. He is utterly besotted with your son. He has been for a while. Morgana will.” Uther mused softly as he rested his hand over hers.

Hunith looked slightly uncomfortable but a smile lit across her face. “You’re a good man when you want to be, Uther Pendragon. Everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance at love.” Hunith was always a very sensible and practical woman. That was how she survived. “I must ask something of you if you wish me to agree to marry you since my conscious must speak it.”

“Speak your mind, you have done so before.” Uther bade her gently.

“I do not wish to witness the burning of a human being, Sire.” Hunith wrung her fingers together. “It is a terrible death. I cannot…the idea of being your wife and standing next to you when something like that is happening.” She looked down. In her heart she was picturing Merlin and she shuddered at the thought.

“I see.” Uther said slowly. “You sympathize with those who use sorcery?”

“I sympathize with those who must pay such a price for any crime.” Hunith explained softly. “If there must be death, death should be quick and managed properly with an executioner.” She looked up at Uther. “I am a simple woman but I understand you must be strong for Camelot.”

“You want me to remove the death by fire penalty.” Uther gave her an unreadable expression. “Is that all? Treason is what it is, Hunith and must be dealt with quickly or my enemies think I am soft and Camelot is weak.”

“I cannot watch a man, woman or child burn, Uther.” Hunith looked away, fingers trembling.

Uther stood up and paced behind her. “I had not seriously given any thought to another marriage when my mind wasn’t influenced by sorcery or feminine wiles. You have never used any such things on me. But today you have told me your truthful thoughts and…” He stopped and laid a hand on her shoulder. “It was very brave to do so. Very well, I shall abolish that penalty as wedding present. I wouldn’t want you to get upset.”

“Uther!” Hunith looked up at him with a brilliant smile. He cupped her cheek gently as she beamed up at him. If she could get him to do this much, what more would he let go?

It was this moment that Merlin found them. His heart plummeted in his chest. His mother looked so happy. “Your majesty, Mother…” He cleared his throat.

“Ah, Merlin.” Uther dropped his hand from Hunith’s cheek and took a proper step back.

“Merlin.” Hunith smiled brightly as she always did when she saw her pride and joy.

Merlin looked between the two of them. Morgana was right. Something was going on and if Uther used Hunith in any way, King or no king…

Uther nodded to the two of them. “I shall leave you both to talk. Lady Hunith,” He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it. “I look forward to your answer.”

“Your majesty.” Hunith blushed prettily and smiled at him.

“Lord Merlin.” Uther nodded fractionally to Merlin and left them both alone.

“Mother…” Merlin immediately put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “I’m so sorry. I did not mean to yell. I’m sorry.”

She patted his head and hugged him back, “There now, no harm done. Have you made up with Arthur?”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded as he pulled away. “But Mother, Uther Pendragon? Is this what you really want?”

Hunith looked down at the flowers in her lap. “He’s a lonely man, Merlin. Much of what he has done is the lack of love in his life. I think he’s ready to change this.”

“You’re not doing this for me, are you?” Merlin gazed at her worriedly.

“No, dear.” Hunith shook her head. “We do get along and well, he’s got a way with words. I have not been with anyone but your father. He knows what he is getting with me. I think we shall do fine together.”

“Do you love him?” Merlin wondered.

“I have never known true love, Merlin. Not like you and Arthur. I like him well enough, he knows how make me smile.” Hunith admitted gently. “Not everyone can have a love like yours. There is a truth to it a kind of power in itself, my sweet boy. I saw it the first time Arthur came to Ealdor and I see it now. You two will do great things together.”

“What if Uther finds out about my magic? He will kill you for not telling him.” Merlin whispered brokenly.

“You let me worry about that, Merlin.” Hunith reassured him gently. She kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “Now, tell me about Arthur.”

Merlin curled up in his mother’s arms. “I told him, Mother. He knows about the magic. He accepted it. He will keep the secret. He wants to marry me, he doesn’t just want me to be his consort.”

Hunith gave a soft chuckle. “So Uther was right then. He was telling me just now how he felt sure Arthur wouldn’t produce an heir.” She stroked Merlin’s hair gently. “I think you should always do what your heart tells you to do, Merlin. You love him, you forgave him, yes?”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded.

“Then marry him. The Kingdom will work itself out.” And of course, Hunith knew something they didn’t know. “Love works mysteriously, my dear child. It is the most powerful magic in the world.”

Merlin could only hope she was right.

***

The Dinner Party that night was quite an affair. Gwaine received the honors and Merlin was pleased to give it to him. The atmosphere was much different with Arthur being more himself and no longer broody. He smiled throughout the whole dinner and was pleasant company for once. His eyes kept following Merlin wherever he went and he was planning for the time when they’d be alone. Tonight he’d spend the whole night with Merlin. He’d demonstrate just exactly how precious the man was to him. There would be love and comfort. He would worship every part of him slowly and gently. There would be no rushing through things tonight.

Uther was saying something and Arthur couldn’t quite remember exactly what. “Er, yes, sire.” He responded without thinking and Uther laughed and clapped him on the back.

Uther stood up and called for attention. “Friends, Family and countrymen. I have some things to announce to you all on this day I bid you attend me and raise your glasses.”

The whole court did as bid. Merlin looked over at Arthur with a slight look of worry but the Prince seemed to refuse to part with that silly grin plastered all over his face.

“First. My son has informed me of a change in plans. He and Lord Merlin shall be properly married and we shall not have to put up with this consort business. I most certainly wish them both long life and happiness.” Uther toasted the pair of them much to the court’s surprise. Arthur gave him a wide grin and Merlin flushed under all the looks.

“Second. I must bring to your attention another thing. I spoke with my son earlier today, and the lady. Many years ago I gave into temptation unworthy of a King. I ask your pardon for my transgressions and that you welcome my resolution to this matter. Lady Morgana is no longer to be known as Lady Morgana du bois. I give to you Princess Morgana Pendragon. My daughter.”

The court was of course, shocked but pleased and there was thunderous applause and cheers. Morgana blushed and grinned at Merlin’s stupefied expression. Arthur grinned at him, he’d known, of course. Uther had a talk with him before the dinner.

“Third. I must tell you that the powers of love, truth and justice must always be first and foremost what drives this kingdom ahead. Too long has there been a time of fear. As of this moment Sorcery shall no longer have one punishment in Camelot. It shall be reviewed on a case by case basis and death by fire shall no longer be a punishment practiced in my Kingdom. No longer shall the people we love be unable to protect themselves from our enemies.”

That was something that Arthur had not expected, his jaw dropped just as much as Merlin’s did.

“Fourth and above all, the greatest news I have for you on this day of days.” Uther smiled down at the woman seated at the end of the head table. “Once my son is settled, I shall also be married. For many years we have seen those lesser born as beneath us. There are times when a Kingdom needs an advantage in marriage but Camelot is strong and powerful. I am pleased to announce that Lady Hunith has accepted my offer of marriage.”

That last had the room in silent shock. It was one thing to change the laws of sorcery. Another to marry a Prince and a King to commoners. There were looks exchanged and everyone was thinking the same thing. That the King and the Prince had both been enchanted.

It was Morgana who spoke first. “Father, I have waited years for this.” She smiled at him. “For you to be happy again, for you to tell me what everyone in this court has suspected for so long. I am proud to be called your daughter." She stepped out onto the floor. “Love has won on this day in Camelot and all brought about by a young man who came to us three years ago. Merlin. I shall be pleased to call you my brother!” She reached over and squeezed his hand. “It is not surprise to me that his mother is just as sweet as he. Lady Hunith, I shall be honored to call you step mother and glad to someday soon perhaps welcome a baby brother or sister into this world.” She curtsied to the lady and lifted her eyes to Uther. “Long live the King!” Her voice rang over the court and was soon joined by Arthur, then the whole court. Sorcery could not be responsible for such emotion, the populous soon began to settle down. They had not considered the possibility of more children.

“When we are united.” Morgana whispered, passing Merlin to give Arthur a warm hug. “No one can defeat The Pendragons.”

Times were certainly about to change and it was all because Arthur took matters into his own hands.

Merlin grinned at the Prince and wondered what The Great Dragon was going to think because he was quite sure he’d just changed Camelot’s destiny.

***

Arthur panted as he gazed down at the flushed, beautiful face underneath him. Merlin had just come and it was the most alluring thing. He kissed his swollen lips and everywhere else he could get to. He would enjoy getting used to this feeling. He loved the feel of Merlin’s body as it writhed under his touches and reacted to his kisses. He loved the sounds Merlin made, the breathy little squeals and then the cries of passion. He couldn’t get enough of Merlin’s hands on his own body. He’d never be sated. He’d always want more. This is what love was when your souls cried for each other.

His Merlin. His Merlin. His Merlin.

They only had a few more days go before the wedding.

Arthur couldn’t wait. Nothing could stop them now.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm. I know people were expecting some crazy thing to happen because of the final sentence in the last chapter but really, there's only one chapter left.:)

The next few days were a bit of a blur. Arthur felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him. His father was actually in a good mood and wedding preparations were underway. The ceremony would be a bit different now that it wasn’t for a consort. People were treating Merlin respectfully and their relationship had improved. Oh there were still insults and fights but he loved those as much as he loved making up afterwards because… make up sex was his new drug. He knew what Merlin did now when he went off and couldn’t be found. He knew Gwaine and/or Lancelot was with him and why. He didn’t have to wonder anymore. He worried, but he didn’t wonder because he knew Merlin could take care of himself. Though he didn’t like not going with them he knew why they didn’t ask him to come. What Merlin did required the son of Uther Pendragon not be present.

It hurt a little, of course. They were trying to make it right, the laws were changing. He knew that Hunith worried about Uther not knowing about Merlin. There was nothing to be done about that yet. As his husband, Merlin would be protected and he could tell his father was softening. Hunith had gotten under his skin and he was less apt to shout and rage about things he couldn’t control.

And Merlin. Arthur smiled as he leaned against a wall and gazed up at the sunny sky. Who knew how skillful he could be as a lover. Arthur had no complaints about that and he was certain things would only get better in that department. Merlin liked to experiment and Arthur liked to let him. It was a win/win situation. For the first time in his life he knew what true happiness was.

Morgana was walking towards him with a sunny smile, “Brother dear.” She enjoyed that, didn’t she?

“Morgana.” Arthur grinned at her. It was still weird to know he had a sister and he was certainly glad he never acted on the weird attraction he’d felt a few years ago.

Morgana took his arm, “Walk with me.” It wasn’t like he had any choice when it came to the newly recognized Princess. “It’s good to see you happy. Merlin too.”  
  
“Is he?” Arthur wondered.

“He most certainly is.” Morgana laughed softly. “When he looks at you it’s like he’s looking at pure gold. He loves you, Arthur. It’s painfully obvious that he does after all he overlooks your many, many faults.” She gave him a playful smirk.

“I know he’s not happy about Father marrying Hunith.” Arthur muttered. “But he is pleased about the changing laws.”

Morgana seemed to grow a little apprehensive when he mentioned those. Her smile returned pretty quickly though. “Merlin is a gentle soul. He doesn’t like seeing people get killed. I don’t either. It wasn’t right, it was never right.” She looked away again. “Now that you won’t be having a Queen Uther expects me to marry well and produce children. That was the real reason he acknowledged me, you know.” She sounded a tad bitter.

Arthur gave her a concerned look for a moment. “What do you want me to do, Morgana?”

“Look, Arthur. You got Merlin. You’re happy. Gwen has Lancelot, she’s happy. Me?” Morgana pulled her arm out of Arthur’s grasp. “It would have been possible to marry Leon. And now, he can’t ask.”

Arthur was horrified to see her eyes sparkle as if about to tear up. She was right, of course, she was a Princess and Leon was a Knight. He’d known about their infatuation with each other but trusted Leon to be a complete gentleman. He was honor itself. “Don’t cry, Gana. I’ll think of something.”

“I love him, Arthur.” Morgana’s lip jutted out. “Uther can’t just make me a Princess and expect me to give him up.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Morgana. You’re overreacting. He’s mellowed.” Arthur tried to reassure her. “He’s letting me marry Merlin, for god sake.”

“You’ll talk to him?” Morgana gazed at Arthur hopefully.

“I will. Leon’s a fine man and a highborn noble. There is no man more worthy of you, Morgana.” Arthur promised.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Morgana hugged him tightly.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her walk off. Getting Uther to agree to Leon would not be an easy task. He had a feeling that this would best wait until after Uther’s marriage to Hunith but he knew that his sister wasn’t the type to wait around for the ‘perfect time’.

He wandered over to the edge of the battlement that looked over the entryway to the city and saw Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot returning. His heart swelled, no one was hurt. Arthur headed down to meet them, a wide grin spreading across his lips. He tried hard not to leap down the steps two at time.

***

“It was nice to get outside for a while.” Merlin admitted. “Even if it was just for the day.”

“You mean away from all the gossip.” Gwaine winked at him.

“I think he means away from the wedding preparations.” Lancelot chuckled.

“Thankfully my mother is taking care of all of that and I already swore I wasn’t wearing a dress of any kind.” Merlin snorted. “Arthur can wear a dress if he likes though.”

“Well, he _is_ a Princess.” Gwaine guffawed.

“That’s not appropriate, Gwaine.” Lancelot chided him even though Merlin snickered.

“Speaking of your high-maintenance future husband.” Gwaine indicated Arthur waiting for them on the castle stairs.

Arthur was of course trying hard not to look winded from running all the way there. He was not waiting, he was just, he just happened to be there!

“He’s not that bad.” Merlin shot Gwaine a glare and favored Arthur with one of those smiles.

“You’re both ridiculous.” Gwaine chuckled as he got off his horse. A page had come to collect them. Lancelot and Merlin also dismounted.

“I believe they call it love, Gwaine. You should try it.” Lancelot suggested.

Gwaine just shuddered. “Not I! I like my freedom too much.”

Merlin strode up the staircase. “Hey.” He greeted his future extremely high-maintenance husband with a nonchalant grin.

“Hey.” Arthur’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest. “Did you take care of what you needed to?”

“Yeah.” Merlin took a step closer and hooked his fingers in Arthur’s belt. He tugged and they both mashed up against each other. “I think people don’t mind this by now.” Merlin’s eyes twinkled as he laid a kiss on Arthur.

Arthur happily opened up to said kiss and wrapped his arms around Merlin. He really, really could get used to this feeling. “I certainly don’t mind it.” He grinned widely.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He supposed he should ask about how Arthur’s morning went but there usually wasn’t that much variance to it. The three of them had escorted a druid girl to safety and ran into no issues. The girl had only come to Camelot to see Emrys and get his help with a potion to save the life of a small boy in their camp. They’d made sure she got back safely. One day they wouldn’t have to do these things, wouldn’t have to hide. Arthur hadn’t been made aware of the exact details of the situation but he’d promised Merlin he wouldn’t ask too many questions about his activities as Emrys as long as Lancelot and Gwaine went with him wherever he needed to go. “Now I’m hungry.” Merlin’s stomach growled. “I think Gwaine is too.”

“Your wish is my command.” Arthur gestured forward and bowed elegantly as though he was escorting a beautiful maiden.

Merlin shoved him. “Don’t be an ass. You haven’t got a romantic bone in your body.”

“What!?” Arthur mocked an affronted expression.

“Not a girl, Arthur.” Merlin shot over his shoulder.

“I’m well aware of that _Mer_ lin. I’ve seen evidence of a package I’m rather fond of. Though sometimes I wonder.” Arthur lifted an eyebrow and followed him.

“Oh, shut up. Sometimes I prefer you when you’re an ass.”

“Oh Really? And why is that, pray tell?”

“If you must know, it’s because the make-up sex is glorious, Arthur.” Merlin told him hotly and earned a scandalous look from a passing servant.

“Hey, sex with me is glorious ALL the time.” Arthur argued as they walked passed yet another scandalized servant. “I’m a fucking god in bed and you know it!”

“Whatever you say, Arthur.”

“What do you mean by that!?! _Mer_ lin! You’d better not walk away! MERLIN!!!!”

Gwaine and Lancelot watched them walk away, both chuckling.

“Y’know,” Gwaine said thoughtfully, “I’m not sure which one of them is more high-maintenance.”

“Whose turn is it to deal with the next argument?”

“I lost track.”

Lancelot sighed and wondered what Gwen was doing. He hoped she wouldn’t mind that he’d be busy for the rest of the evening.

“I wonder if they’ll get better or worse after the marriage.” Gwaine wondered.

***

Arthur wasn’t sure what happened but for some reason Merlin was in his bed tonight. He’d gone off in a righteous huff after their silly argument began to escalate and told Arthur he’d be sleeping alone tonight.

“It’s just wedding nerves, dear.” Hunith had reassured him at supper when Merlin hadn’t shown up for dinner. “He’ll be fine.”

“Honestly Arthur, anyone having to marry _you_ would have bridal nerves.” Morgana teased him. “I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t fled Albion altogether.”

Arthur threw a glare at her.

Uther banged a fist on the table causing all the dishes to jump. “What more does the boy want? He’s about to marry my only son! The least he could do is show up for dinner!”

“Now Uther, don’t get excited. Try some of this sauce, it really is very good.” Hunith distracted the King with a masterful touch.

***

“Merlin, what is the matter?” Gwen sat on his bed while Merlin was draped in his chair dejectedly. He’d flatly refused to go to dinner. In the end, Lancelot had given up and gone to fetch Gwen.

“He’s a conceited ass!” Merlin replied hotly. “And he still pushes all my buttons.”

“Would you want him to just lay at your feet and agree with you all day?” Gwen lifted a brow.

“That would be a nice reprieve!” Merlin grunted.

Gwen just went off in a peel of laughter. “Oh My God, Merlin. You know you would hate it. You two have these fights all the time, what’s different about today?”

“I have 2 more days of freedom, Gwen. Then I become a Pendragon. His in body, name and soul.” Merlin shivered. “And for some reason, I’m terrified.”

“Because of his Destiny?” Gwen frowned. “Merlin, you’ve effectively changed it.”

“The Great Dragon says no one can escape their Destiny.”

“Oh, bother that.” Gwen snorted. “Prophesies can be interpreted a thousand different ways. People make decisions, right or wrong, that’s what creates the future. You’ve been tethered to this belief for a long time, Merlin, choked by it. You’re entitled to happiness.” She folded her hands in her lap. “So many times Camelot was saved because of you. Arthur was saved. You deserve to be happy, Merlin, and you know he loves you unconditionally. He just likes to rile you. He likes your fire and you love it when he does that. I know you do. It makes you hot.” Gwen grinned somewhat wickedly.

Merlin flushed because she was right. He loved it when Arthur dug at him. He liked being pushed. He even missed being out on the training field. “You’re not wrong.” He admitted sheepishly. “So. I should apologize, I suppose, I started the argument.”

“No.” Gwen shook his head. “But I’ve got an idea of what you can do.” Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

***

Arthur had to sit through the rest of dinner with no Merlin. Then he would have to go back to his chambers and sit there until he fell asleep with no Merlin. He dragged his feet back to his rooms. He’d apologize tomorrow. When he opened the door he found Gwen sitting there patiently waiting for him. “Erm.. Hello Guinevere.” He was very slightly drunk but not so drunk that he couldn’t function. Merely a little tipsy. “What can I do for you?”

She crooked her finger. “Follow me, please, Sire. Someone is waiting for you.”

Arthur’s interest piqued for he knew she was very friendly with Merlin. “I’m a little tired.”

“Arthur Pendragon.” Gwen glared at him, “Follow me or so help me…”

“Alright, alright…I’m coming.” Arthur relented. He followed her but strangely she wasn’t leading him to Merlin’s room. “Where are we going?” They were headed out of the castle. She handed him a cloak and they eventually met up with Percival who was waiting for at the city gates. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see, Arthur.” Gwen grinned and waved. “Have fun. Percival will take it from here, it’s not far.”

Percival wouldn’t tell him a thing. They rode for about ten minutes until they came upon a clearing. A rather elaborate tent had been set up. Lancelot and Gwaine were standing guard. Arthur frowned and dismounted.

“What is this?”

Lancelot opened the flap of the tent. “Your highness.” He greeted and the tent flap closed as Arthur entered.

He smelled a fresh scent coming from the tent, a sort of lavender honey. He gave both the men a look and walked into the tent. The interior of the Tent was illuminated with candles. There lying on a makeshift bed of a lot of pillows was Merlin, surrounded by a number of flowers. He was wearing only a loose robe that had one clasp keeping it on him. “Sire.” He whispered in a mockingly demure voice as he rose to his knees. The look he gave Arthur was anything but demure.

Desire pooled in his groin. Arthur took a few strides forward, desire flowing hot through his body. “Merlin…” What were they arguing about again? He pulled off his clothing almost desperately while Merlin watched and lounged back on the pillows. One leg bent slightly to allow the robe to cascade down his thigh. He wasn’t wearing anything else. “What’s all this?” Arthur finally kicked off his boots and struggled out of his trousers. Dressing and undressing wasn’t his thing.

“Inventive make up sex?” Merlin gave him an innocent smile. “Gwen’s idea.”

Arthur threw back his head, laughed, and pounced his former manservant. He was thoroughly intending to take advantage of this opportunity in every possible way. He had to admit this was a very interesting way of saying he was sorry for giving the Prince a hard time earlier that day and Arthur would take it any day of the week.

There were sounds but no sounds of conversation from the tent for the rest of the evening.

***

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Camelot was filled to the brim. Nobles, knights, commoners, visitors from other kingdoms, people from Ealdor. Everyone who was anyone allied with Camelot were there. It was festive and glorious. Everyone dressed in their best. Even Uther looked happy.

Morgana and Gwen helped Merlin adjust the fancy white and cream colored outfit. It was etched with silver lace that was a stark contrast to his ebony locks. It was also delicately speckled with jeweled buttons and ruffles at his throat and wrists. He felt extremely uncomfortable in it. He still wore the bracelet Arthur had originally given him since he refused to take it off. They fussed and adjusted him as much as they possibly could until finally Morgana declared him perfect.

“It’s time.” Lancelot knocked on the door.

This was it. Merlin felt his stomach twist up in knots. This was his future, forever tied to Arthur Pendragon. He was having a little difficulty breathing and Morgana soothed him gently. Their job was to make sure Merlin got there.

Arthur was already waiting. Leon had made sure he was presentable in his Pendragon colors. Everyone was gathered in the great hall and waiting for Merlin. Geoffrey was patiently standing there next to Uther, ready to officiate the wedding. Hunith was sitting near Uther. He was nervous. He had waited so long for this day and he half expected someone to rush down the aisle and tell him Merlin had run, or had second thoughts.

“Stop looking restless, Arthur. He’ll be here.” Leon assured him.

“He’s late.” Arthur fretted and chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Only a few minutes.”

Finally he looked over his shoulder and Lancelot and Gwaine arrived first and stood on either side of the door. Then Morgana and Gwen appeared together as they moved up the aisle. Morgana gave him a wink. It was all okay.

All eyes looked towards the door as the music began to play. Merlin came into view with Percival behind him. Arthur’s mouth opened and closed and he smiled wide. Merlin looked absolutely amazing. It was like a star had fallen from the sky and took up residence just behind the man. He sparkled in the sunlight, all brilliant and beautiful and there.

He was there.

Percival briefly escorted Merlin then took his place. Merlin paused before the throne and sank to his knees in a bow. Arthur found his wits. He gently took Merlin’s hand to pull him to his feet and they stood side by side in front of Geoffrey.

The ceremony was long and complicated with many vows exchanged. In the end it was flawless. Merlin had said everything properly. Arthur had managed to say everything properly. Neither of them could stop smiling. Hunith dabbed her eyes, even Morgana was emotional.

“I pronounce you husbands.” Geoffrey declared finally. “Lord Merlin of Ealdor, husband of Prince Arthur Pendragon, Camelot’s heir. You may kiss.”

It was done in the eyes of Camelot’s law.

Merlin was his.

Finally his.

Only his.

Until death.

The past six weeks had been a rollercoaster of emotions and he could hardly believe that everything worked out. And so he kissed him. It was no chaste thing either. He pulled Merlin into his arms and attacked his lips as though he had never tasted anything sweeter. His eyes glinted, he was drunk on Merlin, high on love. He’d won. “Mine.” Arthur whispered triumphantly. “My husband.”

They turned to greet the cheering of the crowd and as Merlin felt Arthur’s arm tighten around him possessively he wondered again whether or not this had been the right thing to do.

He loved Arthur, he did.

“I love you.” Arthur told him softly. “Forever.”

It was the right thing. Gwen was right. Screw Destiny.

“I love you too. Always.” Merlin responded.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has stayed with me through this fic. :) It took on a life of it's own and became something that was dear to my heart as I wrote it. I always knew there would be a happy ending I just wasn't entirely sure how to get there yet. I hope you enjoyed it. I very much appreciated all the comments and the kudos and oh my gosh over 7000 hits. I love to hear from people.:) Thank you so so very much everyone!

Arthur could only describe his existence after his marriage to Merlin as absurd but satisfying. He spent the first few weeks just being completely and utterly drunk on Merlin. They had sex constantly and anywhere that Arthur could think of and he never got tired of it. He had never expected things to work out as they did and frankly had no idea how he had even managed to pull it off. 

Uther had married Hunith in a much quieter ceremony and rumors already began to circulate that she was pregnant. She was still young, of course and could still have children. That would be just fine for Arthur there wasn’t any chance of Merlin getting pregnant since he was a man and Arthur really wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved all of Merlin’s man parts in spite of their most recent argument. They argued daily of course, but this was one that he couldn’t wiggle out of by batting his lashes and giving Merlin what he called his ‘annoying puppy dog eyes’.

It so happened that a couple of days ago an extremely awkward conversation about magic came up that turned into a full blown argument. Arthur wasn’t even sure how it happened but he knew it was somehow his fault. They had a brief (Well he thought it was amusing) discussion of Merlin using magic to change into a girl which then turned into a discussion of _him_ being the girl instead. Merlin reminded him hotly about all magic coming with a price and that price could very well be permanent girlhood and he liked Arthur’s pecs just the way they were thank you very much. If he really wanted boobs and a vagina Merlin would be happy to provide _him_ with such things for a couple of hours but that was it and he wasn’t ever going to be a girl for Arthur. Ever. Not to mention the fact that it would be hard to explain to his father who was still the king and still Uther and could still order Merlin’s death in spite of his happy marriage to Merlin’s mother. The why can’t you magically have girl parts to have a baby discussion abruptly ended and Merlin hadn’t spoken to him for two days. He was angry with him for even suggesting it and Arthur wasn’t sure how to get things back on track.

Arthur also hadn’t brought up Leon and Morgana with Uther, still a bit worried about putting too much on his father too soon. Uther was changed since his marriage to Hunith. He was less apt to judge without evidence and the magic laws were starting to change. Arthur knew that when it became time for him to take control of Camelot he would be able to lift the bans entirely. His father seemed happy and it was odd but pleasant to watch. Morgana wasn’t pushing him yet but he knew it was only a matter of time before she reminded him of his promise. Lancelot and Gwen were happy lovebirds and planning their own wedding for Yuletide.

When Arthur woke up that morning he decided that two days was long enough to be deprived of Merlin and he would fix it, despite any hot coals he had to walk over. His new manservant got him dressed in record time and he was ready to face the dragon, erm… his husband. Arthur couldn’t help the silly smile spread across his lips whenever he knew he could refer to Merlin as his husband. His. Husband.

With that in mind he turned and stalked out of his room. He found no guards posted at Merlin’s door which meant they were either all inside or Merlin wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure what he didn’t like more so he just thumped on the door irritably. “Merlin!”

Gwen opened it with a sigh. “Good Morning, Arthur.” She had taken over duties of the royal households and now directed a number of servants. Her wages had been accommodated, of course since effectively she was moving into a position of running the castle staff. She had just finished ensuring that Merlin’s chambers were tidy and a young girl named Liza that she was training scurried out the door with the laundry. “Merlin is not here.”

Arthur’s face fell. “Where is he?”

“He went for a walk, Sire.” Gwen said in a crisp tone. “I shouldn’t tell you but he was unhappy when you didn’t come to talk to him last night.”

“A walk where?” Arthur lifted his chin. “He’s the one who won’t talk to ME.”

“Honestly, Arthur!” Gwen rolled her eyes and gave him an utterly appalled expression. “You’re an idiot. I can’t believe you brought up babies with him.” 

“It was a joke!” Arthur said defensively, sometimes Merlin was really sensitive, it wasn't his fault!

“Reminding him that he can’t give you an heir is not a laughing matter, Arthur.” Gwen snorted and locked the door to Merlin’s room. “I’m not telling you where he went! You can just stew all day until dinner!”

“That’s not fair, Guinevere.” Arthur’s heart sank, she was right, he had been an idiot. He knew he wasn’t going to get any more out of her so he sighed and resolved to find Merlin.

Unfortunately the irritating thing about trying to find Merlin was that he was NEVER where Arthur expected him to be. Ever. He looked everywhere and either just missed him or wasn’t looking in the right place. He wound up in the council chamber before dinner with a sullen look in his eyes as he had a drink with his father.

“What was the fight this time?” Uther asked quietly as he sipped his drink.

Arthur couldn’t exactly explain especially since it was about using Merlin’s magic for girl-bits and his father didn’t KNOW about the magic. “What makes you think we had a fight?”

Uther rolled his eyes, “I’ve known you since you were a baby, Arthur. I know that face. You’re sulking. What did you do?”

“Why does everyone assume it was me who did something!?” Arthur waved his arms in exasperation.

“Arthur.” Uther stared at him. “What did you do?”

“I may have…” Ugh how was he going to explain this? Arthur sighed. “I may have joked about getting someone to turn him into a girl for uh…well you know.”

Uther pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Good god, Arthur.” He put his fingers to his temple. “I… have no words. You’re going to have to fix this one on your own.”

“I’m trying! He was god knows where today!” Arthur said irritably. “You wouldn’t think it would be hard to find one’s own husband in a bloody castle filled with servants who should fall all over themselves to tell me where he is!”

“They won’t tell you?” Uther lifted a brow and hid a smile under his glass.

Arthur couldn’t decide whether or not Uther was making fun of him.

The doors open and Merlin stood there somewhat gracelessly. “Arthur, you…” He paused when he saw Uther. “Your majesty.” He bowed. “Sorry to interrupt.” He certainly wouldn’t call Uther Step Father if his life depended on it but he would be respectful.

Uther smirked and sat back to enjoy the show.

Arthur jumped to his feet and stabbed his finger at Merlin. “Where the hell were you?!? I’ve been looking for you all day!”

Merlin stood his ground and glared at Arthur. “So sorry to not be sitting around waiting for your royal ass with my embroidery, _Sire_.” Once again a master of making that word sound like an insult.

There was what sounded like a snicker from his Majesty. When they both looked at him the King examined his drink and refilled it as if they weren’t glaring daggers at each other and nothing interesting was happening.

“You!” Arthur was about to run off into a tirade of angry words when he remembered his father was in the room. He gave Merlin a frustrated look.

“Arthur.” Merlin said flatly. “If you’re not going to say anything I’d like to go into dinner. I’m hungry. I believe the Princess and my mother are waiting for us.”

Uther stepped up out of his seat and started for the door. He glanced back at Arthur and Merlin. “I’ll tell them you’ll be a few minutes.” He said sharply, effectively ordering them both to talk to each other, and stalked off. He closed the door behind them.

Arthur looked down at the floor and up at Merlin. “I’m sorry” he exhaled. “I should not have said what I did. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Arthur.” Merlin took a deep breath. “You weren’t. You really weren’t, you dollop-head. Just tell me that you understand I’m not ever giving you an heir. This is it, you and me. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” His eyes softened a little and he looked worried and uncertain. “If it’s not, I’ll … I’ll let you have the marriage broken, a d-divorce.” He sniffled.

Any anger drained out of him and Arthur immediately stepped forward and grabbed Merlin’s hands to lift them to his lips. “This is what I wanted and I’m sorry I made you feel bad. It wasn’t my intention. It was a bad thing to joke about. I only ever wanted you, Merlin.” He closed the distance between them. “Forgive me?”

“Y-yes.” Merlin sighed after a few intense moments and kissed him.

***

Hunith looked towards Morgana with a lovely smile. “How are you, dear? You look a little bit tired these days.”

Uther entered the room and gave Hunith a kiss. He sat down at the head of the table and looked with concern at Morgana. “You’re tired? Have you not been sleeping well?”

Morgana was not used to such words from two ‘parents’ and especially not when they both actually showed concern. “Erm.” she shrugged prettily. “Just getting used to my new role, father, Step-mother.”

The first course was laid down and Arthur and Merlin had not yet joined them.

“Will the boys be joining us, Uther?” Hunith looked towards the King. She had been worried about them that day after hearing about the argument from Merlin the previous night. They were such silly men, always finding new ways to irritate each other.

Uther tried to think of the right word to respond to that inquiry after what he’d just witnessed. “Erm.” He cleared his throat, “Eventually.”

“Ah.” Hunith picked a piece of fresh bread from the basket as it was passed around. “Do try the salad, everything is quite fresh today.”

It took Arthur and Merlin until the third course to finally show up.

***

And that was what marriage to Merlin was like, Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. Arguments, make-ups and never a dull moment. A year passed and Hunith gave birth to a boy who they called Galahad and a couple of years later a girl they named Rhianna. The boy Galahad was named Arthur’s successor. Eventually Arthur was able to convince Uther to allow Morgana to marry Leon and thus prevented her decay. The laws against magic slowly began to recede. The dragon told Merlin that they narrowly avoided a different path and his decisions would have repercussions. His marriage to Arthur put commoners on the throne and there were new laws in the land.

Merlin wondered sometimes if this had been the right path to choose but when he saw his half-brother Galahad wield magic for the first time he knew it was the right path. Galahad was learning both the ways of the sword and the way of magic. He would make a fine King. He watched as Arthur trained him using wooden swords while Hunith held baby Rhianna in her arms. When he saw his son using magic Uther didn’t speak out against it again. Eventually, when Arthur became King, the bans on magic were completely lifted.

He’d never admit it but watching Arthur with his mother’s children was the highlight of his life. Arthur treated Hunith’s children as his own and he was happy.

And alive.

Whatever the dragon might mutter about, Merlin didn’t care.

The tragedy so spoken of would not come to pass.

He’d made the right decision. He’d forgiven Arthur and married him for what else could he do? Loving the Prat was something he couldn’t have changed even if he tried.

Especially when Arthur smiled like that.

Merlin didn't know that things would always be perfect. There were dangers and he would have to use his wits to keep the people he loved safe. But he would do everything in his power to make sure that Camelot and his family were protected. Whatever came their way.

**FIN**


End file.
